Por ti
by noed318
Summary: Llanto, recuerdo, golpes y una suplica silenciosa. La vida de Tomoyo Daidouji es una pesadilla ha perdido todo y nadie puede ayudarla. O eso creía ella, pues con la llegada de cierto inglés, siente que su fuerza se renueva y puede salir de su pesadilla... pero Tomoyo necesitara más que fuerza para escapar y Eriol hará lo que sea necesario para salvarla...
1. Chapter 1 ¿Eres feliz?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecesn a Clamp, en su mayoria son de CCS y algunos de XXX Holic, son muy poquitos los personajes inventados por mi, pero la historia es completamente mia. Adoro a Tomoyo y Eriol, por eso nacio esta historia.

Espero que les guste

* * *

**POR TI**

Las paredes eran completamente blancas al igual que el frío piso de cerámicas donde ella estaba sentada. Todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel baño era el agua que caía en un delgado hilo desde la canilla al lavado y el sollozo de la joven que abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro.

Ya hacia un buen rato que se encontraba allí y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de llorar, cada vez que se tranquilizaba un poco, su mente la traicionaba y las lágrimas volvían con la misma fuerza que antes. Tomoyo nuevamente se regañó. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Sabía que él se enojaría con ella, y la verdad es que eso no la ayudaba, pues cada vez que pensaba en ello un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas. Sus ojos de un increíble color amatista se veían rojos, hinchados y llenos de dolor.

Respiro profundo tratando de recomponerse y comenzó a soltar el aire muy lentamente mientras centraba su vista en el picaporte de la puerta, tratando de despejar su mente y olvidarse de su terrible vida… Fue entonces cuando una imagen se formó en su mente comenzó por unos hermosos ojos azules, como zafiros, que brillaban reflejando la picardía de aquel hombre, y rápidamente apareció una sonrisa de lado que iba muy bien con aquellos ojos. Sin que ella lo notara una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¿Cuánto lo extrañaba? Solo ella lo sabía. Hacía más de cinco años que no lo veía ni sabía nada de él. Anhelaba volver a verlo y que la estrechara entre sus brazos, poder esconderse allí y que se la llevara lejos.

―Eriol ―susurró y sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Su vida había sido un completo caos desde que él regreso a Londres y lentamente se había transformado en una pesadilla.

_Aquel día se había presentado hermoso, tanto que ella y sus amigos decidieron hacer un picnic bajo un hermoso árbol cerca del parque pingüino. Comieron y charlaron durante un largo rato y finalmente Tomoyo y Eriol habían terminado sentados en las hamacas, para darle algo de privacidad a sus castaños amigos._

_La morocha se hamacaba lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del mago, que se había mantenido más callado que de costumbre durante toda la tarde._

―_Creí que traerías a tu "modelo" ―dijo repentinamente el níveo provocando una carcajada en la amatista._

―_Dylan no es modelo, es guitarrista y lo sabes ―ahora era él quien se reía ante esa respuesta._

―_Claro ―dijo con evidente burla―, ¿entonces porque esta todo el tiempo posando? ―agrego imitando una de las poses que el mencionado solía hacer cuando estaba rodeado de personas y la muchacha no pudo contener la risa al verlo._

―_Eriol, ya hablamos de eso ¿no te parece que lo humillaste suficiente? ―preguntó la amatista sin dejar de sonreír a un igual sonriente Eriol._

―_Él quiso apostar y perdió, no es mi culpa que todos les gustara como toco yo ―se defendió el mago con una fingida inocencia sin despegar sus ojos de la sonrisa que le regalaba su amiga―. Tomy… ¿eres feliz? ―preguntó finalmente con una expresión un poco más seria._

―_Claro que soy feliz ―respondió la chica lanzando una mirada inquisitiva al muchacho que ahora se acercaba a ella― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Eriol? ―indagó Tomoyo mientras él se detenía frente a ella y sujetaba la hamaca para que dejara de moverse._

―_Eres mi amiga y quiero saber si él en verdad te hace feliz ―las miradas amatista y zafiro se encontraron, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera._

_Tomoyo sabía que él quería decirle algo más, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban, sentía que podía perderse en ellos. Quería decirle que nadie la hacía tan feliz como él, pero eso sonaría raro, eran amigos y ambos tenían pareja. Esos ojos azules rogaban por una respuesta y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir._

_Él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y sin más poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso, corto, casto y superficial, al menos eso era lo que parecía por fuera, pero por dentro sus corazones se desesperaban pidiendo más._

Aquel fue el primer y único beso que se dieron. El beso que despertó todas aquellas dudas y deseos en el corazón de la muchacha. El beso con el que él se despidió de ella, pues al otro día tomó un avión de regreso a Londres y solo les dejo una carta a cada uno, a modo de despedida y Tomoyo todavía recordaba cada palabra de aquel pedacito de papel…

_Querida Tomoyo, Tomy, mi adorada amiga._

_Tengo que disculparme, lo sé, soy un cobarde que no fue capaz de despedirse en persona de sus amigos. Estaba en mis planes decírselos ayer durante el picnic, pero finalmente no quise hacerlo. No quise nublar esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes, ni arruinarles el momento a nuestros queridos castaños._

_Quisiera decirte que escribiré, llamare o iré de visita… pero no puedo, tengo mis razones, y una de ellas es que me pongo melancólico (no se lo vallas a decir a Shaoran o no va a terminar nunca de burlarse de mi). Puede que un día simplemente aparezca por allí para saludar, todo depende de cómo vallan las cosas en Londres._

_Te adoro, eres la mejor mujer que existe. Te deseo todo lo mejor y que seas muy, muy feliz… y si alguien te hace llorar solo avísame y yo me encargo de él._

_Eriol._

_P.D.: espero que sigas incomodando cada tanto a nuestra pareja de castaños, sé que podrás hacer que Shaoran sienta que sigo allí. _

Desde aquel día ese hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos color zafiro estaba presente todo el tiempo en su mente. Se había instado en su corazón y se resistía a ser desalojado. Pero una cosa era segura para Tomoyo Daidouji el recuerdo de aquellos ojos y el deseo de volver a verlos le permitían soportar el calvario que vivía día a día.

De repente el sonidos de unos golpes en la puerta la devuelven a la realidad. Seguía sentada en el piso del baño de su habitación. Intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas por todo el tiempo que había pasado allí sentada.

―Tomoyo, sé que estás ahí ABRE ―por la voz se notaba que aquel hombre estaba molesto.

La morocha sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía y comenzaba a temblar… y antes de que lo notara estaba nuevamente sentada en el piso, hecha un bollito, escondiendo su rostro con la respiración muy agitada.

Aquel hombre, ya no golpeaba, ahora azotaba la puerta, parecía que iba a tirarla abajo de un momento a otro.

―TOMOYO SAL YA ―insistió cada vez más molesto.

―DEJAME EN PAZ ―logro articular de alguna forma la muchacha que no dejaba de temblar. El terror se había apoderado de ella y solo podía pensar en que debió hacerle caso a su amiga e ir tras Eriol cuando pudo, él la protegería, de eso no le cabía duda.

Mientras su mente y corazón gritaban llamando a aquel mago que estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella, la puerta se abrió. La única cosa que la separaba de aquel hombre acababa de ceder. Tomoyo dejó de respirar. Allí estaba frente a ella un furioso Kuroao. Alto y fornido, le sacaba casi dos cabezas a la morocha, su cabello mucho más negro que el de ella, ya estaba algo despeinado, sus negros ojos lanzaban chispas de ira. Ese hombre que por lo general para el resto del mundo lucia muy atractivo, para la amatista era el terror hecho persona.

―Te lo advertí, que rayos piensas que haces ―dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, poniéndola de pie y zamarreándola― ERES MIA Y NADA VA A CAMBIAR ESO ―su voz se notaba cada vez más alterada. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban llenos de terror y de repente PAFF… una cachetada, luego otra y otra― eres mía, nadie más que yo puede tocarte, te aseguro que eso se te va a gravar…

El hombre seguía gritando, pero Tomoyo ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y lo último que pudo pensar fue "Eriol ayúdame".

* * *

La verdad todavia estoy dudando del titulo, pero bueno es lo que hay, jajaja

espero les guste, y puedan dejar review.

saludos


	2. Chapter 2 El llamado

**El llamado.**

"Eriol ayúdame"

―¡Tomoyo! ―aquel nombre se escapó de los labios del mago, mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

La voz de Tomoyo retumbo en su cabeza, como la súplica dolorosa que era. Su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir como si algo comprimiera su corazón. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la oscuridad de la noche que era interrumpida por la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana que había dejado entreabierta.

Encendió la luz de su mesa de noche y volvió a mirar la habitación. Solo estaba él en la cama y los inertes y finos muebles permanecían en su lugar. La mente del mago estaba algo enredada y podía jurar que aquella muchacha de ojos amatista, acababa de susurrar aquellas palabras en su oído.

Se levantó algo abrumado y salió al balcón en busca de aire, esas palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza y oprimiendo su corazón.

Levanto su vista hacia la delgada curva que anunciaba el nacimiento de la luna, y apenas iluminaba la noche. Respiro profundo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras trataba de concentrarse. Después de unos segundos repitiendo lo mismo logro quitar esas palabras de su cabeza y centrarse en la morocha de ojos amatistas, entonces una imagen se formó en su mente.

Su negro cabello se veía alborotado y caía desordenado cubriendo parte de aquel bello rostro que por alguna razón se veía surcado por lágrimas. Lentamente la imagen se fue aclarando en su mente y repentinamente desapareció cuando él perdió la concentración. El labio lastimado y un moretón que comenzaba a aparecer en la comisura de su labio y la mandíbula, fue lo que provoco la desconcentración de Eriol. El cuerpo del inglés se tensó y pronto se llenó de ira, no podía creer lo que había visto. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo al sujetarse de la baranda del balcón. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a _su_ hermosa Tomoyo? La ira y la impotencia inundaron su cuerpo y todo lo que podía pensar era «Voy a matar a ese maldito»

"_Caminaba junto a Shaoran hacia la salida de la secundaria, cuando sus ojos la vieron. _

_Su negro y largo cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza que caía despreocupadamente por su hombro derecho, su sonrisa hermosa, como siempre, parecía iluminarlo todo junto a esos ojos de un increíble color amatista, aunque el brillo en ellos no era el de ciempre, sino uno más tenue._

_Eriol no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero esa muchacha de ojos amatistas, se metió muy dentro de él y comenzó a ocupar un lugar, que hasta no hacía mucho había sido de otra mujer. De alguna forma Tomoyo Daidouji desplazo a Kaho Mizuk, y aunque a él le costara aceptarlo, la morocha ocupaba su mente. Lo cual no tendría nada de malo, de no ser por el pelinegro que en ese momento la sujetaba por la cintura y la besaba._

_Eriol volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación creciendo en su ser, que le decía que corriera y golpeara hasta el cansancio a ese idiota. Disimuló su frustración y sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa bastante convincente y junto a Shaoran se acercaron a su amiga Tomoyo y su novio Dylan Troth. _

_La morocha se despegó de su novio y les sonrió. Sonrisa en la que Eriol noto aquel brillo tan característico, y que tanto le gustaba, en los ojos de Tomoyo. Por alguna razón le encantaba creer que ese brillo en aquellos ojos era solo por y para él._

―_Chicos… ¿y Sakura? ―preguntó sin quitar aquella sonrisa tan encantadora._

―_Tenía que hablar algo con Naoko, insistió en que no la esperemos ―respondió un Shaoran algo decepcionado._

―_Ahh, se me olvido ―dijo la morocha llevándose una mano a la mejilla― Dylan lo siento, no voy a poder ir, me deben de estar esperando… después te llamo ―dijo Tomoyo antes de dar unos pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano apretando su muñeca. Dylan la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin soltar su agarre, se notaba que estaba molesto y apretaba cada vez más se agarre, lo que provoco que Eriol lo mirara feo, mientras aquella extraña sensación volvía con más fuerza._

_Tomoyo miró la mano con la que el joven la sujetaba y luego a él, quien la soltó al ver las dagas que ella le lanzaba con aquella mirada, cosa que hizo sonreír a Eriol, muy pocas veces alguien llegaba a ganarse esa mirada de la morocha. Finalmente sin decirle absolutamente nada a su novio, Tomoyo alejo con brusquedad su brazo y se encamino hacia el edificio._

_Shaoran miró a Eriol que no dejaba de sonreír, y una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del castaño. El joven que seguía delante de ellos los miró como si quisiera matarlos y con un más que evidente mal humor espetó._

―_¿De qué rayos se ríen ustedes dos?_

―_Solo recordaba la primera vez que Tomoyo me lanzó esa mirada… en verdad estaba molesta ―dijo Eriol sin quitar su sonrisa, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su mentón, en señal de meditación y Shaoran ya no pudo contener una carcajada._

―_Si… miradas no fue lo único que te lanzó ese día ―agregó el castaño en un tono juguetón y se quedó como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, lo que provoco que Dylan se tensara._

―_Sí, pero los chichones de ese día valieron la pena ―acoto Eriol manteniendo su pose, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y su mirada cambiaba a una un tanto lujuriosa_―… si vuelve a terminar como ese día puede lanzarme cosas cuando quiera…

_Ambos notaron como crecía la tensión en aquel joven que ahora tenía los nudillos casi blancos de tanto apretar sus puños, y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos a toda prisa. Shaoran se acercó un poco más a Eriol y susurró._

―_Tomoyo se va a enojar cuando se entere de esto._

―_¿Cuándo se entere de que? No dijimos nada malo ―dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír._

―_Le hiciste pensar que entre Tomoyo y tú hubo algo ―añadió Shaoran con un tono y una mirada un tanto reprochantes._

―_Yo no tengo la culpa de que él tenga la mente podrida ―se defendió el inglés mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar._

―_Eriol, tú tienes la mente más podrida que cualquiera aquí._

―_Me ofendes Shaoran ―dijo en un falso tono dramático Eriol mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón―… y tú sabes al igual que yo que ese es un idiota que no se merece a Tomoyo, si en verdad lo hiciera nunca pensaría mal de ella._

―_Lo sé… Tomoyo es mi amiga y se merece algo mejor ―el castaño hiso silencio por un momento y como Eriol no dijo nada agregó― ¿Por qué no te animas y le dices lo que sientes en lugar de seguir ahuyentándole los pretendientes? Y no me digas que la quieres solo como amiga, porque si fuera así no te pondrías así de celoso cada vez que la ves con Dylan…"_

Aquel día gracias a Shaoran pudo comprobar que aquel extraño sentimiento eran celos. Nunca se había considerado una persona celosa pero desde que comenzó a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo, también comenzó a descubrirse a sí mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Le gustaba verla feliz y llegado un momento decidió que si la felicidad de Tomoyo estaba con otro hombre, él no interferiría, le alcanzaba con saber que al menos ella era feliz… Pero en este momento aquella visión de ella en ese deplorable estado y aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza presionaban su corazón y despertaban aquellas emociones, que por lo general estaban muy bien guardadas en su interior, ira, odio, rencor y un insaciable deseo de venganza.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación rodeado de un aura realmente oscura, podía escuchar cosas cayendo a su alrededor, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al teléfono. Tomó aquel artefacto y después de pensarlo un momento marco el número. Escuchó el primer tono y mientras esperaba a que atendieran miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un completo desorden, parecía que un huracán acababa de pasar por su habitación, muchos de los muebles se habían movido de su lugar y los libros, papeles y objetos relativamente pequeños estaban esparcidos por el piso. Suspiró tratando de controlarse mientras escuchaba el cuarto tono.

―Hola ―dijo la voz seria del chino.

―Shaoran ¿Qué rayos sucede? ―las palabras le salieron algo atropelladas y en un tono un poco más que serio, cosa poco común en él.

―¿Eriol? ―preguntó algo confundido el castaño― cómo voy a saber, tú llamaste, ¿Qué pasa? Si no me equivoco allá deben ser las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada…

―Tomoyo ―susurró y después de un profundo suspiro preguntó―… ¿qué sucede con Tomoyo?

―Creí que no querías saber de ella… Dame un segundo ―respondió y al instante el inglés escucho un lejano "amor atiendo esto y nos vamos"―… Bien espero que prestes atención no tengo mucho tiempo estamos llegando tarde a un almuerzo…

―¿Por qué Sakura no escucha la conversación? ―interrumpió algo extrañado.

―No es fácil para ella. Tomoyo ha cambiado, se está comportando muy extraña, se ha alejado completamente de sus amigos…

―No puede ser, estamos hablando de Tomoyo, ella no haría eso ―volvió a interrumpir el inglés.

―Pues si lo ha hecho… hay algo extraño alrededor de ella y no puedo terminar de descifrarlo… comenzó a cambiar cuando inicio su relación con Kuroao Mory y desde su boda empeoro…

―¿Kuroao Mory, quien es ese? ¿Por qué no supe nada de él antes? ―preguntó entre dientes Eriol.

―¡¿Quizás por qué simplemente te negabas a escuchar cualquier cosa sobre ella más allá de "está bien"?! ―dijo algo molesto Shaoran y Eriol se sintió culpable, era verdad se negaba a saber cualquier cosa y debía reconocer que hacía más de un año que no hablaba con ninguno de sus amigos. Después de un momento de silencio el castaño continuó―, su familia tiene empresas y él se ocupa de ellas y ahora también de parte de las empresas Daidouji… Sakura decía que eran cosas mías, pero la verdad ese tipo no me agrado nada desde que lo conocí, tiene un aura extraña, oculta algo ―el chino suspiró― ¿Por qué tu repentino interés?

―Un sueño o debería decir pesadilla… ¿estás en China?

―Sí, creí que lo mejor sería alejar a Sakura, estaba sufriendo mucho…

―En cuanto llegue te llamo así nos vemos ―y sin esperar contestación cortó la llamada.

Le costaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Era posible que su amatista hubiera cambiado tanto? ¿Quién era ese Kuroao Mory?... su mente comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas y sus ojos se centraron en la puerta de su habitación.

―¿Quieren entrar de una vez? ―dijo con pocas ganas y la blanca puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una castaña en pijama bastante preocupada y a Spynel en su forma de pantera a la par de esta.

―¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó Nakuru entrando a la habitación con algo de precaución.

―Prepara tu maleta, nos vamos en el siguiente avión a China ―respondió con una mirada que no aceptaba replica. La muchacha lo miró y dudo por un momento, obviamente quería saber los motivos de su amo, pero aquella mirada y el aura que lo rodeaba hicieron que saliera de la habitación sin decir nada.

―¿Me vas a decir por qué nos vamos o que sucedió aquí? ―preguntó el animal adentrándose en la habitación― pocas veces te alteras de esa forma ―agregó lanzando una rápida mirada a la desordenada habitación. Eriol lo miró y suspiró.

―Tomoyo ―fue su única respuesta, la pantera se acercó más a Eriol y restregó parte de su cuerpo en las piernas del mago, quien sin dudarlo le acaricio el lomo. De sus dos guardianes Spynel era el que más lo conocía y el que menos problemas le causaba. Además de ser el único junto a Shaoran que sabía lo que en verdad sentía por la muchacha de ojos amatistas y cabello negro.


	3. Chapter 3 Encantado señora Mory

Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, con esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Bien, en esta ocación va con cancion incluida, así que si la pueden escuchar mucho mejor. la cancion es I´m kissing Yuo de Des´Ree.

Espero les guste.

* * *

-**Encantado Señora Mory**-

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Ya se había acostumbrado a que el espejo le devolviera ese tipo de reflejos. La primera vez que vio un moretón en su rostro se sintió terrible y se preguntó ¿Qué hacía allí y por qué no se iba? Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a aquel reflejo, siempre con algún moretón en alguna parte de su rostro, a la mirada triste y a las preguntas que no podía responder.

Volvió a acercar la esponjilla cargada de maquillaje a su mentón y con cuidadosos toques hizo lo posible por cubrir aquella mancha en su rostro. Sabía que no era necesario, pues por alguna extraña razón nadie notaba sus golpes o su tristeza. Lo intentaba más por ella que por los demás, era la tercera vez que lo cubría y sabía que después de unos cuantos minutos volvería a aparecer, realmente no sabía si era el maquillaje que no funcionaba o su mente que ya se había acostumbrado a resaltar las marcas que su marido le dejaba, pero cada vez que miraba su reflejo con detenimiento los moretones volvían a resaltar en su nívea piel.

Con otro suspiro dio por terminado su retoque. Sus ojos se centraron en aquel reflejo, más exactamente en el dije negro con forma de lagrima que colgaba de esa delicada y fina cadena de oro, tan fina que daba la impresión de que se rompería de un momento a otro, tan solo por el peso del colgante, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, desde que se su esposo se la coloco nunca pudo quitársela sin importar cuanto tirara o con que intentara romperla. Detestaba ese collar y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que lo veía y le recordaba que ella era propiedad de Kuroao Mory.

Con un suspiro y una sensación de frustración se encamino nuevamente a aquel tumultuoso salón. Sabía que nadie había notado su ausencia, a excepción de una persona que seguramente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de reclamarle luego.

Nunca le habían gustado las grandes fiestas de su madre, llenas de personas ricas y empresarios, siempre creyó que en algún futuro se libraría de ellas, pero desde que se casó con Kuroao Mory esas fiestas aumentaron y eran una verdadera tortura para la amatista, que debía sonreír y soportar a cada empresario e inversionista para ayudar a su marido.

Desde lejos pudo verlo, metro ochenta, cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás, traje de diseñador y un aura algo misteriosa y oscura que se acentuaba con sus ojos grises como la plata, era atractivo y más de una mujer babeaba por él. Tomoyo gustosa habría cambiado lugar con cualquiera de ellas, pero a Kuroao solo le interesaba atormentarla a ella.

Con un suspiro se acercó lentamente hasta su marido, que hablaba con alguien y parecía no haber notado su ausencia. Se detuvo a su lado y centró su atención en la pista donde muchas parejas bailaban alegremente.

―Amor, al fin vuelves ―escuchó la fuerte voz de su marido y volteo a verlo esbozando una sonrisa bastante forzada― Te presento al señor Hiiragizawa ―aquel nombre sorprendió a Tomoyo que lentamente giró su rostro para ver al hombre que estaba frente a su marido.

Su cabello negro azulado estaba peinado de una forma despreocupada dejando caer varios mechones sobre su frente, detrás de unos lentes de fino marco se veían esos ojos azules, brillantes como zafiros, sus afilados rasgos lo hacían muy atractivo y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa le dijo a la amatista que aquel hombre no estaba realmente feliz.

―Eriol Hiiragizawa. Encantado de conocerla _Señora Mory _―esas últimas palabras salieron en un tono que a Tomoyo no le gusto, aunque en realidad nunca le gusto que la llamaran así. El pelinegro se inclinó y con cuidado tomó la mano derecha de la amatista para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de ella.

―Un gusto señor Hiiragizawa ―respondió la nívea en un tono autómata, que había adquirido con el tiempo junto a su marido, mientras esquivaba esa mirada azul que parecía querer leerle el alma.

―El señor Hiiragizawa está iniciando negociaciones con nuestra empresa ―dijo Kuroao mientras sujetaba a Tomoyo por la cintura, de una forma posesiva. La muchacha volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y se refugió en su mente tratando de ignorar lo que aquellos dos hombres decían.

―Tiene una esposa muy bella señor Mory.

―Lo sé es mi razón de ser ―agregó Kuroao en un tono algo meloso que a la amatista le provocaba nauseas.

«¿Qué haces aquí? No digas que me conoces, no digas que me conoces» repetía la amatista incesantemente en su cabeza mientras trataba de evitar el contacto visual con aquel hombre enfundado en ese traje azul oscuro que lo hacía ver tan sexy. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba, con todo su corazón, volver a verlo y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no podía ni siquiera verlo pues a su lado estaba ese monstruo que decía ser su marido. Sabía perfectamente que si reaccionaba de alguna manera que a Kuroao no le gustara sería muy peligroso tanto para ella como para Eriol.

―Señora Mory, me concedería el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza ―la voz de Eriol la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. El hombre le ofrecía su mano con una leve inclinación y esa sonrisa que a la amatista tanto le gustaba, la misma que siempre provocaba en ella una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, a él siempre le había sonreído de verdad… pero ahora no sucedía nada, ¿era posible que después de tanto tiempo envuelta en esa tristeza, finalmente hubiera perdido la capacidad de sonreír de verdad?

Tomoyo instintivamente miró a su marido y esperó que dijera algo, el pelinegro de ojos grises solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Tomoyo todavía con algo de miedo sujeto la mano que Eriol le ofrecía.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la pista, mientras terminaba la canción y comenzaba a sonar otra. El corazón de Tomoyo dio un brinco al notar que la canción era, I'm Kissing You de Des'ree, canción que inevitablemente le recordaba al hombre que ahora la sujetaba y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

"_Aquella canción sonaba en esa habitación con las paredes recubiertas de libros. _

_Había llegado a la mansión de su amigo en la madrugada, totalmente empapada por la lluvia y las lágrimas, hacia algunas horas le habían comunicado que su padre acababa de morir… y aunque nunca había sido muy cercana con él, por alguna razón que desconocía la noticia le dolía mucho…"_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials (__El orgullo puede resistir mil juicios.)_

_The strong will never fall (Los fuertes nunca caeran)  
But watching stars without you (pero al mirar las estrellas sin ti)  
My soul cries (Mi alma llora)  
_

"_Escapó de su casa con la lluvia y había estado corriendo por la ciudad, hasta que repentinamente se encontró ante aquella mansión. _

_Después de unos cuantos minutos inmóvil de pie frente a la puerta, esta se abrió y el haz de luz que brotaba desde el interior cubrió su cuerpo, levanto la vista y se encontró con aquel pelinegro acercándose a ella sin preocuparse por la lluvia que lo mojaba…"_

_Heaving heart is full of pain (El corazón agitado esta lleno de dolor)  
Oooh, oooh, the aching (Oh, oh, el dolor)  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh (Porque te estoy besando oh)  
I'm kissing you, oooh (Te estoy besando oh)  
_

"_La sujetó de la barbilla y se centró en sus ojos que ya estaban completamente rojos e hinchados y sin decir nada la abrazó. Tomoyo se aferró a él y sin poder resistirlo se deshizo en llanto sin soltarlo._

_Eriol la metió en la casa, no se molestó porque llegara a esa hora de la madrugada, pero la regañó por no acudir desde un principio a él. Hablaron por largo rato y ahora esa canción invadía el lugar y esas fuertes manos la abrazaban mientras ambos se movían al ritmo de la música. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, su rostro casi escondido en el pecho de él. Ese perfume masculino y los latidos de su corazón habían logrado tranquilizarla…" _

_Touch me deep, pure and true (Tocame profundo, puro y verdadero)  
_

_Give to me forever (Dámelo para siempre)  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh (Porque te estoy besando oh)  
I'm kissing you, oooh (te estoy besabdo oh)  
_

"―_Gracias _―_dijo ella en un susurro._

―_No tienes que agradecer, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera ―dijo Eriol separándose un poco mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos._

_Tomoyo sentía que se podía perder en la profundidad de aquellos ojos, nunca se había sentido tan segura y protegida como en ese momento…"_

―Quisiera decir que luces hermosa, ese vestido es muy lindo, pero ―Eriol rompió el silencio que los rodeaba con aquel susurró sin dejar de mirárla a los ojos y sacándola así de sus recuerdos… El pelinegro no dijo nada pero podía ver a la perfección debajo de las capas de maquillaje los moretones que marcaban la nívea piel de Tomoyo y la enorme tristeza que había en su ser.

―No lo digas ―suplico la amatista esquivando su mirada.

―¿Me vas a decir que está sucediendo? ―preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella.

―Nada sucede…

―Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo ―la interrumpió ganándose una mirada un tanto desconcertada de Tomoyo.

Ya llevaba casi un año viviendo aquella pesadilla y era la primera vez que alguien veía algo en sus ojos. Aunque no debía ser una sorpresa, después de todo Eriol era una de las personas que más la conocía, y si consideraba la magia que poseía ese hombre, con más razón.

_Where are you now (¿Donde estas ahora?)  
Where are you now (¿Donde estas ahora?)  
_

'_Cause I'm kissing you (Porque te estoy besando)  
I'm kissing you, oooh (Te estoy besando, oh)  
_

Tomoyo sentía la fría mirada de Kuroao sobre ella. Quería contarle a Eriol todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero como tantas otras veces que quería hablar con alguien, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no podía decir nada. Finalmente lo miró suplicante, deseando con todo su ser que comprendiera el peligro que corrían ambos.

―No puedo ―las palabras fueron un susurro que le costó mucho soltar.

―Puedo ayudarte ―no era una pregunta sino una afirmación remarcada por la seguridad en su voz y en sus azules orbes.

Tomoyo lo miró y se separó un poco de él, sentía un nudo en la garganta y aquellos penetrantes ojos grises sobre ella. La canción estaba terminando y sabía que Eriol esperaba que le dijera algo más. Intento alejarse más de él y sintió como la mano que la sujetaba apretaba un poco más.

―Me meterás en problemas ―dijo casi sin pensarlo con la voz algo quebrada.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del pelinegro, quien sin retenerla mucho más le besó el dorso de la mano mientras hacia una reverencia y luego la dejó ir. Tomoyo dio un paso y le devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa algo triste, noto en los ojos del pelinegro que quería decir algo, pero aquellos ojos azules se desviaron y una sonrisa un poco extraña apareció en su rostro. En eso la morocha sintió como alguien la sujetaba por la cintura de forma posesiva. No necesitaba ni girarse para saber quién era, el perfume, la fuerza y aquella aura peligrosa le decían que era su marido.

―Hermosa, ¿verdad? ―dijo con un tono que rayaba la burla.

―Totalmente, tiene mucha suerte de que lo haya elegido ―respondió Eriol con un tono muy parecido al que había usado el otro hombre― Debe cuidarla mucho, no querrá que se la roben ―agregó con un tono un poco más serio y desafiante.

―Quisiera ver que lo intenten ―respondió Kuroao entre risas pero con una mirada desafiante mientras pegaba a Tomoyo más a su cuerpo.

En ese momento pareció formarse una batalla de miradas, la nívea no sabía decir cuál de los dos era más fuerte y decidido… el terror la invadió, sabía que no podía hacer nada y de repente los azules ojos de Eriol se posaron en ella cediéndole la victoria a Kuroao.

―Vuelvo a repetirlo, un placer conocerla ―dijo en un tono suave haciendo una leve reverencia, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a la amatista, a lo que ella respondió con la mejor sonrisa que le salió en aquel momento―. Señor Mory nos veremos en la semana para terminar las negociaciones ―agregó mirando serio al ojigrís

―Seguro nos volveremos a ver señor Hiiragizawa ―sentenció Kuroao con un tono que congelo la respiración de la amatista, pero no pareció provocar nada en Eriol, quien simplemente volvió a hacer una leve reverencia, dio meda vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud dejando atrás a un molesto Kuroao y una aterrada Tomoyo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, debo admitir que ya me obsecione con esta historia.

es la primera vez que hago esto de meter una cancion en medio, espero que haya quedado bien y que la hayan podido escuchar.

Tambien debo agradecer todos los review que me han dejado, me alegra que les guste y espero que siga así. Gracias.

Gracais por leer, y si pueden y gustan dejen review.

saludos Noe.


	4. Chapter 4 Ya no soy tu amiga

**Por ti**

**-Ya no soy tu amiga-**

Después de que Eriol desapareciera entre la multitud Tomoyo sintió que su corazón volvía a hacerse pequeño. Kuroao la sujetó y comenzó a guiarla en un baile del que ella simplemente no se percató, su mente estaba perdida.

Quería que la ayudaran y la salvaran del calvario que vivía, pero no quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran…

"_Tomoyo estaba sentada en la sala viendo como su marido caminaba de un lugar a otro sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Ella le había pedido unos minutos para hablar así que ahora no le quedaba de otra, sabía que eso era lo mejor para los dos, y después de un suspiro habló._

―_Kuroao, esto no tiene caso… yo no te amo y no creo que llegue a hacerlo algún día ―dijo Tomoyo mirando al pelinegro que se detenía frente a ella, quien rápidamente cambio su expresión―… sé que dije que lo intentaría, pero aunque quiera no puedo mandar en mi corazón… esto no significa que te pida el divorcio, a menos que tu así lo quieras, hicimos un trato y lo voy a respetar, pero también quiero que puedas tener la libertad de buscar a alguien más…_

―_¿Quieres que te deje? ―preguntó algo molesto el hombre._

―_No exactamente ―la amatista lo miró algo extrañada era la primera vez que lo veía así―, solo digo que puedes buscar… _

―_Sé muy bien lo que dices, quieres que te deje para poder correr a los brazos de él ―dijo ahora si realmente molesto, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Tomoyo, con la mirada de un animal salvaje que asecha a su presa, cosa que la amatista nunca había visto en él― pues ¿sabes qué? eso NO VA A PASAR ―vocifero mientras sujetaba por los hombros a la morocha sin dejar que se mueva de su lugar. _

_Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada llena de furia la cual lo ínsito a darle aquel primer golpe. La amatista sintió el golpe en su mejilla y la mandíbula… y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo su boca, pero sus orbes amatistas no cambiaron la expresión y otro rápido golpe la tiró de la silla._

―_Quiero que quede claro algo ―dijo él con una voz seseante sujetándola del cabello y acercándose a su oído―. Tu eres mía, no vas a volver a estar con él ni con nadie más, si vuelves a desafiarme como hace un momento mi respuesta será la misma, no intentes mentirme, no intentes escapar y ni pienses en decirle a alguien… puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno y lo mismo con la vida de cualquier persona a la que tú quieras… tengo poderes que tú ni imaginas ―y con esas palabras presiono sus labios con fuerza sobre la golpeada mejilla de Tomoyo, hasta arrancarle un gemido de dolor―… ¿sabes qué? Realmente quiero que lo intentes, tú prima es muy bonita y en verdad quiero ver que hará él ―agregó soltando una sonora carcajada en el oído de la morocha. Ahí estaba de vuelta él, ¿a quien se refería con él? No era posible que Kuroao supiera."_

Desde aquel día Tomoyo había vivido con el constante miedo de que las personas que amaba fueran lastimadas… y desde ese día cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o no hiciera era meritoria de golpes, insultos y largas estadías encerrada en su habitación. Por lo que era de esperarse que desde ese momento su rostro y cuerpo se vieran marcados por moretones constantemente. No terminaban de desaparecer unos que ya tenía otros. Pero lo más extraño y lo que más le molestaba a la amatista era que nadie los veía… y no era porque ella fuera una maestra del maquillaje, cosa que no era así… era por otra cosa y nada le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que Kuroao era mago, considerando que nadie veía jamás sus moretones o lastimaduras, que aunque quisiera no podía hablar de ello con nadie, porque las veces que lo había intentado las palabras no salían de sus labios y que aunque lo intentara una y otra vez no podía huir de esa casa… para Tomoyo la única respuesta posible a todo aquello era la magia.

El miedo la había invadido al pensar eso, pues si el poseía magia debía de ser muy poderoso para poder esconder sus poderes de Sakura y Shaoran… entonces lo supo, era demasiado peligroso para sus amigos y sobre todo para su madre. En lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento fue en alejar a sus amigos, sobre todo a Sakura, él ya la había amenazado y ella la quería demasiado y no soportaría que algo le sucediera a la castaña por su culpa.

"_La castaña se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro, y a Tomoyo se le rompió el corazón de solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su mejor amiga, en ese día que se notaba que ella estaba realmente feliz, pero no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo, sino no podría hacerlo y en verdad no quería que ese maldito lastimara a Sakura como lo había estado haciendo con ella las últimas semanas._

―_AHH Tomoyo, no vas a creerlo ―dijo desbordando alegría la ojiverde, mientras abrazaba a la morocha y al separarse de ella le puso frente al rostro su mano, donde ahora llevaba un precioso anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón rodeado por otros diamantes más pequeños― todavía yo no me lo creo… Shaoran me propuso matrimonio ―dijo soltando un gritito al final―, fue tan romántico y lindo… y obviamente vas a ser mi madrina estoy tan ―la castaña detuvo su frenesí verborrágico al notar la expresión de su amiga, en verdad no podía descifrarla pero era como si algo le doliera―… ¿Tomoyo sucede algo?_

―_No puedo Sakura, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ya no soy tú amiga ―respondió la amatista, sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza y el valor para decir aquello y sin más, aprovechando el estado de shock que había creado en la castaña, se puso de pie y se alejó tan rápido como le fue posible. Sus guardaespaldas le abrieron la puerta del auto y al entrar en el vehículo se deshizo en lágrimas."_

De eso ya hacía ocho meses. Desde entonces se había negado a verla y hablar con ella o cualquiera de sus amigos. Le dolía hacer eso, pero no le quedaba otra que alejar a sus amigos si no quería que les pasara nada.

Su mente había estado perdida entre sus recuerdos desde que Eriol se alejó de ella y Kuroao la movía llevándola de un lugar a otro como si fuera una muñeca sin voluntad.

―Tomoyo, llegamos baja _―_la dura voz de su marido la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ¿En qué momento se habían ido de la fiesta?

La amatista camino detrás del pelinegro. Luego de entrar escuchó como él cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y al instante sintió aquellas fuertes manos agarrándola del cuello y estampando su cuerpo contra la puerta, la cual tembló ante el impacto.

―Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo… ¿qué fue eso? ―dijo apretando un poco más su cuello antes de soltarlo y bajar ambas manos hasta los antebrazos de la amatista.

―No… no sé a qué…

―No me mientas ya te lo he dicho ―seseó apretando su agarre.

―Tú aceptaste que bailara con él, ahora no me vengas ―una cachetada detuvo las palabras de la morocha…

―Yo no te dije que te pegaras tanto a su cuerpo o que no le despegaras los ojos de encima ―vociferó volviendo a pegarle.

―Yo no… no…

―Tú, tú, tú ―dijo en un tono burlón―… ¿crees que él podrá salvarte? Es él ―lo último no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación… pero no era posible, él no podía saber que ella conocía a Eriol, y mucho menos que aquel hombre de ojos azules era el dueño de su corazón.

Sintió las manos nuevamente en su cuello, apretando cada vez más, el aire le faltaba y cuando pensó que ya se desvanecía él la soltó y volvió a golpearla…

―Ya te lo dije eres mía y eso no va a cambiar…

Mientras tanto en el departamento de cierta pareja de castaños un pelinegro de ojos azules caminaba, como un animal enjaulado, de un lugar a otro en aquella sala, ante la preocupada mirada de la pareja, que amablemente habían decidido acompañarlo a Japón para ayudarlo. De repente los objetos que adornaban el lugar comenzaron a flotar.

―Eriol, por favor ―se escuchó la voz de Shaoran mientras ambos castaños trataban de sujetar los objetos que levitaban a unos cuantos centímetros le los muebles.

―Eriol, tranquilízate y dinos de una vez que sucede ―exigió Sakura mientras guardaba en un cajón los objetos que tenía en los brazos.

El inglés se detuvo y observo a la pareja de castaños que lo miraban con preocupación. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente, cosa que estaba haciendo muy seguido desde la noche en que despertó pronunciando el nombre de Tomoyo, hacía ya cuatro días.

―No entiendo ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?...

―Eriol, eres el primero de nosotros que logra acercarse a ella en ocho meses… después de que me dijera que ya no era mi amiga no quiso volver a vernos, ni a mí, ni a Shaoran, ni a ninguno de nuestros amigos ―dijo Sakura con un evidente dolor en su voz mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

―Si tu no nos dices que sucedió no podemos ayudarte.

―Yo no soy el que necesita ayuda, ella la necesita ―iba a continuar diciéndoles como la había visto, pero al ver los ojos de Sakura llenos de dolor y tristeza, y al borde de las lágrimas no pudo decirlo. Hizo silencio por un momento―… Ese hombre tiene algo que no me agrada, su aura es muy oscura y estoy seguro de que tiene magia.

―¿QUÉ? ―preguntó la pareja al unísono, aunque la voz de la castaña apenes se escuchó.

―Eriol, no puede ser, nosotros lo hubiéramos sentido ―replicó Shaoran.

―Sabes que se puede ocultar y más si tienes algún objeto específico para ello ―la pareja de castaños lo miró extrañada, pero ninguno dijo nada esperando que prosiguiera―… Notaron el anillo que lleva, es turmalina y diamante… ya lo había visto, pero no en esta vida…

―Según recuerdo, en alguna ocasión me dijo que era una herencia familiar, pero no recuerdo haber sentido algo ante ese anillo ―agregó el chino sin despegar sus ojos del pelinegro.

―Tiene magia, de eso estoy seguro… aunque tengo que investigar un poco sobe el ―se giró y dio unos pasos hacía la puerta―… Sera mejor que me valla.

―Eriol ―comenzó a decir Sakura todavía preocupada, pero Shaoran le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada más.

El castaño se acercó a Eriol y lo acompaño a la salida, cerró la puerta y caminó con el pelinegro hasta el ascensor.

―No es necesario que me acompañes hasta la salida.

―Si lo es ―respondió Shaoran apretando el botón del ascensor que marcaba recepción―… vas a decirme que sucedió ―no era una pregunta. Las puertas se cerraron y el aparato comenzó a descender. El inglés lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

―Está mal… muy mal, te aseguro que la tristeza, dolor y miedo que había en sus ojos jamás la vi en nadie… y eso no es todo ―volvió a suspirar pero ya no dijo nada…

―Eriol, yo también quiero ayudar a Tomoyo, pero si tu no me dices las cosas no puedo adivinar ―dijo Shaoran volviendo a mirarlo serio, justo en el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Eriol comenzó a caminar sin decir nada y el castaño lo acompaño hasta la puerta y después de un suspiro de resignación dijo―… Bien, como quieras, estaremos aquí unos días más cualquier cosa llama y… gracias por no decir nada ante Sakura.

―Ni lo digas, Sakura es mi amiga y sé que esta situación la lastima ―y sin más se alejó haciendo un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

**Hola, aqui nuevamente terminando otro capitulo, que espero les haya gustado y despejado/aclarada algunas dudas/sospechas. aunque conociendome seguro desperte más dudas.  
**

**Bien, sé que me queda más de una cosa por aclarar, pero dejenme decirles tiempo al tiempo.**

**Y, ya solo darle las gracais a todos lo que me leen y dejan sus review, los cuales siempre trato de responder mordiendome un poco la lengua poprque soy un spoiler andante, =/**

**Bueno sin más me despido hasta el proximo cap, tratare de subirlo lo más rapido posible, con alogo de suerte podre seguir con el ritmo que llevo.**

**Nuevamente gracais por sus review y ya saben si gustan dejar alguno, pueden hacerlo.**

**Saludos Noe**


	5. Chapter 5 En aquel café

**Por ti  
**

**-En aquel café-**

Hacia dos días de la fiesta y las marcas resaltaban en su nívea piel, aunque solo ella las viera. Sus brazos tenían más moretones que de costumbre, al igual que su cuello, el cual todavía le dolía cuando tragaba.

Esa mañana había tenido que acompañar a su marido a la empresa para firmar algunos papeles. Su madre había comprado una pequeña empresa y decidió ponerla a nombre de Tomoyo, lo único que la joven tenía que hacer era firmar los papeles, pues su marido se encargaba de la administración de todo. Se suponía que sería algo simple y rápido, pero termino tomándole toda la mañana y finalmente se vio obligada a ir a almorzar con su esposo y su madre.

Sonomi se veía realmente feliz y después del almuerzo insistió en que Tomoyo la acompañara a hacer unas compras, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no salían o hacían algo juntas. Kuroao también insistió en que lo hiciera, así que la amatista termino pasando la mitad de la tarde de tienda en tienda con su madre, seguidas muy de cerca por sus guardaespaldas.

Después de una tarde más agitada de lo que Tomoyo esperaba se encontró en aquel pequeño café que cada tanto visitaba. Sentada sola en una mesa bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos guardaespaldas que se habían ubicado a tres mesas de distancia frente a ella.

Le gustaba ese lugar por barias razones, no era muy grande ni demasiado concurrido, sus pastelillos eran deliciosos, su ambiente era tranquilo y la ayudaba a relajarse, y sobre todo le gustaba por los recuerdos…

"_La amatista prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrada en la calle por aquel muchacho de ojos azules. El día era frío y ambos tenían citas a las que, por diferentes motivos, no querían asistir._

_El pelinegro había visto la expresión triste de la amatista y sin dudarlo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar tirando de ella, aunque hay que decir que Tomoyo no se resistió mucho que digamos._

―_Eriol ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?_

―_Ya casi llegamos, es a la vuelta de la esquina ―respondió girando levemente su rostro hacia la amatista mostrándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas._

―_Se supone que a ambos nos esperan en otro lugar ―se quejó Tomoyo mientras miraba los autos que circulaban por la calle, entonces sintió que chocaba con algo y al mirar hacia adelante se encontró pegada al cuerpo de Eriol, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suyo y sin darse cuenta solo se perdió en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos azules._

―_Sé que nos esperan, pero tú no quieres ir a escuchar las practicas del "modelo" y yo no quiero ir donde Kaho… vamos escapemos un día de nuestras parejas y seamos solo nosotros ―pidió Eriol en un susurro y Tomoyo solo pudo asentir mientras se despegaba un poco del cuerpo de su amigo. Eriol sonrió ante esa respuesta y simplemente la arrastro al interior de aquel café._

_El lugar era muy lindo, parte de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes repletos de libros, la música era tenue y tranquila, y no había mucha gente considerando que eran casi las seis de la tarde. Eriol caminó hasta una mesa que había en un rincón y corrió una de las sillas para que Tomoyo se sentara, luego él se ubicó frente a ella. La mesera los atendió y les trajo sus órdenes a una velocidad increíble._

―_Es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

―_Escapando de Nakuru un día que quería que la acompañara a ir de compras ―lo que provoco una carcajada en la muchacha―… bueno tu eres mujer sabes cómo son con esas cosas…_

―_No, no lo sé, dime ―pidió la amatista tratando de contener la risa y Eriol pareció dudar si responder o no._

―_Es un lugar excelente si quieres pasar un rato tranquilo…_

―_Eriol Hiiragizawa ¡¿estas evadiendo el tema?! ―dijo con un exagerado tono, como si la ofendiera._

―_No, evadirlo sería… preguntarte ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la cita con tu novio? ―preguntó sorprendiendo a la amatista._

―_Bien yo te respondo pero tú me dices ¿Por qué no quieres ir con Kaho? ―Eriol la miró con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona y asintió―… Ok, pero después cambiamos de tema ―él volvió a asentir―… Dylan se está portando extraño, sé que está molesto por algo pero no me quiere decir… y por cómo ha ido mi semana mi humor hoy no está como para soportar sus miradas cargadas de reproche y sus indirectas, además cuando esta con sus amigos de la banda es más lo que me ignora que otra cosa, ¿no se para que quiere que valla?… Bien tu turno._

―_No quiero ver a Kaho porque va a insistir en que quiere que vuelva a Londres con ella ―los ojos de Tomoyo se centraron en aquellos azules, tratando de descifrar si el muchacho le estaba haciendo una broma, no quería admitirlo, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del inglés, era su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, siempre podía contar con él, si debía ser sincera se le haría muy difícil todo si el no estuviera allí― he estado pateando ese viaje desde hace tiempo y la verdad planeo seguir haciéndolo, quiero seguir con mi vida normal mientras sea posible, porque sé que en cuanto vuelva a Londres mi vida se dividirá entre la empresa y las reuniones con magos y hechiceros… me gusta esto de poder tomar un chocolate con una amiga sin que me reproche que este es mi cuarto pastelillo ―dijo entre risas mientras tomaba uno de los pastelillos que la mesera les había dejado, y lo mordía con ganas._

―_Qué horror, ya llevas cuatro pastelillos ―dijo Tomoyo en un falso tono dramático, sin poder contener la risa al terminar la frase, cosa que hizo que el inglés también se riera._

―_Pruébalos, te desafío a no volverte adicta a ellos ―dijo con una mirada picara, sabiendo que la amatista no se resistiría a un desafío. Tomoyo tomó un pastelillo, lo mordió y en ese instante supo que acababa de perder…"_

Ese día habían hablado de cualquier cosa ignorando al mundo, fueron solo ellos, dos amigos. Desde entonces aquel pequeño y tranquilo café se convirtió en el refugio de ambos, cada vez que alguno se sentía mal o simplemente necesitaba escapar del mundo terminaba allí en compañía del otro. Cuando Eriol se fue a Londres la amatista termino convirtiendo aquel lugar en un ritual visitándolo como mínimo tres veces a la semana, pero desde su compromiso y boda apenas si podía ir a aquel lugar tan preciado para ella.

Su café se enfriaba y los acostumbrados pastelillos seguían intactos en aquel plato. Sus ojos paseaban por el lugar sin ver realmente nada, solo escuchaba la suave música tratando de olvidarlo todo.

―Tomoyo ―aquella voz era un susurro, pero ella podía reconocerla como fuera, se giró y de pie junto a ella se encontró con un Eriol, enfundado en un traje gris, que le regalaba una sonrisa un tanto triste.

―Er… señor Hiiragizawa ―dijo también en un susurro volviendo su mirada a los dos hombres que se encontraban a unas mesas de ella y que no le despegaban los ojos de encima, el pelinegro disimuladamente siguió la mirada de la amatista.

―Un gusto verla aquí señora Mory ―dijo en voz alta para que los hombres lo escucharan y sin más hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se ubicó en la mesa a la que Tomoyo le daba la espalda, moviendo la silla para quedar lo más cerca posible de la morocha.

La mesera lo atendió y le sirvió el café que ordenó, mientras Tomoyo centraba su mirada en la taza que contenía aquel líquido negro y comenzaba a revolverlo.

―Veo que tus guardaespaldas ya no son mujeres ―dijo no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara, esperó una respuesta, pero al no obtener nada continuó―… En verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Me han comentado que ya no tienes amigos y obviamente no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alejarte de tus amigos? ¿Por qué estas con ese hombre?... no soy ciego y no entiendo porque estas con él, sabes que cualquiera de nosotros puede ayudarte ―iba a continuar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que la amatista se ponía de pie...

La vio moverse a su lado encaminándose hacia la puerta y sin poder contenerse más se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Tomoyo se giró con el temor reflejado en los ojos, en verdad no esperaba que hiciera eso. Los ojos de la morocha volaron hacia donde estaban los guardaespaldas que ya se acercaban a su mesa, pero rápidamente la sorpresa reemplazo al temor. Aquellos dos hombres no se movían, estaban congelados en su lugar y al pasear su mirada por el salón noto que todos los presentes permanecían estáticos en sus posiciones a excepción del pelinegro que sujetaba delicadamente su brazo y se acercaba más a ella.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―soltó en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

―Como por lo visto no hay forma de hablar contigo sin que alguien nos interrumpa, tuve que detener el tiempo para poder hacerlo ―dijo con voz suave y una mirada un tanto consternada―… ¿Tomy me vas a decir que sucede? ―preguntó mientras acariciaba con sumo cuidado la magullada mejilla de la amatista. La mano de Tomoyo se posó sobre la de él y la detuvo un momento allí.

―No puedo ―respondió con mucho esfuerzo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas.

―Tomoyo él te lastima ¿Por qué sigues con ese hombre? ―el dolor se notaba en su voz y con la otra mano limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender de esos orbes amatistas. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo sus brazos la rodearon y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de aquella bella mujer.

Tomoyo escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo el latido de aquel corazón y dejando que sus fosar nasales se inundaran de ese embriagador perfume que tanto le gustaba. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas y no quería abandonar esa posición, se sentía segura entre los brazos de Eriol, sintiendo sus caricias y el arrullo de su corazón… pero no podía quedarse así, el tiempo no podía permanecer detenido para siempre y aunque le doliera no podía quedarse con él. Se separó lentamente, acomodo su bufanda y abrigo.

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo en un susurro triste.

―No lo hagas, ven conmigo ―suplicó tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―No sé cómo o por qué, pero no puedo ―los ojos de Eriol bajaron al cuello de la morocha, más precisamente donde descansaba el nudo de la bufanda que ella acababa de acomodar y su expresión se volvió seria. Busco en sus bolsillos, saco una tarjeta y un bolígrafo, con el cual escribió algo al dorso de aquel papel impreso.

―Quiero que tengas esto contigo ―dijo ofreciéndole la tarjeta―, escóndelo llévalo encima todo el tiempo, si me necesitas, en el momento que sea allí están mis números.

Tomoyo asintió y guardo la tarjeta, sin siquiera mirarla, en su bolsillo, luego la escondería mejor. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y antes de que Eriol descongelara el tiempo lo sujetó por las mejillas y lo besó, el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que correspondiera aquel tan esperado y deseado beso, que comenzó algo tímido y temeroso pero rápidamente se llenó de necesidad, pasión y deseo, sin dejar de ser dulce y gentil. Las sensaciones que los invadieron eran únicas, ambos a su manera, sabían que nunca habían sentido algo así con nadie. Finalmente terminaron el beso por falta de aire. Eriol iba a replicarle que ahora no podía dejarlo, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad no lo hizo, sabía que ella debía salir de aquella casa por sí misma para romper el hechizo que la ataba a ese lugar.

Luchando contra sí mismo ocupó nuevamente su silla y permitió que el tiempo volviera a correr. Tuvo que sujetarse a la silla para no salir detrás de ella y los guardaespaldas. Cerró sus ojos y rogó para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**Bien, aquí otro capitulo, creo las estoy mal acostumbrando con esto, les estoy dando un capitulo por día... pero bueno disfrutenlo y rueguen por que pueda seguir así, pues con la escuela y demas se me va a complicar un poco, ya me veo andando toda zombie por las mañanas por pasar las noches escribiendo... pero ya me obsesione demasiado con esta historia. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... todavia no se como hice para evitar que Eriol la secuestrara y se la llevara muy lejos.**

**Por último como de costumbre, gracais a todas por sus review, debo decir que es lo que me motiva y me da fuerza para tratar de terminar un capitulo al día.**

**Saludos Noelia**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

** Por ti**

**-Escape-**

Volvía a estar frente al espejo de aquel blanco baño que tantas veces la había visto llorar en todos esos meses. Pero esta vez no lloraba ni cubría sus moretones con maquillaje. Hacía un rato que delineaba sus labios con la yema de los dedos, sentía un cosquilleo que nunca había sentido.

Todavía no podía creer que había besado a Eriol, hacía cinco años y cuatro meses que él se había ido, dejándole como despedida una carta y el recuerdo que aquel suave beso en los labios.

Beso que la dejo completamente confundida. Sí lo deseaba, pero jamás esperó que fuera así de sorpresivo y "así". Ella sabía de su relación con Kaho y aunque él discutiera con ella cada dos por tres seguían juntos, y aunque ella estaba con Dylan no podía dejar de pensar en Eriol… "¿Cómo puede ser que amándolo de esta manera terminara aceptando a Kuroao?" la amatista se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces pero todavía no podía responderla.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación, lo que le indicaba que su marido estaba nuevamente en la casa. Tomó la tarjeta que Eriol le había dado y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos del vestido que estaba usando, y sin demorar mucho más salió del baño.

Llevaba unas calzas largas de color negro y un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, de cuello alto y mangas largas, lo único que cortaba el negro era el dorado de su collar. Todavía no se había calzado y su cabello se veía un poco más que húmedo.

En la habitación se encontró con un Kuroao molesto, el hombre iba y venía de una punta a la otra de la habitación. Tomoyo se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, verlo así no era bueno. Había varias razones por las que podía estar en ese estado y por lo general ella terminaba siendo la culpable.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo se tensó y lentamente su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular mientras sus ojos seguían a esa oscura figura. De repente el pelinegro se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteo a verla. Aquellos ojos grises parecían soltar chispas. Kuroao comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y el cuerpo de Tomoyo empezó a temblar. Después de un año junto a él ya podía leer sus movimientos y la forma en que acababa de inclinar la cabeza le decía que lo que sea que le molestara era su culpa. Lentamente Tomoyo comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

―¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿A dónde fuiste? ―preguntó forzando su voz para que sonara dulce.

―Fui de compras con mi madre ―dijo la amatista tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, mientras su espalda chocaba con la pared.

―¿Y luego que hiciste? ―esta vez su tono sonó más peligroso.

-Solo Fuimos a un café ...

―¿Con quién?

―Con los guardaes… ―no pudo terminar la frase, el golpe se lo impidió, la hizo girar el rostro y al instante sintió la sangre en su boca proveniente desde su labio inferior.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me mientas? ―dijo apretando los dientes mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla y la forzaba a mirarlo― Te alegraste de verlo ¿Verdad? ―agregó mientras le daba cachetadas en el rostro. De repente la sujeto con fuerza de las mejillas y le dio un beso rudo y salvaje, completamente desagradable. Su lengua forzó la entrada en la boca de Tomoyo y termino su salvaje beso mordiendo el labio inferior de la amatista, con tal fuerza que le sacó un gemido de dolor― Dime _amor _¿Besa mejor que yo?

―SÍ ―respondió la morocha sin pensarlo siquiera. Estaba tan asqueada y cansada de ese hombre que ya no le importaba nada.

La furia brillo en aquellos ojos grises, de una forma que Tomoyo nunca había visto. La amatista sintió el golpe, era consciente de que Kuroao la estaba zamarreando pero no podía hacer nada, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sintió otro golpe, luego su cuerpo choco contra la pared y mientras caía su hombro derecho golpeo contra algo, lo único que la morocha sabia era que ese hombro le dolía horrores y el dolor de su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás. Sintió dos patadas en el estómago, y su cuerpo se hizo una bolita tratando de protegerse.

―¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no viene a salvarte? ―vocifero cerca del oído de la morocha mientras le tiraba el cabello. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la amatista, no tenía voz para gritar ni fuerza para defenderse, de repente él la soltó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, desde donde dijo―… vas a estar aquí hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

Cerro la puerta con fuerza y lo último que escuchó la amatista de él fue un grito algo amortiguado por la puerta "quiero a alguien todo el tiempo frente a esta puerta, la señora no saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo ordene"

Tomoyo permaneció tirada en el piso, el dolor no le permitía moverse, poco a poco comenzó a relajar el cuerpo hasta quedar completamente estirada en aquella alfombra. Lentamente el dolor comenzó a disiparse a excepción de la punzada que sentía en el hombro.

Tenía que irse de ese maldito lugar, debía intentarlo.

"_Atravesó el jardín con suma cautela, con algo de dificultad trepó la reja que delimitaba el terreno de la mansión y así logro llegar a la vereda, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, acomodó su mochila, dio dos pasos para alejarse de aquel lugar y… de repente sin poder explicar porque, se encontró caminando nuevamente hacia la mansión"_

Ese había sido su primer intento de escape, y para desgracia de la amatista aquello se había repetido cada vez que intentó escapar , no encontraba explicación para ello, pero eso no la detenía, cada tanto volviera a intentarlo y después de un profundo suspiro decidió que esa era una linda noche para volver a intentarlo.

Se puso de pie, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tirada en el piso. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y este marcaba las 00:34.

―Rayos cinco horas ―susurró antes de encaminarse al baño. Rebusco en el botiquín y sacó un frasco con analgésicos del cual se tomó tres pastillas, su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que ya casi no le hacían efecto. Su hombro le dolía pero dio gracias de que no estuviera dislocado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado la tarjeta de Eriol para asegurarse de que seguía allí. El simple tacto con ese trozo de papel hizo crecer la esperanza en su interior… Eriol estaba allí, todo volvería a estar bien, como antes de que él se fuera. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para renovar sus fuerzas.

Se puso unas zapatillas deportivas y no tomo nada más de aquel lugar, solo camino hasta la ventana y salió al balcón, con cuidado descendió las escaleras que daban al jardín trasero. Caminó entre las sombras hasta llegar al ligustro que bordeaba uno de los tantos caminos de aquel inmenso jardín. Se agacho un poco y comenzó a moverse sin levantarse demasiado hasta llegar a la reja, podía ver la vereda, ese sector de la calle estaba bastante oscuro, solo iluminad por la tenue luz de la luna. Se dispuso a trepar la reja, ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo después de tantos intentos de escape. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro al hacer fuerza con sus brazos, el hombro le dolía, pero eso no la iba a detener. Sentía fuego creciendo en su interior, quemando todos los miedos y dudas, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

De repente estaba en la vereda, acababa de salir de la mansión, ahora solo le quedaba alejarse. Comenzó a sentir que algo le pesaba en el cuello, una de sus manos atrapo aquel dije en forma de lagrima, mientras que la otra mano apretó la tarjeta de Eriol. Escucho un CLIC y de repente la mano que sostenía el dije cedió, al mirarla noto que la delgada cadena de oro se había cortado. Abrió la mano y vio aquella lágrima negra descansando en su palma, ese había sido un regalo de Kuroao antes de que su vida se tornara una pesadilla, Tomoyo la sentía como una marca de propiedad y la odiaba, por lo que sin siquiera dudarlo la dejo caer al piso.

Miró la calle, no andaba nadie. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar con más decisión de la que se creía capaz, al llegar del otro lado de la calle finalmente soltó el aire que había contenido y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esa distancia era lo más lejos que jamás había llegado y sin analizarlo más acelero el pasó, no podía quedarse allí pues la podían encontrar de un momento a otro.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando el hombro le dolía y todavía no sabía a donde ir, no podía llegar donde sus amigos, la mayoría ya no estaban en Tomoeda y los que sí seguramente Kuroao los visitaría en cuanto notara que ella no estaba. Volvió a sentir la tarjeta en su bolsillo, la saco y miró a su alrededor buscando una farola que le diera más luz y entonces lo noto, estaba frente a esa mansión de estilo inglés, la misma que tantas veces había visitado. Las luces de los jardines estaban encendidas pero las puertas de rejas estaban cerradas, habían estado así desde que él se marchara a Londres. Con un suspiro cruzo la calle y toco el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a insistir y nuevamente nada.

Miró la tarjeta, del lado impreso decía "Eriol Hiiragizawa director de industrias Hiiragizawa" y cuatro números telefónicos dos de ellos con diferente característica y prefijo. Eso no le decía nada. La giró y en el reverso encontró unos símbolos extraños que ella no sabía decir que eran y en un rincón apartado de los símbolos, escrito con esa caligrafía que tanto había extrañado decía "Hotel Taiyo" un número de teléfono y el número interno 512.

No podía arriesgarse a que nadie la viera, por lo que presentarse en el hotel no era una opción. Comenzó a caminar rodeando el ligustro que bordeaba la mansión, y viendo que no había ningún espacio por donde pudiera pasar, se armó de valor, más que nada por su hombro y trepó un árbol cuyas ramas se adentraban al terreno de la mansión. Ayudándose con el enorme ligustro descendió sin necesidad de saltar semejante altura.

Rodeo la casa hasta encontrar la puerta balcón que daba a la biblioteca y rogando por que la mansión no tuviera alguna alarma, tomó una roca y rompió uno de los cristales de la puerta. Con cuidado metió la mano y abrió la puerta.

Los muebles en el interior estaban cubiertos con grandes telas. Recorrió el lugar como si hubiera pasado allí toda su vida. Llego a la cocina y con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas encontró unos fósforos, encendió uno y se apresuró a buscar alguna vela, sabía que Nakuru las guardaba en el tercer cajón a la derecha, y al abrirlo allí estaban, tomó una y la encendió, la tenue luz le permitió dar con la caja de fusibles y bajando un interruptor la electricidad volvió al interior de la casa.

Camino hasta el teléfono, sabía dónde estaba, pero no sabía si todavía funcionaba. Quito la tela que cubría el aparato y cruzando los dedos lo levanto y se lo llevo al oído… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar el tono y sin perder más tiempo marco el número que el mismo Eriol había escrito en el dorso de aquella tarjeta.

Escucho un tono, otro y otro, sintió que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, no sabía que haría si nadie contestaba, y entonces…

―Hola ―se escuchó la voz de hombre por el auricular y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la amatista, mientras el nudo en su garganta de deshacía y soltaba el aire que sin notarlo había estado conteniendo.

* * *

**y otro capitulo que termina. Como de costumbre espero que les haya gustado.**

**agradezco como siempre sus review, y les comunico que si todo va bien el lunes recien estare subiendo el capitulo que sigue y si la suerte esta de mi lado puede que tambien publique un one-short de tomoyo y eriol (más que suerte presiso tiempo, pero bueno ya se vera que sucede)**

**saludos a todos que pasen un lindo finde.**

**besos Noe**


	7. Chapter 7 En la mansión

**Por ti**

**En la mansión.**

En el penthouse del hotel Taiyo, uno de los más importantes de Tomoeda, los dos guardianes miraban disimuladamente a su amo. El pelinegro se había plantado en el sillón junto al teléfono, hacía al menos tres horas, aparentando estar tranquilo mientras leía un libro, pero era más que evidente su nerviosismo y expectativa, de otra forma esas páginas no pasarían a esa velocidad. Ya había cortado cuatro llamadas desde Londres después de escuchar el nombre de quien llamaba, con la excusa de que esperaba una llamada importante.

Nakuru daba vueltas en pijama por la sala mientras peinaba su cabello y Spinel leía tirado en un sillón frente al mago.

―¿Nos vas a decir que esperas? Me pones nerviosa ―se quejó finalmente la castaña.

―Valla, te tardaste en preguntar ―respondió el inglés sin despegar los ojos del libro― y, no, no te voy a decir así que puedes ir a dormir ―agregó en un tono un tanto molesto.

La castaña lo miró con algo de recelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

―A mí también me preocupa ―concluyó la castaña en un tono molesto sin voltear a verlo, dándole a entender que sabía más de lo que él le contaba, y sin más se perdió por el pasillo hacía su habitación.

―Sabes que Nakuru quiere mucho a Tomoyo… y es más que obvio que estamos aquí por ella ―dijo Spinel en un tono despreocupado sin levantar sus ojos del libro.

―Por lo visto no es la única que se preocupa ―exclamó el inglés mirando al pequeño guardián, que levantó la vista del libro al sentí la mirada de Eriol sobre él― llevas demasiado tiempo leyendo la misma página Spinel ―el guardián no cambio su expresión seria, y sin darle importancia a las palabras de su amo volvió a centrarse en el libro.

Eriol suspiró y finalmente decidió dejar aquel lugar, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el balcón, el frio aire de la noche lo ayudaría a calmarse. Nuevamente no podía sacar de su cabeza a esa mujer de ojos amatistas, tenía tantas preguntas y sin importar lo que hiciera no conseguía respuestas. Centró sus ojos en las luces que delimitaban las calles, sentía el irremediable deseo de correr y no detenerse hasta tener a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, de repente el sonido del teléfono lo trajo a la realidad y antes del cuarto timbre el inglés estaba saltando el sillón para contestar.

―Hola ―dijo como si nada ante la sorprendida mirada de Spinel y Nakuru, que volvía a estar de pie en el pasillo, la actitud de su amo no dejaba de llamarles la atención. Pero Eriol ni los noto―, hola ―volvió a decir al no obtener respuesta del otro lado. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del teléfono y su corazón dio un brinco.

―Eriol… necesito tu ayuda ―dijo la voz un tanto temblorosa de Tomoyo. Si al escuchar aquel suspiro su corazón brinco ahora estaba a punto de escapar de su pecho.

―¿Dónde estás? ―fue todo lo que pudo decir.

―En tu antigua mansión, no sé si sigue siendo tuya, pero no sabía a donde ir o que hacer ―respondió con algo de dificultad la muchacha. Al escuchar esto, un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Eriol.

―Todavía es mía, no te muevas de ahí, voy para allá.

―Gracias Eriol.

―Estaré allí tan rápido como pueda.

―Ok… te espero ―fue lo último que escucho antes de que Tomoyo colgara.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está bien? ―preguntó una preocupada Nakuru mientras se acercaba a Eriol.

―No lo sé, tengo que irme, por más protección que tenga la mansión no es conveniente que este sola ―respondió el inglés mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, que le habían dado en la empresa, y se encaminaba a la puerta― Nakuru quédate aquí, quiero que vallas mañana a la mansión… si alguien me busca estoy ocupado y no los puedo atender ―concluyó antes de que la guardiana explotara en preguntas é insistiera para ir con él, y sin más salió dando un portazo.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, y moviéndose con prisa llego al BMW negro que encendió las luces en cuanto presiono el botón que quitaba la alarma. Subió al vehículo y salió de aquel lugar, tratando de controlarse para no correr el auto a lo que daba, no sería muy útil que lo arrestaran por exceso de velocidad y en verdad Tomoyo lo necesitaba.

Eran casi las 02:00 a.m. cuando llego a la mansión Hiiragizawa, no había tardado más de quince minutos, pues casi no andaban vehículos a esa hora. Las rejas se abrieron en cuando el auto se acercó, condujo el pequeño tramo hasta la casa y detuvo el vehículo. Aquel lugar no había cambiado nada en esos cinco años, sabía que los hechizos que había dejado sobre la propiedad hacían eso, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Aunque este no era momento para eso. Al pisar el último escalón que daba acceso a la entrada la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Miró aquel pasillo apenas iluminado, cerró los ojos y al instante sintió la presencia de la amatista en la biblioteca, caminó sin abrir los ojos y se detuvo ante esa puerta entreabierta. Miró la luz que salía de la habitación por ese pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco, y finalmente con un suspiro entro en aquella biblioteca que había sido su refugio en tantas ocasiones.

Al ingresar sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar, la luz provenía de la lámpara del escritorio y otra que iluminaba aquel sillón donde él solía pasar horas leyendo, el mismo sillón donde ahora se encontraba Tomoyo hecha un bollito. Sujetaba sus rodillas mientras miraba la luna por aquellas enormes ventanas. El corazón del pelinegro se encogió al verla en ese estado, ella que siempre había sido tan alegre y tierna, llena de dulzura y una bondad incomparable… Ese maldito pagaría por todo lo que le hizo a _su_ preciosa amatista.

―Tomy ―susurró Eriol mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

La muchacha se giró y al ver al pelinegro allí, de pie frente a ella, se lanzó a sus brazos y fue atrapada con delicadeza por el inglés. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Eriol y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, pero estas no eran como todas las que había derramado en los pasados meses, estas eran lágrimas de alegría, estaba realmente feliz de haber podido abandonar, finalmente, aquella casa.

―¿Tomy, estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó el pelinegro sin soltarla.

―Gracias ―la voz de la morocha salió entrecortada por el llanto y algo amortiguada por la ropa de Eriol―… en verdad no sabía a donde ir, él conoce a todos mis amigos…

―No tienes que agradecer ―dijo el inglés separándose un poco de ella para verla, con cuidado la sujetó de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara y en ese instante la expresión calmada y algo alegre de Eriol se desvaneció.

Sabía que un fuerte hechizo había estado cubriendo a la amatista y aunque él había podido ver a través de aquel escudo mágico, no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen…

El rostro de Tomoyo estaba muy magullado, su labio inferior tenía dos cortes y uno parecía reciente, sus mejillas eran un salpicado de moretones en diferentes tonalidades, en su ojo derecho una mancha verdosa delataba un moretón que estaba desapareciendo, sobre la ceja del ojo izquierdo había un corte que recién comenzaba a sanar y en el cuello se notaba el inicio de unas marcas que eran escondidas por el cuello alto de su vestido.

Aquellos ojos color amatista se llenaron de dolor al ver la expresión de Eriol, los labios del pelinegro se habían pegado formando una línea recta y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y serios, parecía estar estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro. Tomoyo se giró hacia la derecha y le esquivó la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintió los dedos del inglés delineando su rostro con mucho cuidado.

―Ese maldito quiere que lo asesine ―dijo Eriol en un susurro muy suave, completamente cargado de odio, el cual Tomoyo pudo escuchar por el silencio que reinaba en aquella mansión. Los ojos de la amatista buscaron aquellos orbes azules y los vio llenos de dolor―. Perdóname Tomoyo, tendría que haber llegado antes ―agregó con un evidente arrepentimiento y de repente comenzaron a escucharse golpes en el lugar, ambos miraron a su alrededor y notaron que los libros y algunos objetos, habían estado flotando, y ahora volvían sonoramente a su lugar.

―No hay nada que perdonar, si alguien tiene alguna culpa aquí, esa soy yo… después de todo yo lo acepte…

―No lo entiendo, aquí hay algo más… tengo demasiadas preguntas y la mayoría solo tú las puedes responder ―la amatista asintió, sabía que tenía que colaborar si quería que la ayudaran―, pero primero vamos a tratar de hacer algo con esas heridas y moretones… ¿Duele?

―Un poco, más que nada el hombro derecho, cuando Kuroao me empujo el hombro choco contra la pared y al caer volví a chocar con otra cosa ―Tomoyo detuvo lo que estaba diciendo al sentir los dedos de Eriol sobre sus labios…

―No me digas más ―suplicó con algo de dificultad mientras soltaba lentamente el aire, con lo que la amatista comprendió que se estaba conteniendo para no ir tras Kuroao en ese mismo momento. Después de unos segundos de silencio el pelinegro desvió la mirada de ella y habló―… Ven ―y sin más la guio por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Eriol abrió la puerta y con un gesto le indico que entrara. Allí los muebles no estaban cubiertos por telas, pero tampoco tenían polvo ni nada que denotara el paso del tiempo, era como si él nunca se hubiera ido de ese lugar. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la amatista.

―¡Lo que hace la magia! ―dijo él con una de sus sonrisas y sin más se encamino a la puerta que estaba a un lado del enorme ropero, la abrió dejando ver el interior del baño y le indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera―… Toma un baño con las sales rojas, yo voy a buscar algunas cosas y vengo.

En cuanto el pelinegro salió del baño Tomoyo hizo lo que él le dijo, lleno la bañera echo una medida de aquellas extrañas sales rojas, tan rojas eran que después de unos minutos el agua tomo un color muy parecido al de la sangre, por lo que le dio un poco de cosita sumergirse en aquella enorme tina llena de agua, pero finalmente lo hizo, el cuerpo le dolía y necesitaba relajarse.

El agua caliente era realmente reconfortante y el perfume de esas sales la ayudaba a despejar su mente. De repente empezó a escuchar música instrumental, muy relajante. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse al cansancio y todas las tensiones de ese día, y de los últimos meses, sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que cayera presa del sueño, pero un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

―Pasa ―dijo, sin siquiera pensarlo. La puerta se abrió y Eriol se asomó con una cálida sonrisa, lo cual hizo que el rostro de Tomoyo se pusiera casi tan rojo como el agua que cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

―Traje algunas cosas para agregar a tú baño ―dijo mostrándole dos frascos y como si nada se sentó al borde de la tina mientras abría uno de los frascos―, las sales combinadas con estas flores y una mezcla de hiervas y magia van a hacer que te sientas mejor ―decía mientras vertía en el agua un líquido verdoso y luego agregaba un puñado de flores secas―, el dolor se va a ir, no prometo que los moretones desaparecerán en seguida, pero si van a tardar menos.

Los ojos de Tomoyo no podían dejar de ver a ese hombre que se movía con tanta soltura y libertad ante ella, de una forma tan natural que solo la encontraba comparable a la de parejas que pasan juntos mucho tiempo. De repente esos ojos azules se le quedaron viendo, lo cual trajo su mente a la realidad.

―¿Sucede algo? ―el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco de ella.

―Nada ―respondió con una sonrisa― te dejo algo de ropa sobre la cama y voy a hacerte algo para comer.

Eriol salió del baño, dejando a la amatista con la impresión de que en verdad quería decir algo más, pero el agua, la música, los perfumes y la magia eran tan relajantes que no quiso arruinar el momento llenando su cabeza de preguntas, luego vería si le sucedía algo a su amigo.

El inglés bajo las escaleras manteniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, quería volver a la habitación y comerse a besos a esa mujer, cuidarla, arrullarla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba… ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Por qué seguía dudando cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo? Sabía que ella lo quería pero constantemente se preguntaba si ella lo amaba… "Rayos esa mujer me arruino" se dijo a sí mismo.

"_La pelirroja lo miraba con una expresión llena de desprecio. Kaho Mizuki jamás había sido una persona demasiado expresiva con sus emociones. Siempre calculadora, trataba de controlarlo todo, sobre todo a Eriol, quien con su forma de ser no terminaba de encajar en los perfectos planes y parámetros de la mujer._

―_Eriol, no puedo creer que me estés planteando esto. Tu eres la reencarnación de Clow, deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que significa que nosotros estemos juntos ―su tono era cada vez más alto y ya había comenzado a caminar de un lugar a otro en aquella sala._

―_Precisamente ese es el punto… tú quieres a Clow, sientes que deberías estar con él, y aunque yo sea su reencarnación solo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa no Clow Reed, nunca seré él ni sentiré lo que él ―respondió el inglés con voz calmada mientras la mujer se detenía y lo miraba con odio, lo cual le hizo pensar a Eriol ¿Sera ese su primer sentimiento real hacia mí?_

―_Esto es una estupidez… yo te amo…_

―_Tu amas el poder que herede de Clow._

―_Eso es una tontería, sabes que tú has sido mi vida durante los últimos años, haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¿Si lo que siento no es amor que es? ―dijo con algo de desesperación acercándose y acariciando el rostro del inglés, quien sujetó la mano de la mujer y la alejo con delicadeza._

―_Kaho yo no te amo y no se puede mandar sobre el corazón… y como yo sé lo que es amar a alguien quiero que tú también lo puedas sentir y que seas feliz junto a alguien que si te quiera ―el rostro de la mujer se descompuso y se alejó de Eriol._

―_¡Otra vez! ―soltó con desprecio y Eriol la miró algo desconcertado ¿A qué se refería? ― No se manda sobre el corazón… ¿Por qué los magos usan esa frase? Sobre todos ellos que saben que si se puede, el corazón obedece a la magia…_

―_Kaho ―dijo Eriol en un tono amenazante―… quien habla así no sabe lo que es el amor…_

―_Tú no sabrás nunca lo que es el amor, no sabrás si alguien te ama por lo que eres o solo por tu magia… te juro que te arrepentirás de dejarme ―y con esa amenaza la mujer se fue de aquella casa como alma que lleva el diablo."_

Por alguna razón cada vez que su mente y corazón discutían sobre sus sentimientos aquel recuerdo volvía a la mente del mago.

―¿Cómo esta Tomoyo? ―la vocecita del guardián devolvió la mente del pelinegro a la realidad y al girarse lo vio flotando delante de la puerta de la cocina.

―Tomando un baño ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

―Sí, pero debo recordarte que no soy tu mandadero ―dijo algo molesto el pequeño muñeco―… y Nakuru casi enloquece.

―Lo siento, debí suponerlo, pero no podía permitir que viniera, si ve a Tomoyo así, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá ―comentó mientras entraba en la cocina.

―¿Tan mal esta? ―preguntó Spinel siguiendo a su amo.

―Mejor preparemos algo para que coma Tomoyo ―fue la única respuesta del pelinegro.

Tomoyo salió de la tina cuando sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse y el agua a enfriarse. Tal y como Eriol dijo ya no le dolía nada. Envuelta en una toalla camino hasta la cama donde encontró un pijama de seda azul y un bóxer.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró un espejo de cuerpo entero en una esquina, se acercó a él y dejo caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al ver el reflejo que le devolvía aquel espejo. Su nívea piel estaba llena de moretones de diferentes tonalidades, aunque se destacaba más el de su hombro derecho, las marcas en su cuello y obviamente los moretones en su rostro. No le gustaba aquella imagen, se alejó del espejo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. El bóxer le quedaba algo suelto, parecía un mini short, la camisa, le sobraba de todos lados y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, en cuanto al pantalón lo descarto solo con verlo, era demasiado largo y seguramente se le caería.

Después de darse un vistazo rápido en el espejo decidió que estaba bien y bajó a la cocina. Al entrar se encontró a Eriol y Spinel frente a una bandeja llena de fruta bañada en azúcar y cortada en prolijos cubos, y una jarra con… ¿jugo? En verdad no sabía que era aquello, pero era de un tono verdoso que la hacía desconfiar.

―Valla, veo que te quedo bien lo que te deje ―dijo el inglés en un tono algo socarrón― ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Si gracias, en cuanto a la ropa estoy segura que podría hacerle unos retoques ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

―Ni se te ocurra, ese pijama fue un regalo.

―Ya lo sé, yo te regale este pijama… y por eso mismo puedo modificarlo ―dijo mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a ella.

―Tomoyo come ―la corto Eriol guiándola hasta la mesa y corriéndole la silla para que se ubicara―… y debo decirte que aunque ya no me quede, ese sigue siendo mi pijama favorito, además Nakuru te traerá ropa mañana y ―la amatista lo escuchaba mientras tomaba un trozo de manzana azucarada de la bandeja y se lo acercaba a los labios, en eso sintió la respiración de Eriol en su cuello, muy cerca de su oído―… Debo admitir que, en verdad me gusta cómo te ves con mi ropa ―susurró, luego se alejó para sentarse en una silla junto a ella y la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la amatista.

―¿Puedo saber qué es eso que hay en la jarra? ―preguntó desviando el tema.

―Licuado… se ve mal pero sabe muy bien…

La pareja siguió hablando como si nada ante la incrédula mirada de Spinel, quien permaneció en silencio desde la aparición de la mujer. Al guardián le costaba creer lo que veía y a pesar de toco cuando ella sonrió, ante un comentario de su amo, el guardián no pudo evitar recordarla en aquellos días de secundaria, cuándo pasaba tanto tiempo con Eriol que aquellos que no los conocían pensaban que eran pareja, la recordaba siempre dulce y gentil, con una sonrisa en su rostro y siguiendo con picardía las ideas, comentarios y bromas de su amo… y el rencor comenzó a crecer en su interior, rencor hacía quien fuera que se haya atrevido a lastimarla de esa manera. El guardián jamás lo admitiría, pero se preocupaba y quería a esa mujer tanto o más que a su amo.

El pequeño guardián estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que acababa de hacer. Se había sentado delante de Tomoyo e hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo, a lo cual la amatista respondió rascándole la cabeza con una mirada llena de ternura.

―No lo dirá nunca pero se preocupa por ti.

―Gracias Spinel ―dijo Tomoyo ocultando con su mano un bostezo, antes de volver a mirar al pelinegro― y gracias a ti Eriol, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía así de bien.

―Ya te lo dije una vez, haría cualquier cosa por ti ―y con esas palabras se puso de pie y le indico a la amatista que lo siguiera. Subieron las escaleras y nuevamente se vieron en la habitación de Eriol―. Creo que es hora de que descanses ya van a ser las cuatro.

―¿Y tú?

―Dormiré en la habitación de al lado ―Tomoyo miró con algo de miedo a su alrededor.

―No quiero…

―Todo estará bien, la casa está rodeada por una barrera mágica que nadie puede atravesar y esta es la habitación más segura ―la interrumpió tratando de calmarla pues comenzaba a verse nerviosa.

―Quédate conmigo ―rogó la amatista poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado a lo que Eriol solo pudo asentir.

Tomoyo no tardo nada en dormirse, se la veía muy tranquila y Eriol no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, había soñado tantas veces estar así con ella que ahora temía que si cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos descubriría que había sido otro sueño.

―Spinel ―susurró lo más bajo que pudo y unos segundos después el guardián flotaba ante él― quiero que vayas a la mansión donde vivía Tomoyo, vigila el lugar y ve si descubres algo.

El guardián asintió y desapareció, dejando a la pareja en la cama.

* * *

**Bien, otro capitulo que termina... sé que dije qe lo iba a publicar el lunes, pero me fue imposible, pero deben reconocer que este cap me quedo mucho más largo que los otros... y bueno como habran notado nos acercamo a la explicación de varias cuestiones.**

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y bien, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o preguntar ya saben me dejan un review.**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. saludos Noe.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fei Wang

**Por ti**

**8 - Fei Wang**

Esa noche el pelinegro no durmió casi nada, pues cada vez que estaba por rendirse ante el sueño, Tomoyo se removía desesperada entre pesadillas, hasta que finalmente quedó acurrucada contra su cuerpo y sujetando la camisa del pelinegro. Entre pesadilla y pesadilla Eriol termino arrullando a la amatista mientras la abrazaba para que dejara de temblar, tarareando aquella canción que su madre alguna vez había cantado para él. La amatista se tranquilizó recién cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. La respiración cálida y tranquila de esa mujer sobre su pecho le permitió dormir tranquilo por unas horas, cosa que no había podido hacer desde que la había visto golpeada en esa visión, aquella noche en Londres, desde ese momento ya casi no descansaba no podía dormir más de una hora sin despertar con aquella visión, pero ahora que ella estaba a su lado, todo era y sería diferente, nadie lo separaría de esa mujer, tendrían que arrancársela de los brazos muertos.

Ya no había pesadillas para ninguno de los dos, solo el leve y casi sordo ruido de la respiración del otro, pero de repente algo cambió… Eriol abrió los ojos y miró alrededor sin moverse. Acababa de sentir una presencia mágica muy fuerte que desapareció tan rápido como aprecio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, soltó el aire lentamente y al inspirar sus sentidos se inundaron por aquella fragancia de verbena que tanto había extrañado, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia mágica muy familiar. Nakuru había llegado.

Volvió a mirar ese rostro que ahora dormía tranquilo. La mayoría de los moretones más resientes todavía persistían. Con mucho cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la amatista y susurró un hechizo, que cubriría esas marcas ante los ojos de los otros, algo parecido a lo que ella tenía antes de escapar. Sintió la presencia de Nakuru subiendo las escaleras y con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a su bella durmiente, soltó las manos de Tomoyo que se aferraban a su camisa y salió de la cama. La amatista se removió un poco y se hizo un bollito. Eriol no podía despegarle los ojos de encima.

―Buenos días Nakuru, ¿Qué hora es? ―dijo en un susurro al sentir la mirada de la guardiana sobre su espalda.

―Buen día, van a ser las diez de la mañana ―respondió la castaña desde la puerta. El escudo de la habitación no la dejaría entrar a menos que él lo quisiera.

―¿Podrías preparar lo que trajiste para el desayuno? Me voy a dar una ducha ―agregó el ojiazul mirando de reojo a la mujer que seguía de pie en la puerta―… no la despiertes, no paso una buena noche ―y sin más se acercó al ropero tomo algo de ropa y se metió en el baño.

Tomoyo sentía algo de frío, pero el perfume que la rodeaba la hacía sentirse segura, todavía se sentía cansada, por lo que no abrió los ojos, estiró una de sus manos y encontró algo muy suave en la cama, era pequeño, quizás un muñeco… pero ella no tenía muñecos. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa pequeña figura negra con alas que la miraba inclinando la cabeza.

―Buen día Tomoyo ―dijo el guardián acercándose y echándose frente a ella. Los ojos de la amatista recorrieron el lugar, estaba en aquella enorme cama sola y llevaba un pijama de Eriol. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, era verdad no había sido un sueño.

―Buen día Spinel ―respondió mientras que, por costumbre, se llevaba la mano al cuello y buscaba esa maldita cadenita con su horrible colgante.

―Se rompió cuando saliste e la mansión ¿verdad? ―Tomoyo se incorporó, quedando sentada y sus ojos volaron al lugar de donde había provenido esa voz tan familiar, la puerta del baño. Allí estaba Eriol, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra con los botones todavía desprendidos, dejando ver aquel marcado abdomen y pecho. Su cabello todavía húmedo le decía a la amatista que acababa de ducharse. Los ojos de la mujer recorrieron lentamente aquella figura, que lentamente comenzó a acercarse.

―Buen día ―dijo finalmente la morocha al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Eriol, y se regañó mentalmente por quedarse como tonta, viendo sin decir nada.

―Buen día ―respondió el pelinegro, sin quitar su sonrisa de lado, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, precisamente del mismo lado donde él había dormido―. ¿No me vas a responder? ―preguntó pasando su mirada por Spinel y luego por Tomoyo, para finalmente centrarse en ese delicado y tentador cuello, reprimiendo la idea y las ganas de saltar sobre ella cual vampiro para comérsela a besos.

―Tenía una cadena con un colgante que Kuroao me había dado y ayer al salir de la mansión simplemente se… corto ―dijo pensando muy bien sus palabras mientras repasaba el suceso en su mente―… ¿Cómo sabias? ―preguntó finalmente centrando sus ojos en esos orbes azules.

―Pude sentir la magia cuando estábamos en el café y supuse que tendrías algo que te estaba atando a ese lugar… seguramente intentaste irte y terminaste volviendo ―no fue una pregunta pero Tomoyo asintió como si lo fuera. Eriol esquivo su mirada un momento y río―. Por eso no te secuestre en el café, iba con esa idea, pero con ese tipo de hechizos si la misma persona no sale del lugar no hay forma de romperlo y te lastimarías hasta volver ―agregó mirándola de reojo.

―Pero… yo había intentado salir… y como dijiste siempre volvía… ¿Por qué ahora pude hacerlo?

―La tarjeta que te di… contiene un hechizo que es como… un bloqueador, por llamarlo de alguna forma, fue lo que ayudo a romper los hechizos que estaban actuando sobre ti ―dijo dudando un poco, en verdad no sabía cómo explicar bien aquello, buscaba las palabras y la forma más simple en su mente, pero de repente sintió los labios de la amatista dejando un suave beso sobre su mejilla, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco y detuvo por completo su mente.

―Gracias ―susurró Tomoyo al separarse un poco de él. Sintió las manos de Eriol sujetando las suyas, sus ojos se encontraron y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, los labios del pelinegro estaban sobre los suyos, besándola con una dulzura casi desconocida para ella. Correspondió al beso, no quería que se detenga pero el aire comenzó a faltarle, al separarse una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos y cuando estaban a punto de repetir sus acciones un carraspeo los detuvo, ambos miraron al lugar de donde había venido el ruido y vieron a Spinel sentado a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados y su clásica expresión seria.

―No quisiera molestar, pero ―dijo mirando al pelinegro―… hay cosas importantes de las que hablar Eriol ―y sin más luego de aquel regaño comenzó a flotar y salió de la habitación.

La pareja se miró, Tomoyo no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo antes de levantarse y sin decir nada sobre lo que acababa de suceder ambos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, lanzándose miradas furtivas el uno al otro mientras sus mentes seguían perdidas en aquel beso que de alguna forma no sabían explicar.

"Me besó y pasó la noche conmigo, pero… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿y Mizuki?... Él ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre y ella le corresponde ¿Por qué me hace esto?... ¿Por qué me confunde tanto?... pero al diablo Mizuki él está aquí conmigo, vino por mi… Rayos, volvió a mirarme… Tranquila Tomoyo, solo es tu amigo, el mismo que prometió protegerte y hacer cualquier cosa por ti… AHHH BASTA, quita todo esto de la cabeza" se dijo finalmente a modo de regaño, tenía problemas más grandes que resolver.

Eriol noto algo de nerviosismo en aquellos ojos amatistas al mirarla de reojo, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa y bajaban las escaleras. "Maldición lo arruine, soy un idiota… creo que tendré que seguir conformándome con ser solo su amigo y velar porque este bien, eso es… sin importar lo que suceda no volveré a alejarme de ella, nada volverá a pasarle mientras yo esté vivo" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro.

Antes de entrar en la cocina ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros. El olor a café inundaba el lugar y ni bien Tomoyo entró en la habitación un torbellino castaño la abrazo e hizo girar levantándola a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

―Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte ―dijo casi sin respirar Nakuru.

―Nakuru déjala respirar ―la regaño Spinel desde la esquina de la mesa. La castaña volvió a dejar en el piso a Tomoyo y la miró detenidamente, como si quisiera encontrar algún defecto en ella.

―También me alegra verte Nakuru ―dijo Tomoyo con dulzura y algo de nerviosismo por la mirada de la guardiana. Luego de unos segundos, que a la amatista se le hicieron eternos, los ojos de la castaña se despegaron de ella y se centraron en los orbes azules de Eriol, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza y la castaña se guardó lo que iba a decir.

―Bien, tenemos café, té, leche y pastelillos ¿Qué quieres Tomoyo? ―preguntó finalmente la guardiana dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Té está bien Nakuru, gracias ―dijo la amatista mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

―Spinel ¿tienes algo para contarme? ―preguntó Eriol sentándose en el lugar frente a Tomoyo, mientras Nakuru le dejaba una taza de té a la morocha y una de café a él.

―Hay mucha magia en ese lugar, pero eso ya lo sabias ―Eriol miró de reojo al guardián que ahora se acercaba a una taza con té que Nakuru le acababa de dejar sobre la mesa―. Todo el lugar está protegido por una barrera mágica y muchos guardias, en verdad me costó mucho entrar, pero lo conseguí. Aquel hombre, en un principio no sentí nada raro cerca de él, pero luego note un débil resplandor de magia que brotaba de su anillo generando un escudo ¿eso lo oculta, verdad? ―preguntó Spinel mirando a Eriol, quien asintió.

―Sí, ya sabía eso… el anillo me es familiar ¿viste algo más?

―¿El anillo con la piedra negra? ―interrumpió Tomoyo y el pelinegro volvió a asentir antes de llevarse la taza a la boca―… se supone que iba a juego con el Colgate que él me dio, el que no me permitía alejarme.

―Ese tipo de hechizos lleva un par que le permite saber al mago si el hechizo se rompe, te aseguro que cuando se rompió la cadena él supo que no estabas en la casa…

―¿Entonces como no la encontró antes de que llegara aquí? ―preguntó Nakuru robándole las palabras de la boca a Tomoyo.

―Por qué yo le había dado una tarjeta con varios hechizos escondidos, pero dejemos eso para luego… continua Spinel.

―Pude meterme en la biblioteca y encontré algo que puede parecerte interesante un sello mágico y un libro escrito por…

―¿Por…? ―insistió Eriol ante la repentina pausa de su guardián, en un tono un tanto amenazante, arrastrando la erre.

―Fei Wang… Reed ―dijo finalmente Spinel casi en un susurro con algo de precaución, sin despegar sus ojos de su amo, quien pareció quedarse helado al escuchar ese nombre.

De repente la taza de Eriol, que estaba sobre la mesa y todavía contenía algo de café, comenzó a temblar… los dos guardianes se movieron muy rápido, mientras tomaban su verdadera forma, y se ubicaron protegiendo el cuerpo de Tomoyo, justo a tiempo antes de que fragmentos de porcelana, cristal, café y té le cayeran encima y la lastimaran. Los trozos volaron por toda la habitación y cuando finalmente dejaron de caer, los guardianes se separaron un poco de ella y todas las miradas cayeron sobre el pelinegro, que ahora respiraba agitado mirando su mano derecha.

Los ojos de Tomoyo recorrieron rápidamente el lugar, los cristales de las ventanas se habían hecho añicos, las puertas de las alacenas estaban abiertas y se notaba que toda la porcelana y cristalería que estaba más próxima habían sufrido el mismo destino que las tazas que, hacia solo unos instantes, contenían sus infusiones. Sintió el miedo creciendo en su interior y sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Eriol con algo de precaución, pero el miedo desapareció rápidamente para ser reemplazado por la preocupación al ver que el pelinegro quitaba un fragmente bastante grande de porcelana de la palma de su mano, lugar donde rápidamente comenzó a emanar aquel líquido vital color carmesí. La amatista se acercó a él sin importarle que el piso estaba lleno de cristales y ella descalza, tomó con cuidado la mano herida del ojiazul y lo apuró hacia el fregadero donde hizo correr el agua para enjuagar la herida.

―Lo siento… ¿Estas bien? ―dijo él con algo de dificultad.

―Sí, gracias a Nakuru y Spinel… pero tú ―dijo casi en un susurro la amatista mientras sus ojos comenzaban a encontrar más cortes en los brazos del pelinegro.

―Eriol… ¿estás bien? ―dijo Nakuru en un tono suave―...Hacia demasiado tiempo que no te pasaba…

―Lo siento… gracias a ambos por proteger a Tomoyo ―agregó el ojiazul antes de soltarse del suave agarre de la amatista y salir de la cocina.

―¿Qué es eso de hace tiempo que no te pasaba? ―interrogó la amatista mirando a los dos guardianes que volvían a tomar sus "disfraces".

―Cuando él era más chico solía suceder que la magia lo desbordaba y explotaba de alguna manera, generalmente pasaba cuando las emociones y problemas lo rebasaban ―dijo Nakuru mirando con algo de tristeza la puerta donde su amo acababa de salir…

―Al crecer comenzó a controlar a la perfección sus poderes, ya nada lo alteraba de esa forma… Esto es extraño ―concluyo Spinel mirando alternadamente a las dos mujeres―… Sabía que no le iba a gustar escuchar aquel nombre pero no imagine esto…

Tomoyo no se quedó a escuchar más, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Quería saber que le sucedía al pelinegro y no se iba a quedar con la duda hasta que a él se le antojara decirle. Entro en la habitación y cerro dando un portazo, dio una rápida mirada al lugar y se encamino al baño, estando a dos pasos de la puerta, está se abrió por si sola y sin dudarlo entró.

No necesitó buscar demasiado, encontró al pelinegro con el cuerpo sumergido en la bañera llena casi hasta el borde con agua roja, aquel perfume le decía que él estaba usando las mismas sales que le había hecho usar a ella, su cabeza era lo único que se mantenía fuera del agua. Él abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo con un evidente desgano, en verdad parecía muy agotado.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ―preguntó en un tono muy suave.

―¡La puerta simplemente se abrió para que yo entre! ―exclamó con un dejo de sarcasmo la amatista. Sin inmutarse ante aquella escena.

―Rayos… mi casa me traiciona ―susurró él en un tono casi inaudible.

―¿No quieres que este aquí? ―agregó Tomoyo en un tono dolido y molesto, mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, sin terminar de entender a que se refería el pelinegro.

―Yo no dije eso ―dijo volviendo a su tono normal mientras sacaba la mano izquierda del agua y la extendía hacia la amatista, mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que solo ella había visto en él. Tomoyo dudó un momento pero finalmente se acercó y tomó la mano que el ojiazul le ofrecía―. Me encanta… adoro, que estés aquí ―dijo mientras acercaba la mano de Tomoyo a su boca y dejaba besos en el dorso de la misma entre palabra y palabra, haciendo que la amatista se sonroje.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es…? ―se detuvo un momento a media pregunta―… ¿Puedo preguntar o va a volver a pasar?

―Puedes preguntar lo que quieras ―respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué paso eso en la cocina? ―dijo finalmente la amatista mientras se sentaba en el piso, medio apoyada en la bañera, sin soltar la mano de Eriol.

―Acumulación de cosas. Problemas que guarde hace mucho tiempo, la preocupación por ti, el deseo de matar al maldito de tu esposo… todo eso y ese nombre… sobre todo ese nombre, despertaron algo que creí que se había ido por completo…

―¿Qué despertó? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a sumergir sus dedos en aquella cálida agua roja.

―Lo que persiste en mí de Clow, su ira ―pudo leer la pregunta en esos hermosos orbes amatistas, por lo que continuó antes de que ella dijera algo―… Después de que Sakura convirtiera todas las cartas, perdí casi toda conexión con Clow, conservo la magia, algunos recuerdos y conocimientos, pero ya no es lo mismo que antes ―dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de la amatista para luego desenredarlos y volver a hacerlo―. Conocí sus sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos, en muchas cosas me parezco a él, por lo que me advirtió que algunas de mis emociones podían llegar a magnificarse y permanecer por mucho tiempo, aun después de que gran parte de él me dejara…

―Y… ese nombre disparo tu ira mezclada con la de Clow ¿no? ―él asintió sin dejar de jugar con los dedos que Tomoyo mantenía en el agua―. ¿Quién es?

―Fei Wang Reed ―la mujer lo miró algo sorprendida―, si Reed… era medio hermano de Clow, nunca se llevaron bien y Fei Wang creía que debía demostrar que él era mejor.

―Eso no explica porque enfurecerse a ese punto, por lo poco que se de Clow no creo…

―Por su culpa Clow perdió al amor de su vida… ambos se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, Fei Wang quiso conquistarla con un regalo único y en cuanto ella lo toco se activó una maldición que en muy poco tiempo le quito la vida… por eso la ira que herede de él se juntó con la mía y se disparó de esa manera ―dijo incorporándose un poco hasta quedar más cerca de la amatista―… Yo jamás haría nada que te lastime ―susurró acariciando las mejillas de Tomoyo―. Eres la persona más importante para mí ―Concluyo acercándose más, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de esos rosados labios, pero allí se quedó.

"Soy la persona más importante para él" repitió la amatista en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que él esperaba una respuesta, por lo que elimino la distancia que había entre ellos y volvió a probar esos suaves labios, que ahora tenían un dejo algo salado por el agua con sales rojas. Eriol correspondió el beso y rápidamente sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la amatista y tiraron de ella hasta meterla en el agua junto a él.

Tomoyo soltó un gritito por la sorpresa y solo se acurruco contra el fornido y desnudo cuerpo de Eriol, quien volvió a besarla suavemente mientras su mano izquierda recorría las curvas de ese tentador cuerpo, hasta llegar a los pies, acaricio suavemente la planta del pie derecho y Tomoyo soltó un quejido de dolor…

―Hay que quitar esos fragmentos o se infectaran ―susurró Eriol mientras se movía para obtener una mejor visión de los pies de la amatista―… Solo déjame quitarlos y el agua con las sales curaran los cortes ―dijo mostrándole su palma derecha donde ya no había rastro alguno de la herida.

―Ah… duele ―volvió a quejarse la morocha cuando Eriol novio uno de los cristales para quitarlo.

―Bien que hace unos minutos ni siquiera los sentías ―comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

―Es que estaba molesta y preocupada por tú culpa ―agrego Tomoyo mientras se disponía a quitarse la empapada camisa del pijama, pero se detuvo al tercer botón, poniéndose tan roja como aquella agua al notar que ella no llevaba nada más debajo y que Eriol tampoco llevaba nada más…

―Tomoyo, solo relájate, no pienses en la situación ―dijo el pelinegro como si nada pero todo lo que consiguió fue que ella se pusiera aún más roja, si eso era posible. Tomoyo se quedó en silencio y él le saco dos trozos no muy grandes de cristal de sus pies. Finalmente volvió a centrarse en aquel rostro que seguía algo sonrojado, se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la morocha cerrando más la distancia entre ellos y centro sus azules ojos en esos orbes amatistas―… Eres la persona más importante para mí y te aseguro que nunca te hare nada que tú no quieras o algo que te lastime. Quiero que seas feliz… quiero ver siempre esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes.

La respiración de Tomoyo comenzó a acelerarse y los nervios, que había comenzado a sentí al notar la posición en la que estaban, crecieron ante la cercanía del pelinegro, pero esas palabras le recordaron como se había sentido cuando él se fue y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, llenándose de lágrimas.

―¡Me dejaste! ―Exclamó con una voz dolida...

* * *

**Re mala, los cuelgo ahí, jajaja.**

**Espero les haya gustado. queria subirlo antes, incluso hacerlo más largo, pero me fue imposible, estoy tapada de cosas, pero tampoco queria dejar pasar demasiado tiempo para subir (es una enfermedad soy demasiado ansiosa)... bien finalmente decidi subir esto.**

**Por ultimo quiero decirles que como no se por cuanto tiempo voy a estar complicada, decidi que solo voy a publicar los fines de semana, por lo cual voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sean un poco más largos, si contamos que en los primeros capitulos rondaba las 2000 palabras y ahora estoy pasando las 3000, voy por buen camino.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leerme.**

**Saludos. Noe**


	9. Chapter 9 Respuestas y más preguntas

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

**9 – Respuestas y más preguntas.**

―¡Me dejaste! ―Exclamó la amatista con una voz dolida…

Eriol sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior, en verdad no se esperaba esa recriminación, pero debía ser justo era lógico el reclamo, después de todo él se fue y ya no quiso volver o saber demasiados detalles sobre ella, pues le dolía saber que era otro el que estaba con ella, quien la besaba, acariciaba, que la hacía feliz. Le gustaba pensar que ella era mucho más feliz con él, pero la verdad era que las sonrisas de Tomoyo eran para otro y él todavía estaba enredado con esa mujer que alguna vez creyó el amor de su vida. Definitivamente la mujer que ahora estaba delante de él al borde de las lágrimas se merecía una explicación.

Su mente podía trazar un excelente discurso para justificarse en cuestión de segundo, pero ella se merecía algo real e hizo algo que no hacía a menudo, por no decir simplemente que no lo hacía nunca, dejo de razonarlo todo y permitió que su corazón hablara.

―Fui un idiota… lo siento… en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, tú estabas con Dylan y aunque a mí no me gustara, eras feliz con él. Si me quedaba aquí no me iba a detener hasta alejarte de él… me conozco no lo iba a soportar, te amaba demasiado y aunque él te hiciera feliz no soportaba verte a su lado… por eso me fui ―dijo en una voz muy suave sin despegar sus ojos de esos orbes violetas, tratando de que viera la verdad en sus palabras.

―Eres un idiota Eriol Hiiragizawa ―dijo Tomoyo dejando salir las lágrimas, las cuales Eriol se apresuró a secar…

―Tienes razón, soy un idiota… lo siento, todo lo que quería era que fueras feliz ―susurró Eriol bajando un poco la cabeza.

―¿A caso no sabes que nadie me hace tan feliz como tú? ―preguntó enmarcando el rostro del pelinegro con sus manos y haciendo que vuelva a mirarla a los ojos―… Mucha magia, mucha sabiduría… y no lo notaste ―agregó con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la distancia que la separaba de los labios del ojiazul, en un beso lleno de dulzura que él no tardó en responder.

Eriol rodeó la cintura de Tomoyo con uno de sus brazos y pego más a su cuerpo aquella curvilínea figura, haciendo cada vez más intenso aquel beso. Se separaron en busca de aire y la amatista se sorprendió al ver que habían cambiado nuevamente de posición, Eriol volvía a estar debajo de ella y la mantenía completamente pegada a él.

―Idiota, me amabas y te fuiste ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho.

―Y, porque todavía te amo volví ―agregó volviendo a dejar un suave y corto beso en esos rosados y tentadores labios― ¿Salimos así hablamos más cómodos?

La amatista asintió y después de unos minutos ambos estaban en la habitación envueltos cada uno en una toalla. Tomoyo se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Eriol ir hasta el ropero, ponerse una bata de seda y tirar la toalla al piso antes de acercarse a ella y ofrecerle una bata muy parecida a la de él.

―Bueno, creo que tenemos bastante de que hablar, después de todo han pasado más de cinco años ―dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sentándose en la cama, mientras la amatista se ponía la bata sobre la húmeda tela y la aseguraba antes de quitarse la toalla.

―Bien como hay cosas que ambos queremos saber será un ida y vuelta.

―Como quieras mientras empieces tú ―Tomoyo lo miró entornando un poco los ojos, pero finalmente asintió―… Cuando me fui salías con un idiota ¿Cuándo lo cambiaste por un monstruo? ―dijo en un tono un tanto peligroso. Tomoyo lo miró y suspiró.

―Bien, por algún lugar hay que comenzar ―y con otro suspiro continuó―…Dylan era lindo y tierno, me agradaba mucho, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con él fui descubriendo que no era todo lo que yo quería. Recordaras que en más de una ocasión nos escapamos de él para terminar en cualquier lugar ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Antes de que tú te fueras él ya había empezado a mostrarse más posesivo, mucho más pendiente de todo lo que hacía, no sé si recuerdas que llamaba y escribía todo el tiempo. Nunca te lo dije pero en más de una ocasión me hizo alguna escena de celos respecto a ti ―la curiosidad se reflejó en los ojos de Eriol, pero no dijo nada―. Después de que te fuiste, sé que él se sintió mucho más aliviado, se lo veía más feliz y ya no me hacía escenas… pero entonces yo cambie, me sentía triste aunque no se lo dijera a nadie la sensación estaba y no importaba lo que él hiciera para hacerme feliz, mi sonrisa era falsa y en algún punto el comenzó a notarlo…

―Creí que lo amabas y que te hacia feliz ―interrumpió Eriol.

―Yo también lo creía ―agregó Tomoyo en un tono resignado―, pero por lo visto no era así, ya te lo dije, tú me hacías feliz, cuando te fuiste yo fui decayendo y cada vez soportaba menos los intentos de Dylan de hacerme sonreír o simplemente de ser romántico, hasta que finalmente ambos nos sinceramos… él me dijo que era obvio que yo amaba a alguien más, que no me quería atar y unas cuantas cosas más que no vienen al caso…

―¿Cómo qué no? ―volvió a interrumpir el pelinegro algo más que interesado.

―Después de eso estaba entre ir por ti o no… pero un encuentro casual con la señorita Misuki me hizo ver que no debía hacerlo ―la amatista se acercó más a Eriol y deposito sus dedos sobre los labios de este que ya estaba a punto de volver a interrumpir―, ¿quieres dejarme terminar?... estaba furiosa contigo y conmigo por ser como soy, no podía amenazar la felicidad de otra persona, aunque eso significara que yo no volviera a ser feliz… finalmente volví a intentar salir con alguien más pero nada funcionaba hasta que apareció Kuroao ―Eriol sujetó la mano de la amatista con suavidad y la alejo de sus labios…

―No sé qué te habrá dicho Kaho, pero a nada de volver a Londres termine con ella ―los ojos de Tomoyo se mostraron llenos de sorpresa―, no podía seguir con ella sin amarla y la verdad es que le molesto mucho que la dejara… pero creo que eso es historia para luego.

―No, nada de luego ―dijo la amatista mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

―Ok, es mi turno… pregunta.

―¿Por qué te fuiste?

―Bien, siempre creí que Kaho era el amor de mi vida, que estaba destinado a estar con ella y cuando Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron de novios, nosotros comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, aun teniendo nuestras propias parejas y con el tiempo me di cuenta que contigo podía ser yo. Tú no me pedias que me portara como lo haría Clow, no me pedias que fuera más serio o responsable, no te importaba que te arrastrara por media ciudad hasta un bar perdido entre los edificios, si tenías que eludir tus responsabilidades por una locura mía, lo hacías… me seguías la corriente para avergonzar a nuestros castaños o enloquecer a medio mundo… Contigo era yo y era feliz…

―Yo también lo era… por alguna razón me resultaba muy fácil ser feliz a tu lado ―interrumpió Tomoyo, provocando otra sonrisa en Eriol.

―No sé cómo o en qué momento ―dijo el ojiazul acariciando la mejilla de la amatista―… pero te metiste tanto en mí que cada vez que pensaba en ti una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, cuando veía algún lugar que me gustaba lo primero que pensaba era en llevarte allí, me encontré soñando contigo de noche y de día, deseaba que fueras tú la que estuviera a mi lado y no Kaho… y sobre todo deseaba que esas sonrisas fueran por y para mí ―continuó mientras delineaba aquellos rosados labios con la yema de sus dedos―. Quería hechizar a Dylan cada vez que te hacia enojar y golpearlo hasta el cansancio cada vez que te besaba… pero ¿qué derecho tenía yo entonces? solo era tu amigo, además estaba con Kaho, tenía que tomar una decisión, los celos me mataban y esa mujer me enloquecía… cuando te pregunte si eras feliz esperaba encontrar algún indicio que me diera esperanza, pero tu sonrisa era tan hermosa… y lo supe, no podía quedarme porque si lo hacía iba a arruinar tu relación. Elegí tu felicidad por sobre todo, o eso creí…

―Idiota… era feliz, pero solo lo era por ti ―dijo Tomoyo antes de volver a besar esos labios.

El beso comenzó suave y fue volviéndose más intenso y lleno de necesidad. La amatista sintió los brazos del pelinegro rodeándola y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con deleite y adoración. Tomoyo sintió como el nudo de su bata se deshacía y esas suaves manos comenzaron a rozar su piel, haciéndole sentir a su paso pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la hicieron gemir. Sintió la sonrisa de Eriol sobre sus labios y la lengua rosándolos en un pedido silencioso. Abrió su boca y sintió a esa cálida invasora recorriendo su interior andes de comenzar una danza, completamente excitante con su lengua… de repente la mano del pelinegro se detuvo sobre la cicatriz que tenía sobre las costillas cerca del pecho en su costado izquierdo.

Eriol detuvo el beso y se alejó un poco incorporándose para ver lo que acababan de tocar sus dedos, una cicatriz de unos siete centímetros la largo que recorría en vertical el costado de la amatista. Él la había visto en bikini en más de una ocasión y estaba seguro que eso no estaba allí…

―No preguntes ―suplicó Tomoyo―… Por favor ―agregó en un susurró casi inaudible.

En ese momento la mente del pelinegro se debatió entre preguntar ignorando la súplica y correr a matar a ese tipo. Justo en ese momento escucharon golpes en la puerta.

―Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran están afuera ¿Los dejas entrar? ―llegó hasta ellos la voz algo dudosa de Nakuru. Justo a tiempo, el pelinegro soltó el aire lentamente, cpsa que estaba haciendo mucho últimamente.

―Listo, que esperen en la biblioteca, ya bajamos ―respondió el pelinegro en un tono más que serio, sin despegar sus ojos de la amatista en ningún momento y luego escucharon los pasos de la guardiana alejándose―… Luego hablaremos de esto, hay que vestirnos.

Antes de que él terminara aquella frase la amatista se había escabullido por la cama y ya estaba en el ropero sacando una de las camisas de Eriol, se la puso de tal forma que parecía un vestido y uso las mangas para ajustar la prenda a su cuerpo, cruzándolas por debajo del busto e intento atarlas en la espalda, pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no se lo permitían, en eso sintió la presencia del ojiazul en su espalda y aquellas fuertes manos sobre las suyas, que en unos segundos acomodaron el nudo que le estaba dando tanto trabajo.

―Creo que vas a coincidir conmigo, no hay que decirle nada Sakura de los golpes ―dijo tratando de quitar aquel tono tan serio, Tomoyo no tenía la culpa de nada y a él no le gustaba tratarla de esa forma tan seria y dura.

―Sakura me debe odiar por como la trate ―susurró la amatista en un tono dolido, bajando la cabeza e ignorando la presencia del pelinegro.

―¿Estás loca? ―preguntó con un tono juguetón mientras la abrasaba desde atrás y susurraba en el oído de Tomoyo―… Sakura te adora y va a ser la primera que quiera ir a golpear a ese maldito.

―¿Tú crees? ―dudó girándose un poco para ver el rostro de Eriol.

―No creo… Sé que va a ser así ―respondió con una sonrisa a lo que la amatista respondió con otra sonrisa y dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Eriol se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible, y después de unos minutos ambos volvían a bajar las escaleras. Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, conocía a su amiga y sabía que Eriol tenía razón, pero no podía quitarse los nervios. Aceptó la mano que Eriol le ofreció para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y ya no se soltó. Con una sonrisa algo trémula le agradeció al pelinegro, que no daba ninguna señal de querer soltarla y así llegaron hasta la biblioteca donde la pareja de castaños los esperaba.

Eriol entro primero, al notar que Tomoyo apenas se movía, y prácticamente tiró de ella hasta meterla en la habitación. Sakura y Shaoran que esperaban sentados en un sillón, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y miraron expectantes, con una sonrisa algo temblorosa a la amatista, quien los miró con precaución mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba que decir… de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y el cuerpo de su amiga pegándose a ella, dudando un poco correspondió al abrazo y en ese momento escucho un suspiro de alivio de parte de Sakura.

―Tomoyo, estaba tan preocupada por ti ―dijo la muchacha de ojos esmeralda casi sin respirar― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí ―susurró la amatista con una sonrisa―… ahora sí.

―Me debes muchas explicaciones… Te extrañe tanto ―la castaña deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Tomoyo y luego se separó de ella.

―A todos nos debes una explicación Tomoyo, me alegra que estés bien ―dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, a lo cual ella respondió dándole un pequeño abrazo.

―Se tardaron bastante en venir ―habló finalmente Eriol, mientras se ubicaba en el sillón de dos cuerpos frente al cual estaban sentados los castaños y sin perder mucho tiempo les hizo señas indicándoles que volvieran a sentarse.

―En cuanto escuchamos la noticia de que la señora Mory fue secuestrada, por alguna razón no pude evitar pensar en ti ―respondió el chino sin despegar sus ojos del inglés, mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar.

―¡¿Secuestrada?! ―exclamó Tomoyo, ocupando el lugar junto a Eriol.

―La noticia está en todos lados, por lo visto alguien te secuestro y no hay ningún tipo de señal sobre ti ―dijo Sakura mirando con algo de curiosidad a la pareja de pelinegros.

―¿Y ambos pensaron que yo tuve algo que ver? ―exclamo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto como si eso lo ofendiera.

―Bueno, a las pruebas me remito Hiiragizawa ―agregó el ojimiel señalando con su mano a Tomoyo.

―Pues te equivocas Li… No voy a negar que estuve a punto de hacerlo ―dijo el inglés con una sonrisa socarrona antes de volver a mirar a la mujer a su lado―… pero no fue necesario… aunque de pasar un día más nada me iba a detener ―finalizó con una risita corta.

―Cuando nos enteramos te estuvimos llamando al hotel ―dijo Sakura mirando al mago…

―Pero no obtuvimos respuesta así que opte por venir aquí… en cuanto sentí la barrera confirme mis dudas ―concluyo el joven chino.

―¿Qué pasó Tomoyo? ―preguntó la castaña volviendo a centrarse en la amatista.

―¿Anoche o desde que estoy con Kuroao? ―indagó la nívea mirando a la pareja frente a ella.

―Mientras más del principio mejor ―dijo Eriol girándose en su lugar y acomodándose de tal forma que quedo mirando solo a la amatista, la cual lo miró de reojo, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

―Cuando me case con Kuroao Mory, yo no les dije nada, pero tenía un acuerdo con él... básicamente si veíamos que las cosas no funcionaban podíamos divorciarnos y alejarnos sin daño alguno, cada cual conservaría sus pertenencias ―y mientras hablaba comenzó a recordar…

"_Podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba un bello vestido blanco de diseñador, strapless, largo con falda sirena. La tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su negro cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño, del cual no se escapaba ni un mechón, adornado con unas bellas y delicadas florecillas de cristal, que sostenían el fino y liviano velo. Su maquillaje era tenue y básicamente lo único que resaltaba más en ella era la elaborada, ostentosa, costosa y pesada gargantilla que parecía estar ahorcándola. Desde que la madre de su prometido apareció con aquella reliquia familiar a ella no le gusto, pero no le quedaba otra que usarla._

_Sakura acababa de entrar con un ramo de rosas y se acercó a ella._

―_Estas hermosa Tomoyo ―dijo con su clásica sonrisa ofreciéndole el ramo para completar su traje―… bien, ya tienes todo verdad, algo nuevo el vestido, algo viejo y algo prestado la gargantilla y algo azul ―la castaña dudó en ese momento y Tomoyo solo pudo pensar en aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba y que seguramente ahora estarían mirando a cierta pelirroja―… ¡Tomoyo no tienes nada azul! Necesitamos algo urgente…_

―_Sakura no importa, sabes que esto lo hago por la familia, no porque me interese casarme de esta manera con Kuroao._

―_Tomy, quien te escuche hablar así pensara que no quieres casarte…_

―_No es eso, solo me da igual tener una gran boda de blanco, prefiero algo simple con las personas que quiero…_

―_Ya sé ―la interrumpió la castaña― puedes usar la pulsera con piedras azules que te regalo ―al instante se detuvo ante el cambio de expresión de la amatista, se regañó a sí misma por la estupidez que acababa de cometer―… lo siento Tomoyo no era mi intención…_

―_No importa Sakura… no necesito nada azul ―respondió una Tomoyo algo seria..._

―_Bueno ya metí la pata ―interrumpió nuevamente la castaña con un tono decidido―… ¿Por qué te casas con Kuroao si todavía sientes algo por Eriol? Deberías ir a buscarlo a Londres, él te quiere y… ¿Quién sabe? No pierdes nada con intentar ―agregó su amiga casi sin respirar. _

―_Ambas sabemos que él ama a Kaho… además yo no tengo magia ni nada con lo que pueda competir contra ella… puede que no ame a Kuroao, pero lo quiero y me hace feliz… ¿Podemos terminar ese tema aquí Saku? ―la castaña suspiró resignada._

_La boda fue una ceremonia ostentosa y con muchos invitados, después de la cual la pareja de recién casados se fue a su luna de miel. Su destino fue una isla de Grecia, un lugar hermoso, pero en realidad nada animaba realmente a la amatista, y el hecho de tener que hablar y en alguna ocasión discutir sobre, las relaciones que ella no quería tener con su actual marido, no ayudaba a su humor y ánimo._

_Comprendía lo que él le pedía, pero ella no podía llegar mucho más allá de unos besos, pues en verdad no sentía nada estando con ese hombre de ojos negros. Si tenía que ser sincera, la verdad era que no había sentido nada con nadie. Aquel aparentemente insignificante beso de Eriol, que básicamente fue solo un rose de labios, le había provocado más sensaciones que cualquier otro hombre con el que haya estado antes o después"_

―Finalmente al mes de estar casaos las cosas se complicaron, comenzó a reclamarme hasta que me canse y le dije que debíamos separarnos, era lo mejor para ambos… no quiso saber nada, me maltrató y amenazó…

―¿Por qué no recurriste a nosotros? ―preguntó un más que serio Shaoran.

―Él uso magia ―respondió Eriol, logrando que todas las miradas se centraran en él―… Tomoyo no podía contarle a nadie y mucho menos irse de aquella casa.

―Amenazó a las personas que yo quiero por eso me aleje de todos de la manera en que lo hice… Fue la única solución que encontré en ese momento.

―Debiste buscar alguna forma de decirnos te podríamos haber ayudado ―la regañó Sakura.

―Todavía hay un hechizo en ti… ¿No? ―pregunto el chino volviendo a mirar al ojiazul.

―No es nada importante ―respondió el aludido advirtiéndole con la mirada que dejara el tema allí.

―Ok… supongo que ya debes saber algo sobre este tipo ―prosiguió el castaño.

―Sí, te dije que había visto ese anillo, es muy probable que sea la reencarnación de un mago que odiaba a Clow.

―¿Existió alguien que odiara a Clow? ―preguntó una incrédula Sakura.

―En verdad por lo que tengo entendido muchos lo odiaron, pero si tengo que nombrar a alguien en especial creo que Fei Wang Reed es el mayor candidato ―agregó el chino pasando sus ojos por todos los presentes y para su sorpresa se encontró a la pareja de pelinegros asintiéndole.

―¿Fei Wang Reed? ―preguntó la castaña centrando sus verdes ojos en su amado castaño.

―Era hermano por parte de padre de Clow, nunca se llevaron bien y por cosas del destino se enamoraron de la misma mujer. Fei Wang sabía que ella le correspondía a Clow y pensó, como pensaban los que poseían magia en ese entonces, que el de mayor poder ganaría…

―Buscó la forma de hacerse más poderoso y un regalo único que maravillara a la mujer, algo lleno de magia ―agregó Eriol…

―Entro en otra dimensión y trajo consigo el mayor tesoro de un dragón, algo muy poderoso pero a su vez peligroso, pues te arrebata aquello que deseas ―continuó Shaoran. Se detuvo un momento pero al ver que Eriol no agregó nada, prosiguió―. La maldición cayó sobre ella apenas rozó el objeto y en poco tiempo murió. Los dos magos se enfrentaron, cada uno culpaba al otro, Fei Wang perdió pero prometió vengarse y luego desapareció…

―Juró que arruinaría la felicidad de Clow en cada oportunidad que tuviera… algo que en aquel entonces nunca pudo cumplir pues Clow pasó sus días solo.

―Creer que ―comenzó Shaoran, pero no pudo continuar, el timbre del celular de Sakura lo interrumpió.

La castaña atendió después de ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en el lugar colgó y volvió a mirar a los presentes.

―Era mi padre, por lo visto Sonomi esta como loca con todo lo sucedido y quería saber si yo sé algo… parece que está en la casa de Kuroao y quiere que valla…

―Me olvide ―dijo Tomoyo con una voz un tanto ahogada y rápidamente volvió a mirar al pelinegro―… ¿Y… si le hace algo a mi madre?

―No te preocupes Tomoyo, nosotros iremos y nos encargaremos de cuidar y alejar a tu madre de ese hombre ―sentenció Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

Después de acordar algunos detalles más la pareja de castaños abandono la mansión, con la tranquilidad de saber que Tomoyo estaba bien y que nada le sucedería estando junto a Eriol, ahora solo debían ocuparse de Sonomi.

Tomoyo y Eriol volvían a estar solos en la biblioteca y los nervios de la joven estaban por las nubes, se había olvidado por completo de su madre y ahora ella estaba con él. Solo le quedaba rogar para que Sakura y Shaoran pudieran convencerla de salir de allí. La amatista comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca de un lugar a otro y después de un rato se llevó uno de los dedos a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear la uña… de repente la música invadió el lugar y sintió la mano de Eriol sujetando la suya y alejándola de su boca, antes de abrazarla por la espalda sin soltar sus manos.

―Tranquilízate va a estar bien, Shaoran y Sakura ahora saben a qué se enfrentan podrán detectar fácilmente si utiliza magia…

―Soy una tonta, debí llamarla y avisarle ―dijo aferrándose más a esos brazos que la rodeaban, y en respuesta el pelinegro la pego más a su cuerpo.

―No… tú no tenías forma de saber si ella también estaba bajo algún hechizo o no… todo va a estar bien ¿confías en mí? ―la amatista se removió un poco entre los brazos de Eriol hasta girarse y quedar frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos

―Sí… confió en ti ―dijo con una sonrisa y luego escondió su rostro en el pecho de pelinegro dejando que su fragancia llenara sus sentidos, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado cuando necesitaba sentirse segura, y como todas esas veces él comenzó a acariciar delicadamente su negro y largo cabello mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la suave música.

* * *

**Bien aqui otro capitulo, la verdad hace nada termine de revisarlo, así que si se me pasó algo sepan disculpar, en un momento pense que no llegaba jaja.**

**para Amigocha que tanto pregunto por Dylan, aqui la respues, iba a profundizar un poco más pero si lo hacia difilmente hubiera terminado esta cap.**

**bueno sin más los dejo, voy a seguir ahora que tengo algo de tiempo con el proximo cap que va a ser... uff!**

**Como siempre gracais por sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Noelia**


	10. Chapter 10 Quiero ser tuya

**Hola, solo quiero avisarles que este capitulo contiene Lemmon, por lo que lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

10 – Quiero ser tuya.

Era increíble como ese hombre podía hacer que se olvidara de todo. Sabía que su amistad había superado los niveles normales desde la noche en que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, cuando él la escuchó, la vio llorar y la consoló, esa noche ella se acurruco entre aquellos brazos y se dejó llevar al ritmo de la suave música hasta que el cansancio los venció a ambos y terminaron durmiendo en uno de esos sillones.

Su amistad fue más fuerte desde aquel día, no había secretos entre ellos y se apoyaban mutuamente siempre.

¿Cuánto le había hecho falta la presencia de Eriol en todo ese tiempo? solo ella lo sabía. Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, era como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido moldeados para estar entre los brazos del otro. En ese lugar se sentía segura, los nervios y el frio desaparecían y esta vez no era la excepción, la suave música y el lento movimiento del pelinegro habían logrado que se calmara.

Después de un buen rato moviéndose con la lenta música Eriol se detuvo y viendo que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, acordaron comer algo antes de retomar la charla que habían dejado a medias en la habitación, esa idea no era completamente del agrado de la amatista, pero conocía al ojiazul, sabia de primera mano lo testarudo que podía ser y después de todo lo sucedido no le dejaría escapar nada.

Cuando entraron nuevamente en la habitación ya eran las seis de la tarde. No habían tenido ninguna noticia de Sakura y Shaoran, Nakuru había salido a hacer unas compras y Spinel leía en la biblioteca, por lo que Eriol decidió que el mejor lugar para continuar con su charla era el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado.

Entraron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana era lo único que iluminaba el lugar y a Eriol le pareció bien así, no sabía explicar porque pero le agradaba la luz de esa parte del mundo, quizás era la nostalgia heredada de Clow o quizás era que le recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a la joven que ahora caminaba como si nada hacia la ventana. La había visto muchas veces usando prendas de diseñador o hechas por ella misma y siempre lucia hermosa, pero ninguna de esas prendas le quedaba tan bien como ese improvisado vestido que ella había hecho con una de sus camisas.

―¿Ya te dije que me encanta como te queda mi ropa? ―susurró acercándose lentamente. Tomoyo se puso un poco roja ante la pregunta pero no respondió y después de unos segundos despego sus ojos del paisaje que le mostraba la enorme ventana y se centró un momento en él.

―Sé que no debería pero… ¿Podemos salir al balcón? ―preguntó moviéndose el labio inferior.

―Claro ―respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa abriendo las enormes puertas que daban paso al balcón―, la barrera que protege la casa te oculta de la vista de cualquiera.

El aire era frio pero no demasiado, el sol en el cielo bajaba lentamente iluminando de una forma mágica el caserío. Tomoyo se acercó al borde del balcón sin despegar sus ojos de ese bello paisaje, hacia demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo así, pues por lo general su mente estaba agobiada por un montón de cosas. El pelinegro se detuvo a un lado de ella, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de aquel curvilíneo cuerpo, siguieron el movimiento de ese largo cabello que jugaba con la brisa y delinearon cada centímetro de ese rostro, que gracias a su magia ahora se veía normal, finalmente sus orbes azules se detuvieron en esos rosados labios, en los cuales había sucumbido varias veces en 48 horas y en los cuales estaba a punto de volver a caer.

«Eriol Hiiragizawa contrólate… tienes que centrarte en lo importante, ya habrá tiempo luego» se regañó a sí mismo, pero de todos modos no pudo despegar sus ojos de esos labios que mostraban una hermosa sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó finalmente Tomoyo sin poder evitar una risita― ¿Tengo algo que me miras tanto?

―Eres hermosa y me estas volviendo loco ―Tomoyo centro sus orbes violetas en él y sintió una de las manos del pelinegro sobre su mejilla, y unos instantes después comenzó a delinear sus labios con la yema de los dedos provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de la amatista―… estos labios son tan tentadores, me piden que los bese…

―¿Y qué esperas? ―interrumpió la amatista sujetando la mano del pelinegro y dejando un suave beso sobre sus dedos antes de chupar la punta de uno de ellos, lo cual provoco un cambio en la mirada del pelinegro.

―Tomoyo… si lo hago ya no sé si seré capaz de detenerme ―dijo en un susurro algo entrecortado acercándose más a la amatista.

―No te pediré que te detengas… quiero ser tuya Eriol Hiiragizawa ―concluyó la nívea en un tono dulce pero decidido sin despegar sus ojos de esos orbes azules que no habían dejado de comérsela ni por un segundo. Y esas palaras fueron todo lo que el autocontrol de Eriol necesitó para mandarse a mudar y dejarle el paso libre a la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo.

El beso dulce y apasionado no se hizo esperar, sus lenguas no tardaron nada en comenzar esa danza por momentos dulce y por momentos desafiante luchando por el control. Los brazos de la amatista rodearon el cuello del pelinegro mientras se ponía de pintitas. Eriol la atrapo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, una de sus manos subió lentamente hasta al nudo del vestido, que él mismo había hecho, y con mucha facilidad lo desarmó, lo único que impidió que la prenda cayera fue la presión entre ambos cuerpos. Unos segundos después la sujetó por las nalgas y la levantó, despegándola completamente del suelo. Tomoyo rodeó la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas, lo cual hizo que sus sexos se rozaran y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la erección del pelinegro. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió los labios de Eriol dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, cosa que la excitaba cada vez más y soltó otro gemido cuando el pelinegro mordió su hombro.

La mente de Tomoyo se había perdido entre todas las sensaciones que ese hombre estaba provocando en ella, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado algo en su vida. Sintió que la depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama y se preguntó ¿en qué momento habían entrado nuevamente a la habitación? Atrapó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara, la luz de la habitación era casi nula pero de todas formas pudo ver el brillo de aquellos orbes azules que habría opacado a cualquier zafiro.

Eriol chasqueó los dedos y al instante las lámparas, que descansaban sobre las mesitas de noche, se encendieron y Tomoyo sintió que se derretía ante esa mirada y la expresión de adoración y deseo.

La amatista comenzó a bajar sus manos desde las mejillas de Eriol, rozándole la piel con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos, bajó por el cuello provocando un pequeño escalofrió en el ojiazul, quien al instante contuvo la respiración y se mordió el labio inferior sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes amatista. Las níveas manos de Tomoyo bajaron lentamente por el cuello y se metieron bajo la camisa para arañar la piel del pelinegro y luego comenzaron a desprender lentamente los botones de la camisa, con toda la delicadeza y parsimonia que la amatista poseía, ella quería deleitarse con aquel cuerpo, pero la paciencia de Tomoyo era una tortura para el pelinegro, a quien ya le pesaba demasiado la ropa que llevaba. Cuando a la nívea le faltaban desprender cuatro botones, Eriol ya no se aguantó, sujetó ambos lados de la camisa y tiró de ellos haciendo que lo botones que faltaban desprender saltaran de la prenda.

―En verdad me quieres enloquecer ―dijo con la voz algo ronca por la excitación y una de sus sonrisas de lado, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la amatista se ampliara.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo no pudo hacerlo, pues el inglés había vuelto a atacar con besos y suaves mordidas su cuello, mientras una de sus manos desprendía rápidamente los botones de la camisa que la cubría y en cuanto termino con ellos comenzó a recorrer su curvilíneo cuerpo, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de la amatista. La mano se detuvo en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con su pezón, el cual rápidamente se puso duro, Eriol bajo, dejando un surco de besos hasta aquel erecto pezón y lo rodeó con su lengua antes de metérselo en la boca y succionarlo entre suaves mordidas, mientras que su mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro pezón. Las sensaciones de Tomoyo volvieron a dispararse, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus dedos se enredaron entre el negro y corto cabello del ojiazul, después de un rato, cuando ese pezón estaba bastante sensible, al punto de hacer gemir a la amatista solo con una lamida, Eriol le brindo las mismas atenciones al otro pezón, pero a este lo trató con un poco más de rudeza y en una mordida logro que la amatista soltara su nombre entre gemidos, cosa que lo excitó aún más. Su mano bajo al sexo de la nívea, y pudo sentir aun sobre la tela del bóxer, que él le había dado, lo húmeda que ya estaba para él. Volvió a besarla para ahogar los gemidos que se comenzaron a escapar de esos labios cuando su mano se abrió paso entre la única prenda, que le quedaba a la amatista, y comenzó a acariciar su húmedo y suave sexo. Ella mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro cuando sus dedos comenzaron a introducirse en su vagina, lentamente de una forma placentera y torturante, que la hacía desear más.

―Eriol ―susurró la amatista con una voz jadeante y cargada de lujuria, sobre los labios del pelinegro mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse exigiendo más.

―¿Qué hermosa? Dime ―susurró él con una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de satisfacción, acercando su boca al oído de Tomoyo para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y desde allí comenzar un camino tortuoso de besos. En verdad le gustaba la manera en que la amatista lo llamó y quería que se repitiera una y otra, y otra vez… hasta el último día de su vida.

―Más ―la palabra salió en un jadeo, fue todo lo que pudo decir, eran tantas las sensaciones que no podía formar una frase.

Eriol respondió al instante acelerando los movimientos de su mano, mientras con la otra le quitaba el bóxer que ya había comenzado a molestarle bastante y luego busco una posición un poco más cómoda. Tomoyo sintió que esos mágicos dedos ya no la tocaban y de alguna forma logro abrir los ojos e incorporarse un poco para buscar al pelinegro. Sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas al verlo, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas y miraba su vagina con deseo mientras se saboreaba y sin hacerla esperar mucho más esa húmeda lengua lamió su sexo, golpeteo su clítoris y comenzó a introducirse en su interior, era como si quisiera devorarla y todo lo que podía sentir Tomoyo era que se derretía como un helado al sol en verano… no había palabras, ni pensamientos, solo placer que la llenaba y hacia que se desbordara, que gimiera y que solo pudiera articular una palabra… "Eriol".

Una corriente eléctrica y un enorme cosquilleo que nació en su vagina y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la hizo tensarse para unos segundos después sentir que explotaba con un grito y una convulsión que la dejaron rendida y totalmente relajada.

Todavía sentía la lengua de Eriol moviéndose en su sexo y su cuerpo todavía agitado volvió a excitarse igual o más que antes. Lo sintió moverse y luego de un momento volvió a besar su sexo, comenzó a subir lentamente por su cuerpo dejando besos, mordidas y lamidas en su paso, hasta que llego nuevamente a su boca la cual besó con dulzura antes de alejarse unos centímetros y mirarla a los ojos.

―¿Te gustó? ―susurró y la amatista solo pudo sonreír y suspirar, lo cual dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del pelinegro―… Si quieres que me detenga este es el momento ―concluyó Eriol pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de Tomoyo, lo cual hizo que sus sexos se rosaran. Ya no había prendas que se interpusieran. Era más que evidente la excitación del ojiazul y eso solo hacía que Tomoyo lo deseara aún más, pues saber que él estaba así por ella la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Por toda respuesta Tomoyo lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro para besar esos labios con deseo, pasión y desenfreno, beso que fue correspondido con la misma o más fuerza por el pelinegro. Sus sexos comenzaron a frotarse haciendo que el deseo y las ansias crecieran. La amatista clavo sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro para luego abrirse paso con un camino de besos hasta la unión entre el cuello y clavícula y morder, provocando que el cuerpo del inglés se estremeciera

―¿Me quieres enloquecer? ―susurró Tomoyo con una voz fogosa y entrecortada por todas las sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Eriol mientras posicionaba su erecto pene en la entrada de la vagina de Tomoyo.

La amatista volvió a besarlo y soltó un gemido sobre los labios del pelinegro al sentir aquel rígido miembro entrando lentamente en ella, de una manera un tanto tortuosa pero que a su vez la llenaba de emociones que, estaba segura, nunca había sentido con nadie. Pronto se sintió llena por aquel miembro, volvió a clavar sus uñas en la espalda del ojiazul y la recorrió dejando marcas a su paso mientras Eriol iniciaba las envestidas, que comenzaron lentas y fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y veloces, respondiendo a la exigencia de Tomoyo que movía y levantaba sus caderas para permitir una mejor penetración, lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura y no había dejado de gemir y jadear, pronunciando cada tanto el nombre del inglés en ese tono que solo lograba excitarlo más y más. Los labios de Eriol volvieron a ocuparse de los pezones sin dejar de envestir.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, el ambiente era solo deseo y pasión. Las sensaciones desbordaban en ambos y con unas envestidas más llegaron al clímax, Eriol soltó un gruñido gutural mientras Tomoyo ahogo un grito mordiendo el hombro derecho del pelinegro, con tal fuerza que la marca seguramente estaría allí por unos cuantos días.

La pareja termino agotada, Eriol se ubicó a un lado de la amatista y la acerco a él subiendo parte de aquel delicado cuerpo sobre su pecho, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los del otro, era como si ambos dijeran todo lo que sentían en esa mirada, pero no alcanzaba, un suspiró se escapó de los hinchados labios de la amatista.

―Te amo ―dijeron al unísono y al instante soltaron una risita, así de conectados estaban ya. Eriol aferró un poco más el cuerpo de Tomoyo y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

―¿Tienes una idea de cuánto he esperado escuchar eso? ―dejó un beso en la frente de la nívea y continuó―… Fui un idiota al irme y no volver, pero te juro que te voy a compensar todo… como sea… ese maldito va a pagar todo lo que te hizo…

―Prométeme que tendrás cuidado… no quisiera que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas ―lo interrumpió con una voz muy suave la amatista―… no te digo que no hagas nada, te conozco y eso sería imposible, pero piensa bien lo que harás ¿sí?

Eriol la miró por un momento con una expresión seria y finalmente suspiró.

―Lo prometo ―susurró no muy contento―, ahora quiero que me cuentes ¿Cómo aceptaste a un tipo así? Porque hoy diste vueltas y no me contaste todo.

―Era demasiado pedir ―dijo con una sonrisa―… bien, lo conocí en una de esas tantas fiestas de negocios que realiza mi madre. Hacia un tiempo había cerrado un trato con las empresas Mory y ya desde entonces mi madre había insistido en que conociera a Kuroao, sabes cómo ha sido mi madre, desde que cumplí los 16 había estado buscando el candidato adecuado, y cuando lo conoció pensó que ese era el hombre perfecto para mi… apuesto, cortes, atento, gracioso, con muy buenos modales, todo un caballero y como si eso fuera poco exitoso empresario y heredero de una poderosa familia. Finalmente lo conocí en una fiesta, pues hasta entonces me había negado a que mi madre organizara alguna cita, pero ya en la fiesta no me quedaba otra que interactuar con las personas… allí lo traté por primera vez, y descubrí por mí misma que mi madre no exageraba en esta ocasión en verdad era apuesto, agradable y todo un caballero. Baile y charle con él toda la noche y en un momento me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando el momento, sonreía y no me sentía una completa farsante… era casi como estar contigo, ahora que lo pienso creo que me agrado porque se parecía mucho a ti en el carácter y la forma de ser…

―¿Te recordaba a mí?… movimientos, sonrisa, mirada, palabras especificas…

―Sí, tenía mucho de ti, cosas que después desaparecieron…

―Es un ―masculló una maldición, la cual Tomoyo no logro escuchar―… existe un hechizo que permite que una persona te vea como aquel al que ama, no una réplica exacta, pero si pequeños detalles que lentamente confunden a la persona, suele ser efectivo, pero tiene sus riesgos.

―¿Crees que usó eso conmigo?

―Estoy seguro… pero sigue ―dijo finalmente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Tomoyo mientras ella recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Comenzó a invitarme a salir y me sentía bien con él, pero algo dentro de mí me impedía avanzar en esa relación, todos veían que nos llevábamos muy bien y en un momento comenzaron a creer que pronto habría boda y mi madre y la de él iniciaron los preparativos… de un momento para otro me vi en una situación que se me hacía irreal...

"_Estaba en una fiesta que su madre había organizado para algo que en verdad no le había explicado muy bien, pero como buena hija que era allí estaba acompañando a su madre._

_En ese momento bailaba tranquilamente con Kuroao. Cuando lo pensaba se le hacía más que extraño encontrarse tan bien estando con él, pero le gustaba creer que era posible que finalmente estuviera olvidando a cierto inglés y que existía la posibilidad de que fuera feliz con otra persona. En todo caso lo que más le gustaba de la compañía del alto pelinegro era que el resto de los invitados y asociados de su madre no la molestaban buscándola cada dos segundos para que bailara o charlara con ellos, ese era uno de los puntos positivos de que todos creyeran que su relación con Kuroao era más que formal y que pronto terminarían en boda._

_Tomoyo todavía no podía creer que había aceptado ser la novia del pelinegro. En un principio creyó que era un completo error, pero al ver a su madre y a todos los que la querían tan felices por ella, volvió a dudar de ella misma, quizás si estaba en lo correcto. Ya llevaban siete meses de novios y aunque ese joven la hacía sonreír, todavía sentía que algo le faltaba._

_Centró sus ojos en aquellos orbes negros como la noche, y nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de que aquello no estaba bien, más específicamente aquel color, pero hizo lo que tantas otras veces sonrió y dejó un suave beso en los labios del pelinegro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y de repente se detuvo en medio de la pista, donde muchas otras parejas bailaban, puso una rodilla en el piso y sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo._

_Tomoyo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, las parejas se habían detenido y los observaban, no solo las parejas, sino todos los presentes. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, aturdiéndola de tal forma que su expresión se había vuelto completamente seria y no escuchaba casi nada. Vio que Kuroao movía los labios pero ningún sonido llego a sus oídos que en este momento tenían un pitido en su interior._

―_¿Qué? ―susurró con una expresión de confusión mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y volvía a escuchar._

―_¿Quieres casarte conmigo Tomoyo? ―volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, algo tan de… la amatista se regañó a sí misma, no podía pensar en él en ese momento ¿Qué rayos le respondería a Kuroao? Buscó ayuda a su alrededor y la mayoría de los presentes le indicaban que dijera si y prácticamente sin notarlo respondió._

―_Si ―esa palabra salió cargada de duda, definitivamente no la convencía su respuesta._

_Después de eso todo fue mucho más confuso aun, las personas comenzaron a rodearlos, todos querían saludarlos y felicitarlos. La mente de Tomoyo estaba más perdida que nunca, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Le costó un poco, pero finalmente consiguió salir de aquel abarrotado salón, hacia uno de los balcones, necesitaba aire para aclarar su mente._

_Miró el cielo y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en que algo en los negros ojos, del que ahora era su prometido, estaba mal, estaba segura que había algo raro en ellos pero todavía no podía descifrar que era._

―_Espero no te haya parecido algo precipitado ―Tomoyo se giró al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella. Allí estaba Kuroao, con una tierna sonrisa que trajo a su mente a cierto inglés de ojos zafiros._

―_En el tiempo que llevamos juntos… creo que nos hemos conocido bastante ¿no? ―preguntó algo dubitativa y el asintió―… Tú sabes de toda mi confusión y lo que siento ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?_

―_Por qué te amo, ¿es tan difícil de creer? ―susurró acariciando la mejilla de la amatista._

―_Te quiero, pero ya te dije que ―él detuvo las palabras de la nívea poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus rosados labios…_

―_Lo sé, pero prefiero tenerte a mi lado y seguir haciendo todo lo posible por ganarme tu amor… por ahora me conformo con tu cariño, estoy seguro que en algún momento será algo más._

―_¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? no es algo que yo necesite…_

―_Estoy muy seguro… por favor no te arrepientas del sí ―dijo con un tono y una mirada suplicante. La amatista volvió a dudar un momento y llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma._

―_Hagamos un trato… me caso contigo y haré todo lo posible por corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero si algo no funciona o si hay cosas que nos molestan del otro, lo diremos al instante y veremos cómo solucionarlo, y si nos parece necesario terminaremos con el matrimonio… Creo que lo mejor será hacer un pre nupcial donde acordemos bien las condiciones ―concluyó la amatista y por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa y un beso del pelinegro."_

… Finalmente me casé con él ―dijo dejando aquel recuerdo―... fue el peor día de mi vida, más allá de todo lo que vino después de ese día, fue el peor porque no había una sola cosa que yo hubiera decidido y que me gustara, no había nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado para mi boda ―agregó soltando una risita―. Después creo que el resto ya lo sabes.

―Seguramente cambió el primer hechizo por el que te ataba a él y ya no necesitó esforzarse más para agradarte ―ambos se movieron para quedar de lado y poder abrazarse mejor. De repente el rubor subió a las mejillas de Tomoyo y él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así de hermosa― ¿Qué sucede?

―¿Qué habrán dicho Nakuru y Spinel al escucharnos? no creo que algunos de mis gritos pasaran desapercibidos ―Eriol sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la amatista.

―Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar fuera de esta habitación ―respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, lo que provocó una carcajada en la amatista

―¿Nakuru me habrá traído ropa? no puedo seguir usando tus camisas.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero―, me gusta cómo te quedan, aunque me gusta más cuando no usas nada ―dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de la amatista con una mirada cargada de adoración y algo de lujuria, con lo que las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron más que antes. Eriol sonrió y luego cambió su expresión―… corriendo el riesgo de arruinar el momento… ¿qué pasó ahí? ―agregó rozando la cicatriz que había visto esa mañana en el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

―Una fractura de costillas complicada ―respondió la amatista dudando un poco y rogando para que se conformara con esa respuesta―… por favor no preguntes…

Eriol asintió, ya había avanzado un poco, aunque si tenía que decir la verdad, algo le decía que la respuesta que acababa de darle su amada amatista no era del todo cierta, pero él podía ser paciente, ya conseguiría una verdadera respuesta.

* * *

**Hola, voy a comenzar disculpandome, dije que subiria los fines de semana, pero resulta que este finde no estube en casa y aunque tenia una compu, no tenia cargado el cap, así que por eso lo subo hoy. La verdad resulto un cap un poco largo, me extendi con el lemmon y tuve que dejar algunas cosas afuera que las voy a meter en el proximo cap =D**

**Como siempre agradesco sus reviews y a los que siguen estas historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier cosa dejen review.**

**Saludos Noelia.**


	11. Chapter 11 El sello

** Por ti**

**11 – El sello**

Después de un rato charlando la amatista se rindió ante el sueño. Eriol no podía, o más bien no quería, despegar sus ojos de ella, era el sueño que tantas veces había tenido. Le encantaba verla así tan tranquila a su lado. Seguía teniendo dudas sobre esa cicatriz, estaba seguro de que había más allí de lo que ella quería contarle, volvió a centrar sus ojos en aquella marca y al instante su ceño se frunció, sintió la presencia de Spinel en la puerta y con pocas ganas salió de la cama, cubrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo con las sabanas y se puso una bata de seda antes de abrirle la puerta al guardián. El pequeño muñeco flotante lo miró con su expresión seria.

―Shaoran te espera en la biblioteca.

―¿Qué? No sentí su presencia ―dijo algo extrañado el mago.

―No es de extrañarse con lo que subió la barrera de la habitación ―replicó el guardián, y la respuesta de su amo fue una mirada seria mientras salía de la habitación, en verdad no quería alejarse de la amatista.

―Quédate con Tomoyo por favor ―fue lo último que dijo el mago antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras, no necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber que Spinel había entrado en la habitación, conocía muy bien a su guardián y sabía que no se despegaría de la amatista hasta que él se lo pidiera.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la biblioteca tan rápido como le fue posible. Allí estaba el castaño en compañía de Nakuru.

―Nakuru, gracias, puedes irte ―dijo en un tono serio el mago al entrar en la biblioteca y como pocas veces sucedía la guardiana salió de la habitación sin replicar.

―Será solo un momento, no quiero preocupar a Sakura ―dijo el chino mientras Eriol se ubicaba en uno de los sillones.

―Raro, ¿por qué no vino Sakura contigo?

―Nuestra visita a Sonomi la altero un poco, y no quería que Tomoyo la viera así, se quedó en la casa de su padre, y yo tuve que escaparme entre las casas de los vecinos ya que un grupo de guardias nos siguieron y se quedaron vigilando la casa…

―¿Y la dejaste sola? ―interrumpió el inglés y al instante recibió una mirada incrédula por parte de Shaoran.

―¿Crees que estaría aquí si Yue, Touya y Kero no estuvieran para cuidarla? ―preguntó destilando sarcasmo.

―Lo siento, se me hizo extraño… bueno ¿qué pasó?

―Tiene a Sonomi bajo algún hechizo, no pude descifrar cual… Sonomi está en la mansión con él, nos dijo que llego temprano en la mañana cuando ese maldito la llamó diciéndole que Tomoyo había desaparecido que quizás era un secuestro… Nos estuvo estudiando desde que entramos en la casa, no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. Sonomi está muy preocupada y cree ciegamente en todo lo que él dice, al punto de… culpar a Sakura…

―¿Qué? Sonomi adora a Sakura, jamás…

―Dijo que Sakura la ocultaba o bien sabia donde esta Tomoyo… lloró, rogó, gritó e incluso amenazó a Sakura… perdimos a Sonomi hasta que sepamos que hechizo está usando y como romperlo… Sakura quedo muy afectada por todo lo que la madre de Tomoyo dijo y tanto ella como yo creemos que no hay que comentarle esto a Tomoyo…

―Claro que no, solo le diremos que está bien, que él la tiene bajo un hechizo y que no le hará nada mientras siga así.

―¿Crees que se conforme con eso? Sabemos cómo es…

―Habrá que encontrar la forma… de cualquier manera me va a tocar a mí ¿no? ―el castaño asintió con una sonrisa de lado, antes de desviar su mirada hacia la puerta y suspirar.

―¿Cómo está? Y… ¿Qué cubrías? Puede que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta con toda la emoción pero yo sí.

―Ahora está bien, duerme… Pero te aseguro que ese maldito tiene mucho que pagar. El hechizo cubre los últimos moretones que él le dejo ―dijo Eriol entre dientes, soltando el aire lentamente, y en los ojos del castaño descubrió la misma furia y odio hacia aquel hombre, que él sentía.

―Maldito desgraciado…

―Ya te lo dije lo va a pagar.

En solo una mirada ambos supieron que ya sea uno o el otro harían que aquel hombre pagara por todo lo que le hizo a Tomoyo, una amiga casi hermana para uno, la mujer que amaba para el otro. Hablaron un rato más y Shaoran se retiró, no sin antes decirle que por seguridad de todos no irían a ver a Tomoyo hasta que ya no los siguieran y ambos prometieron tratar de encontrar una manera segura de comunicarse pues los teléfonos no eran una opción. Casi sin darse cuenta había pasado una hora hablando con el castaño, planeando que hacer y pensando de qué forma podían liberar a Sonomi.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada cuando volvió a entrar en su habitación. Al mirar la cama encontró a Tomoyo acurrucada en las sabanas y sujetando a Spinel con una de sus manos. El pequeño guardián lo miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

―¿Todo bien? ―pregunto el mago en un susurro con una sonrisa de lado, pocas veces veía esa expresión en su pequeño guardián y este solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en el último movimiento de cabeza se giró rápidamente, en estado de alerta, hacia la ventana. Acababa de sentir una presencia mágica, la misma que había hecho que Eriol también se centrara en la ventana.

El mago desplego su báculo en un instante y se acercó a la ventana, no sin antes indicarle con una seña a su guardián, que ahora era una pantera con alas de pie a un lado de la cama, que no se moviera del lado de Tomoyo.

Eriol atravesó el cristal y el marco como si fueran de humo y flotó hasta unos cuantos metros delante del balcón. En la vereda de enfrente pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, quien también llevaba un báculo que se le hacía familiar. El hombre comenzó a flotar y Eriol se acercó más a él, atravesando la barrera protectora de la mansión, hasta quedar en la vereda frente a aquel hombre.

―No creí que tuvieras el valor, pero parece que me equivoque ―dijo con una voz algo seseante aquella figura que se mantenía entre las sombras.

―A mí no me falta el valor… cosa que no puedo decir de ti ―replicó Eriol conteniendo la rabia y los deseos de saltar sobre él.

―¿Cómo está mi hermosa esposa? No tienes una idea cuanto la extraño ―y ya Eriol no se pudo contener, de la nada salió un rayo que golpeó de lleno la figura del hombre, y en cuestión de segundos la figura comenzó a deshacerse en polillas negras, muchas de las cuales caían convertidas en cenizas.

―MALDITO… tú no volverás a tocarla, te lo aseguro ―vociferó Eriol.

―Estoy seguro que no… más con mi último regalo, es una lástima ―se escuchó la seseante voz que termino en una risa malvada mientras las últimas polillas negras desaparecían.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del mago.

«Ese maldito le hizo algo más a Tomoyo» pensó el pelinegro y al instante volvió a la habitación. Spinel seguía en posición de alerta junto a la cama, la amatista continuaba dormida y Ruby Moon hacia guardia al otro lado de la cama. Soltó el aire lentamente, Tomoyo se veía tan hermosa y tranquila que le resultaba imposible la idea de que tuviera algo malo.

―Eriol ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntaron los dos guardianes al unísono.

―Envió un reflejo ―los guardianes lo miraron expectantes y con algo de precaución a la vez―… puede que le haya hecho algo más ―Tomoyo se movió y las palabras se quedaron en la garganta del pelinegro…

Los guardianes volvieron a sus disfraces mientras la amatista seguía removiéndose en la cama. Eriol hizo una seña indicando a los guardianes que se retiraran y estos obedecieron, en cuanto cerraron la puerta el ojiazul volvió a acercarse a su adorada Tomoyo, le acarició el cabello con cuidado e instantes después aquellos ojos amatistas lo estaban mirando.

―¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ―preguntó todavía algo adormilada.

Eriol se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la misma y Tomoyo apoyo la cabeza sobre el regazo del mago, quien siguió acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.

―Vino Shaoran ―respondió el mago en un susurro y al escuchar esto la amatista se giró rápidamente para verlo―… Tú mamá está bien…

―…Pero…

―Él la tiene bajo algún hechizo, no le hará nada mientras siga así, pero no podemos liberarla hasta saber bien que está usando.

―¿No puedes usar lo mismo que usaste conmigo?

―No es tan fácil ―dijo mientras Tomoyo se sentaba a su lado―, tú querías irte, lo deseabas pero tú madre no… ella espera que te encuentren y conociendo lo terca que es estará en esa mansión hasta que aparezcas…

―¿Qué… no se puede hacer nada?

―Por ahora no… Danos tiempo ―pidió sujetándola por la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara―… ¿Entiendes que si vuelves allí ya no podrás volver a salir, y lo que menos harás es ayudar a tu madre? ―preguntó con expresión seria tratando de mostrarle su preocupación.

―Sí lo entiendo ―respondió con algo de resignación la amatista mientras se mordía el labio inferior, finalmente sonrió y deposito un suave beso en los labios del pelinegro que no dejaba de verla preocupado―… Sé lo que estás pensando, y te prometo que no saldré de aquí… confió en ti y sé que harás todo lo posible para ayudar a mi mamá ―esas palabras hicieron sonreír al pelinegro, quien intento abrazar a la amatista, pero esta se movió rápidamente bajando de la cama.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Eriol mientras la estudiaba con la mirada.

Tomoyo estaba de pie junto a la cama cubriéndose precariamente con la sabana, la cual dejo caer al ver la sonrisa de lado de Eriol, sabiendo que diría algo como "ahora tienes vergüenza después de que ya te vi todo" o algo por el estilo. La sabana cayó y ella se movió con total seguridad hasta el ropero, de donde sacó una camisa del pelinegro y se la puso…

Eriol no podía creer lo que vio cuando Tomoyo soltó la sabana, su níveo y perfecto cuerpo estaba manchado por un sello. Su mente se perdió en aquella imagen, no recordaba haber visto ese sello, no sabía que significaba, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno. Bajó de la cama tan rápido como le fue posible y se acercó a Tomoyo que comenzaba a prender los botones de la camisa que acababa de ponerse, la sujetó suavemente por los hombros e hizo que se girara, atrapó aquellas delicadas manos con las suyas y centro su mirada justo donde se ubica el corazón, lugar donde ahora podía ver un negro sello. Un círculo con tres símbolos que formaban un triángulo y varias líneas que lo atravesaban formando un intrincado diseño.

Tomoyo lo miró algo extrañada, nunca había visto los ojos de Eriol cargados de tanto dolor y se notaba que había dejado de respirar. Libero una de sus manos del agarre del pelinegro y la llevo a la mejilla de él tratando de llamar su atención.

―Eriol… ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó cuándo finalmente esos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

―No lo sé ―dijo con algo de pesar antes de abrazarla, pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo y aferrándola con fuerza―… pero lo averiguare, lo prometo, hare lo que sea necesario para que estés bien ―susurró con la voz muy débil.

Tomoyo sintió el malestar de Eriol y comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento, de perder todo lo que quieres y amas en la vida, y la necesidad de aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas a algo o alguien, ella misma se había sentido así muchas veces. No entendía bien por qué Eriol se sentía así, pero no le importo, solo quería ver a su amado mago bien, por lo que lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejo un beso en su cuello y susurró.

―Sabes que te amo y confió en ti.

Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta del mago, el aire a duras penas entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería perder a su Tomoyo, no después de lo que habían vivido esa noche, ya no podría vivir si ella no estaba a su lado. Se sentía realmente frustrado e impotente al no tener la más mínima idea de lo que enfrentaba.

Esa noche cada uno se refugió en los brazos del otro, Tomoyo tarareó una canción mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojiazul que se encontraba acurrucado a su lado, pero la mente de Eriol no se detuvo ni un momento buscándole un sentido y significado a ese sello, hasta que en algún momento de la madrugada ambos se durmieron.

Al despertar Eriol seguía sintiéndose terrible, el sello seguía allí y él no sabía absolutamente nada de esa marca. Tantos años de sabiduría y conocimiento, y no tenía la más mínima idea de que significa o que hace. Después de un rato salió de la cama, se vistió y fue a la biblioteca, allí encontró a Spinel sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo.

―Busca a Nakuru y dile que cuide de Tomoyo hasta que despierte, luego vuelve que necesito tu ayuda ―dijo sin saludo previo, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes donde estaban los libros de magia. El guardián no respondió, pero el mago supo que haría lo que le acababa de pedir cuando sintió la presencia de Spinel moverse y salir de la habitación. Tomó uno de los libros que hablaba sobre símbolos y se ubicó detrás del escritorio, lugar que hacía mucho tiempo no ocupaba. De alguna forma encontraría algo sobre aquel sello y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bien otra semana que pasa y yo aqui dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, que espero les haya gustado. No fue tan largo como me hubiera gustados, pero si agregaba algo más ya me metia con el contenido del proximo cap.**

**Bien para listha24, espero te haya gustado el encuentro entre Eriol y "Kuroao", pense bastante en tu idea y finalmente salio lo que leiste.**

**Como de costumbre gracias por los reviews, siempre es bueno saber si algo les gusta o no, y como en el caso de listha24, alguna idea de algo que les gustaria que suceda (cosas que si es posible gustosa incluire)**

**Saludos, nos leemos.**

**Noelia**


	12. Chapter 12 La Bruja

**Por ti**

**12 – La bruja**

Hacía cinco días desde que Eriol descubrió aquel sello en el cuerpo de la amatista. Sello que solo podía ser visto por aquellos que poseían magia. Con algo de dificultad el pelinegro le contó a la amatista lo que sucedía y tanto ella, él, los guardianes, la pareja de castaños y los guardianes de Sakura terminaron buscando información sobre dicho sello. Decidieron que la forma más segura para comunicarse era a través de Spinel y Kero, y con magia Eriol hizo aparecer libros en casa de Sakura para que ellos ayudaran a buscar información.

Los días pasaban y seguían igual, lo que encontraban era muy poco y no los ayudaba demasiado.

Esa tarde Eriol decidió escapar un poco de los libros y tratar de enfrentar el problema desde otro punto, pues ya se habían cruzado muchas ideas por su cabeza y una de ellas era ir donde ese maldito y golpearlo hasta que le dijera la verdad, idea que a cada instante la parecía más atractiva.

Estaba en una de las habitaciones cerradas de la planta superior, allí no había libros, o eso creía, pues todo el mobiliario estaba cubierto por enormes telas. Sintió la presencia de Spinel y no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

―¿Tomoyo está bien? ―preguntó antes de que el guardián pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

―Sí le está enseñando a Nakuru a hacer cupcakes ―una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro. Spinel hizo un momento de silencio uy luego prosiguió― ¿Sigues analizando la posibilidad de ir a golpear a ese tipo? ―escuchó la voz del guardián, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y abrió los ojos con desgano.

―¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―preguntó dibujando una sonrisa de lado.

―No tienes que preguntarlo, pero antes me gustaría estar seguro de que nada le sucederá a Tomoyo.

―Estamos iguales… ya no sé qué hacer ―contestó poniéndose serio…

―Si sabes ―dijo en un tono muy seguro el guardián, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro lo mirara con curiosidad―…Tienes que ir a verla…

―No Spinel, sabes que…

―Tú no eres Clow… tú amas a Tomoyo y sé que eres capaz de dar lo que sea por ella. Eriol tú nos creaste y tanto Nakuru como yo sabemos lo que sientes… jamás sentiste algo así por otra persona…

―Jamás quisiste tanto a alguien ―comentó el pelinegro recordando lo feliz y ebrio que solía verse su pequeño guardián cuando estaba junto a Tomoyo…

―¡¿Quererla?! Me embriago con su sola presencia ―agregó el guardián poniéndose algo rojo―… Ni tú ni nosotros queremos perderla, sabes que hacer.

Era consciente de que Spinel tenía razón, y aunque en algún momento hubiera perdido la cabeza por aquella bruja, la verdad ahora era que había perdido la cabeza y el corazón por Tomoyo, ella era todo lo que quería en esta vida y sí haría lo que fuera por ella.

…

El portal se abrió en el hermoso jardín de la tienda y de aquel vórtice de vibrantes colores salieron Eriol, Tomoyo y los dos guardianes. Al instante salieron del interior del edificio dos jovencitas una de cabello corto y rosado, y la otra de cabello largo y celeste atado en dos coletas. Ambas se acercaron entre saltitos a los recién llegados.

―Busco a Yuuko ―dijo Eriol y las dos jovencitas sonrieron.

―Acompáñeme por favor ―dijo la de cabello rosa haciéndole una seña a Eriol, quien presiono levemente la mano de Tomoyo, que sujetaba la suya, antes de soltarla y seguir a la jovencita.

―Esperen conmigo por favor ―agregó la jovencita de cabello celeste mientras Eriol se adentraba en la tienda junto a la otra muchacha.

La muchacha guío al pelinegro hasta una habitación con muy poco mobiliario y le pidió que esperara allí, antes de alejarse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Nadie que viera a Eriol podía decir que estaba tranquilo, sin importar que lo conociera o no, pues su estado en esos últimos días era más que evidente, aquel sello no lo dejaba en paz… y por eso allí estaba en esa tienda que un día dijo no volvería a pisar, pero era realmente consciente de que no tenía otra opción si alguien en este mundo podía decirle algo sobre aquel sello, esa era ella.

Cuando aquella esbelta y sexy mujer entro en la habitación se encontró al pelinegro caminando de un lugar a otro, algo que hacía mucho últimamente, se lo notaba molesto y esa imagen trajo un recuerdo a la mente de la mujer…

"_El hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro, vestido de azul y con unos pequeños lentes redondos, caminaba como animal enjaulado junto al pequeño estanque del jardín, cosa que en verdad preocupaba a la bruja._

―_Clow vas a hacer un surco y en verdad me gusta mi jardín tal cual esta ―dijo en un tono divertido para tratar de calmarlo._

―_¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Yuuko? ―preguntó el mago deteniéndose y mirando a la mujer que lo miraba sentada en el piso de madera de la galería exterior. Ella sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó con su sensual movimiento al mago._

―_Mi querido Clow sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos luchar contra lo inevitable ―dijo en un tono suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro―… Lo hecho, hecho está, solo tienes que aceptarlo…_

―_Sabes que no puedo, no estoy listo para perderte ―agregó el mago sujetando a la mujer por la cintura―... Todo el su culpa… Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer._

―_No hay nada que hacer, eso sería romper las reglas y el equilibrio…_

―_Él ya hizo eso ―interrumpió Clow en un tono algo molesto…_

―_Quieres hacer algo… disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda ―una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del mago._

―_Te amo Yuuko Ichihara._

―_Te amo Clow Reed ―susurró ella sobre los labios del hombre antes de besarlo."_

«Es inevitable mi amado Clow siempre te recuerdo cuando lo veo… se parece demasiado a ti» pensó la mujer mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

―Mi querido Clow, creí que no volvería a verte por aquí.

―Soy Eriol ―dijo el mago deteniéndose y volteando para ver a la bruja.

―Por favor, no seguirás molesto por lo que te dije de tú querida "brujita" ―agregó la mujer soltando la última palabra con sorna―… aunque ahora que recuerdo ya no estas con ella ¿o me equivoco? Eres un tonto si estas con ella después de lo que intentó…

―No estoy con ella, vine por otra cosa… Un momento, ¿Qué intentó?

―Llego aquí un día enojada y algo desesperada buscando la forma de atar a alguien a ella ―los azules ojos de Eriol se llenaron de odio―… Es triste cuando una disque bruja cae tan bajo, cuando alguien no te ama debes dejarlo ir, no hay más remedio, irónicamente se puede decir lo mismo cuando amas a alguien.

―Di lo que quieras pero no me voy a resignar ―la bruja lo miró con curiosidad, no terminaba de entender los motivos del mago, pero estaba segura de que debía de ser algo muy importante para que él estuviera allí.

Yuuko sabía que la mente del mago había estado más que confundida en un momento, en gran parte por su culpa, pues la parte de Clow que la amaba lo llevaba a ella, hizo todo lo posible por alejarlo y en cierta forma podía decirse que fue su culpa que él terminara saliendo con Kaho, sabía que eso no era bueno, pero decidió no interferir y ahora sentía que le debía algo al joven mago.

―Bien, algo te trajo aquí, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuviste aquí prometiste no volver ―dijo la bruja mientras se sentaba entre los almohadones junto a la mesita.

―Estoy aquí porque la reencarnación de Fei Wang le hizo algo a la mujer que amo, y necesito tu ayuda ―respondió el pelinegro sentándose frente a la mujer.

―¿La mujer que amas? Tú Eriol Hiiragizawa ―dijo en un tono sorprendido la bruja.

―Sí yo la amo, aquí no hubo magia ni nada por el estilo… solo ella y no quiero perderla, por eso estoy aquí, porque eres la única con el conocimiento y la habilidad para ayudarla.

―Cuéntame desde el principio, por favor ―pidió Yuuko amablemente.

Eriol, suspiró y comenzó su relato. Le contó cómo conoció a Tomoyo, todo lo que sintió en aquel momento, porque se fue, como termino su relación con Kaho, cosa que alegro mucho a la bruja y finalmente todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas desde su sueño hasta la aparición del sello.

―Es realmente extraño, nunca vi algo parecido hemos estado buscando información pero no encontramos nada realmente útil, esos símbolos no aparecen en ningún libro y algo en el interior me dicen que son muy malos.

―Bien, tengo que verlo para saber con qué estamos lidiando ―dijo poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una seña para que él haga lo mismo―… Es hora de que me presentes a tu amada Tomoyo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación al jardín donde encontraron a las dos jovencitas saltando y corriéndose la una a la otro mientras Tomoyo, escoltada por los dos guardianes, las observaba desde el piso de la galería exterior que bordeaba la tienda.

―Tomoyo ―llamó el pelinegro y al instante la amatista se giró hacia él―… Tomoyo Daidouji te presento a Yuuko Ichihara, dueña de la tienda y mejor conocida como Bruja de las dimensiones.

―Un placer ―respondió la amatista poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia ante la hermosa mujer de ojos rojos, quien le devolvió el gesto aunque mucho más leve.

―Lo mismo digo… Eriol me contó todo lo que te ha pasado, en verdad lo siento Fei Wang ha hecho mucho daño y parece que nada le es suficiente. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte y para empezar necesito ver bien ese sello… ¿Podemos entrar así lo reviso?

Tomoyo miró al pelinegro y con una leve sonrisa asintió. La mujer le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó y se dejó guiar por aquella bruja hasta una de las habitaciones. Miró algo nerviosa el lugar y cuando sus ojos volvieron a pasar por la entrada se encontraron con Eriol, el pelinegro no le despegaba los ojos de encima y estaba con un hombro apoyado sobre el marco, en una pose bastante despreocupada, pero ella sabía muy bien que él estaba igual o más nervioso que ella.

―Bien, Tomoyo… ¿puedo llamarte Tomoyo? ―la amatista asintió― quítate la camisa por favor.

Tomoyo suspiró y sin demasiadas vueltas se quitó la camisa. La bruja se acercó a ella y centro la vista en el pecho de la joven, donde el negro sello resaltaba sobre la nívea piel. Los rojos ojos de aquella mujer inspeccionaron con detenimiento el cuerpo de la amatista y volvieron a detenerse en la cicatriz que había llamado la atención de Eriol.

―¿Cuándo y cómo ocurrió eso? ―preguntó Yuuko señalando la cicatriz.

Tomoyo miró a la mujer y luego a Eriol para finalmente soltar un suspiro de resignación y sentarse entre los almohadones que había en el piso al tiempo que volvía a prenderse la camisa. Comenzó a hablar pausadamente mientras recordaba aquella noche…

"_Volvía a estar encerrada en su habitación después de otro intento fallido de escape. Hacia una semana que le había pedido a su marido que se separaran, él hombre exploto en rabia y le dejo bien claro que no le iba a dar el divorcio. Desde ese día los golpes e insultos eran cosa de todos los días._

_Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, nadie notaba sus golpes y por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba irse terminaba volviendo, cosa que había vuelto a pasarle hacía apenas unas horas. De un momento a otro él regresaría y quien sabe que sería de ella esta vez._

_La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él, con su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás su mirada seria y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Entró y cerró la puerta antes de encaminarse hacia el sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana, en el cual la amatista estaba acurrucada._

―_¿Qué me vas a decir hoy?... déjame ir ―pidió Tomoyo, como lo hacía cada día._

―_¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte? ―preguntó el hombre deteniéndose frente al sillón― Si no fueras tan testaruda todo sería mejor para ti… Yo podría hacerte feliz, más feliz que nadie ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? ―agregó agachándose al lado del sillón y mirando los orbes amatistas de la muchacha._

―_No puedes hacerlo, solo una persona me ha hecho realmente feliz… tú no eres él y no importa lo que hagas nada cambiara eso ―respondió la amatista con su ya habitual tono desganado._

_Vio el destello de ira en esos ojos negros y se preparó para el golpe, pero en lugar de eso sintió las fuertes manos del hombre levantándola del sillón, sus ojos siguieron fuertemente cerrados mientras él la transportaba en brazos, y solo los abrió cuando sintió que la dejaba sobre la cama, al instante se encontró con el rostro algo enojado de Kuroao._

―_¡¿Tanto lo amas?! ―soltó entre dientes―… ¿Sabes qué? Tengo algo para ti ―dijo sacando de su espalda una daga de hoja y mango negro, parecía hecha completamente de cristal. El aire se congelo en los pulmones de la amatista, la iba a matar, finalmente lo había molestado lo suficiente para que lo hiciera, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como le clavaba aquella negra daga en su costado izquierdo, pero el grito se ahogó en su garganta―… Nunca serás de él ―susurró el hombre en el oído de la amatista antes de soltarla y salir de la habitación cerrando con un fuerte portazo._

_Tomoyo rápidamente llevo su mano hacia su costado izquierdo y toco el mango de la daga. Sus ojos se centraron el aquel negro objeto, la hoja había sido introducida completamente en su cuerpo. Su respiración se había agitado, no sentía dolor, pero tampoco podía permanecer con eso allí. Suspiró para tomar valor y cuando su mano estaba a punto de sujetar el mango, esté comenzó a deshacerse en una pequeña bruma negra que se elevaba en el aire hasta desaparecer. La daga desapareció y todo lo que quedo fue la cicatriz"_

Tomoyo termino de contar lo relacionado con aquella cicatriz sin despegar sus ojos de uno de los almohadones que tenía frente a ella y luego solo se quedó en silencio.

―¿Amor no te pareció que eso podía ser importante? ―preguntó Eriol con voz calmada sentándose a su lado.

―Es que con el tiempo descubrí que le gustaba atormentarme de diferentes maneras y termine pensando que había sido solo eso otra forma de atormentarme ―respondió mirando al ojiazul y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―No, definitivamente fue mucho más significativo ―agregó Yuuko antes de mirar al pelinegro― Seguramente no sentiste la magia que despide…

―¿Qué?

―Como decía, la cicatriz despide magia, pero es tan débil que incluso a mí me costó detectarla al principio, pero la turmalina siempre deja un pequeño rastro y a Fei Wang siempre le ha gustado la turmalina.

Los ojos de Tomoyo iban de Yuuko a Eriol una y otra vez, era más que evidente que no comprendía bien qué importancia tenía la turmalina o la daga en sí.

―La daga era una maldición, y el sello ―dijo en un susurró Eriol…

―El sello nos dice que la maldición inició ―agregó Yuuko terminando la fase que el pelinegro acababa de iniciar―… Conozco esas marcas y tú también deberías conocerlas Eriol… aunque puede que Clow haya decidido borrar ese recuerdo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de…? ―preguntó algo confundido el ojiazul, pero de repente su expresión cambió y se puso de pie al instante.

―Sí, es por eso ―contestó la bruja mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar por la habitación como animal enjaulado ante la confundida mirada de la amatista.

―No, no… no puede ser ―vociferó Eriol.

―¿Alguien me va a explicar que está pasando? ―dijo Tomoyo en un tono que delataba su molestia, mientras se ponía de pie.

―El sello que llevas en el pecho es muy parecido al que se usó en otra maldición hace mucho tiempo. El símbolo de la derecha marca qué la activa, en este caso fue el amor, el de la izquierda anuncia el tiempo, tres meses y el del centro nos dice lo que se cobra la maldición ―la mujer se detuvo y los ojos amatista se encontraron con aquellos ojos azules que le mostraban el sufrimiento de ese hombre…

―Ese símbolo anuncia muerte… tú muerte ―al pelinegro le costó mucho soltar aquellas palabras y aun cuando las dijo no podía creerlas. Tomoyo siguió buscando en esos azules ojos algo que le dijera que había escuchado mal, pero el dolor que había en ellos no la ayudaba, buscó ayuda en los rojos ojos de la bruja y está asintió y agregó.

―El sello se extenderá y cuando llegue a la cicatriz que instaló la maldición en ti… morirás…

* * *

**Hola.**

**Otro finde y aqui otro capitulo cargado de emosiones, recuerdos y noticias o respuestas (como prefieran llamarlo), ademas de personajes como Yuuko, Maru y Moro de XXX Holic.**

**¿Y ahora que va a pasar?... bueno voy a seguir escribiendo porque Eriol ya me esta mirando con mucho odio, jaja**

**Como de costumbre gracias a todas por sus reviews. Se que alguien alusino con lo del sello y volo con la historia hacia un punto insospechado... pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no me odien por la maldición que carga nuestra preciosa amatista... =(**

**Saludos, nos leemos. Noe**


	13. Chapter 13 El Dragón

**Por ti**

13 – El dragón

Tomoyo se desmayó al escuchar el anunció de Yuuko, por suerte el sector donde se encontraba estaba repleto de almohadones, el mago y la bruja se acercaron rápidamente a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Yuuko le ofreció una habitación y allí dejaron a la amatista para que descansara, era entendible que se desmayara después de tal noticia, su semana no había sido la mejor de todas, aunque comparada con los meses que pasó junto a Kuroao, para ella esa semana había sido una estadía en el cielo.

Yuuko despegó a Eriol del lado de Tomoyo y lo llevó nuevamente a la habitación donde habían estado hablando. El aura del joven mago se había vuelto oscura y peligrosa, cosa que preocupo a la bruja.

―Eriol, tú mejor que nadie sabe que ocurrió la última vez…

―¿Temes que cometa los mismos errores que Clow? ―preguntó molesto, mientras volvía a la puerta―. Spinel quédate con Tomoyo, está en la tercer habitación a la derecha por este pasillo ―dijo desde la puerta e instantes después la pantera pasó por allí sin decir nada, recién entonces volvió a acercarse a donde estaba la bruja.

―Ella no tiene magia, si eso pasa no podrá sobrevivir, ni renacer y su alma se perderá.

―Ya lo sé… ¿Crees que no sé todos los peligros que corre por no poseer magia? Sé que tres meses es un estimado, pero para ella puede ser mucho menos, su cuerpo no lo resistirá, sé que el dolor le va a ser insoportable y su muerte será una larga agonía ―las palabras le salían algo temblorosas por la rabia que estaba conteniendo.

―Saber de la agonía del ser amado es lo peor que nos puede pasar… Clow deseó algo con todo su corazón y yo sigo aquí ―agregó la bruja en un tono triste…

―Aunque lo desee, sé que con Tomoyo no pasara lo mismo… Ayúdame, pídeme lo que quieras pero ayúdame a salvarla.

―Eriol…

―Si quiere mi vida a cambio de la suya te la daré, no me importa, solo sálvala ―imploró el pelinegro con los ojos algo nublados por las lágrimas―… Si no me hubiera fijado en ella esto no estaría pasando… voy a matar a ese maldito ―agregó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar de un lugar a otro…

―Eriol… Kuroao no puede quitar la maldición y yo tampoco pero ―dijo la bruja dudando un poco―… puede que haya una forma, aunque no es seguro…

―Hare lo que sea ―respondió apresurado volviendo a centrar sus orbes azules en la bruja.

―Tienes que ir con quien inició la primer maldición, él puede darte una solución… yo te daré un objeto para que intercambies y me encargare de los portales, me pagaras cuando todo acabe, tú buscaras un precio equivalente…

―Ya lo dije, lo que sea ―dijo el pelinegro sin dudarlo―, pero el tiempo en esa dimensión corre diferente…

―Yo cuidare de Tomoyo, me asegurare de que no sufra ningún dolor ni nada por el estilo y sabes que en la tienda estará a salvo ―lo interrumpió la bruja sabiendo cuál era su principal preocupación.

―Gracias Yuuko, te lo pagare todo.

―Claro que sí, luego arreglaremos eso.

Y siguieron hablando durante un largo rato viendo todos los detalles del "viaje" que debía hacer Eriol.

…

Tomoyo despertó rodeada por aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba y por un momento creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Spinel Sun a su lado y la habitación donde estaba le era completamente desconocida.

―¿Cómo te sientes Tomoyo? ―preguntó el guardián en un tono amable.

―Bien… ¿no fue un sueño?

―No ―respondió en un susurro Spinel bajando de la cama― voy a buscar a Eriol.

La amatista se sentó en la cama y su mano fue directo a tocar la cicatriz del lado izquierdo. Su tiempo estaba contado y ese corte marcaba su final. Sintió la fuerza de esos zafiros sobre ella y levanto la vista para encontrarse con un Eriol que le devolvía una sonrisa triste. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eriol la silenció apoyando dos dedos sobre los labios de la amatista.

―No digas nada ―suspiró―, tengo que decirte lo que hare y quiero que quede algo muy claro… en esta vida y en las anteriores, no recuerdo haber sentido nunca nada así, solo puedo compararlo al gran amor que sintió Clow, pero a su vez es diferente, porque entre nosotros no hay magia, tú no tienes magia que me atraiga y eso es lo que hace más grande esto que siento por ti, no es el simple deseo generado por la magia… te amo con cada fibra de mi ser… He vivido sin vivir estos últimos años y ya no quiero eso, te quiero a mi lado y voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que así sea. Tu no vas a morir por esta maldición eso te lo aseguro ―dijo pegando su frente a la de Tomoyo y sin dejar de mirar con adoración aquellos orbes amatista. Ella solo pudo sonreír y sin más lo besó, también amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser―. Tomoyo hay una posibilidad de quitar la maldición, para eso tengo que viajar a otra dimensión a conseguir algo…

―¿Estarás bien?

―Por supuesto que estaré bien ―respondió con una sonrisa quitándole importancia al asunto―, el tema es que allí el tiempo corre diferente lo que para mí serán horas aquí serán días, pero ya arregle todo con Yuuko, tú te quedaras aquí y Spinel y Nakuru estarán contigo, este lugar está muy bien protegido, aquí nadie podrá hacerte nada y Yuuko te ayudara en todo lo que necesites… ahh, tengo algo para ti ―dijo sacando una bolsita de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo, la cual le ofreció a Tomoyo, está la tomó y al abrirla volcó su contenido sobre su mano. De aquella bolsita cayó una delicada cadenita de plata y oro, de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de mariposa, también de plata y oro, con algunas incrustaciones de zafiros…

―Es hermosa.

―No te va a atar, podrás quitártela cuando quieras, pero te recomiendo que la uses, es un amuleto y escudo ―Tomoyo sonrió y le ofreció la cadena para que él se la colocara, cosa que el pelinegro hizo gustoso. La joya era sumamente ligera, parecía que no llevaba nada. La amatista sintió que Eriol dejaba un suave beso sobre su cuello y no pudo evitar pensar que era una despedida…

―¿Cuándo te vas? ―preguntó en un susurro Tomoyo, sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría.

―En unos minutos ―susurró Eriol viendo como ya los ojos de su amada se habían llenado de lágrimas―… Estaré bien tratare de volver lo más rápido posible ―Tomoyo lo abrazó y él la aferró con fuerza.

―Te amo, recuérdalo y vuelve pronto ―dijo la amatista en un tono un poco ahogado y sin más lo besó.

Eriol se separó a regañadientes de su amatista y volvió a la sala donde lo esperaban sus guardianes y la bruja.

―Ustedes se quedan con ella ―dijo mirando a sus guardianes.

―Eriol ―volteó a ver a la bruja y la vio tendiéndole dos copas una de jade con detalles en oro y la otra era una simple copa de cristal―, la de jade es el pago que necesitaras y esta ―agregó moviendo la copa de cristal― necesito que la llenes con magia para Tomoyo.

Sin pedir más explicaciones el mago tomó la copa y suplo dentro de ella y pronto aquella copa estuvo rebosante de un espeso líquido plateado y brillante.

―¿Segura que con eso es suficiente? Si necesitas más no hay prob…

―Es suficiente, si necesito más cuando vuelvas te pido ―dijo Yuuko tomando la copa entre sus dedos―, el portal está abierto, solo entra en el estanque.

Eriol salió de la tienda y camino hasta el estanque. La superficie del agua brillaba. El mago entró en el estanque y desapareció.

Estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, el pelinegro desplego su báculo y el sol que lo coronaba comenzó a brillar, iluminando el lugar. Eriol miró alrededor y noto que estaba en una cueva. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda de oro, la froto con sus dedos y en cuanto comenzó a brillar la arrojó al suelo, ni bien la pieza de oro tocó la rocosa superficie comenzó a rodar y sin perder un momento el mago la siguió. Después de unos minutos el túnel comenzó a aclararse y al final del camino se encontró con una enorme cueva, que tenía un lago interno, el techo y parte de las paredes estaban repletos de piedras que brillaban iluminando el lugar, en un sector al borde del lago había una enorme pila de objetos de oro y piedras preciosas que continuaba introduciéndose en el lago hasta perderse en la oscuridad del mismo. En otro rincón a pocos metros de aquel inmenso tesoro descansaba un norme dragón de piel y garras azules, y ojos dorados como el mismo oro, que en este instante miraban al pelinegro que acababa de entrar en su "hogar". El enorme animal olfateó barias veces sin quitar sus ojos del pelinegro que avanzaba con precaución.

―¡Mago! Hace mucho que no tengo la visita de alguien de tu especie ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―dijo el animal con su seseante voz, que generaba cualquier cosa menos confianza.

―Lanhuo.

―Hace tiempo que nadie me llama así ―seseó el dragón moviéndose lentamente―, en verdad hace tiempo que nadie me visita y menos un mago.

―Necesito ayuda con algo…

―Recuerdo la última vez que un mago me pidió ayuda ―dijo el animal deteniéndose en el centro de la cueva a pocos metros del lago―… ¿Sabes cómo me agradeció?

―Te robó lo que más querías y te encerró aquí ―respondió Eriol deteniéndose a una distancia prudente del animal.

―Lo sabes… ¿Y aun así te atreves a venir a pedirme ayuda? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?

―Haré lo que sea para salvar a la persona más querida para mí ―el dragón lo miró con una expresión burlona―… y puedo ofrecerte algo que te va a gustar ―en ese instante la voz de Eriol fue silenciada por el rugido del dragón al escupirle una fuerte llamarada azul…

…

La amatista caminaba por el jardín de la tienda con Spinel pegado a su lado. Yuuko la observaba sentada junto a una mesa de jardín mientras bebía sake y Maru y Moro jugaban a su lado.

―Tomoyo, sé que es difícil, pero debes tratar de tranquilizarte, ven siéntate conmigo ―dijo la bruja señalando la silla que estaba delante de ella. La amatista se detuvo y se sentó mientras Spinel se echaba a sus pies.

―Lo siento, en verdad esto me tiene preocupada… Eriol me dijo tan poco, sé que lo hizo para no preocuparme, pero evidentemente no funciono ―dijo Tomoyo hablando muy rápido―… ¿A dónde enviaste a Eriol?

―¿En verdad quieres saberlo? No creo que te ayude.

―Por favor.

―Lo envié a la cueva de Lanhuo ―respondió la bruja haciéndole una seña para que no la interrumpiera―, es un dragón que hace mucho tiempo fue confinado a esa cueva por un mago.

―¿Clow?

―No… Fei Wang… Él robó lo que más quería aquella criatura y lo encerró usando magia negra, más precisamente un hechizo que él creo por lo que solo él sabía cómo romperlo.

―¿Qué le robó al dragón?

―El corazón de su pareja… los dragones solo aman una vez y para siempre…

―¿Y Eriol fue a ver a ese dragón? ¿Por qué hacer eso? Ese animal debe odiar a cada mago que existe…

―De eso puedes estar segura, pero no te preocupes si un mago puede conseguir algo de él, ese es Eriol, tiene muy buenos motivos ―respondió Yuuko mirándola con una sonrisa―, además si lo conoces sabrás que nadie lo vencerá fácilmente…

―Sí, Spinel y Nakuru me han dicho lo mismo.

―Solo confía en él… ahora ¿quieres un pastelillo?

―Gracias Yuuko pero no me he estado sintiendo bien hoy.

―Si la maldición causa eso, como no tienes magia por más pociones que tomes siempre sentirás algún efecto.

―Yuuko, ¿tienes una idea de cuánto puede llegar a tardar Eriol?

―Quisiera poder responderte pero eso es imposible saberlo, solo espero que recuerde que tenemos el tiempo contado.

―¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta Yuuko? ―la bruja asintió y espero en silencio― ¿Qué fue lo que despertó la maldición?

Yuuko suspiró y meditó un momento antes de responder, en verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta.

―El amor… tú te entregaste a Eriol porque lo amas y él te hizo suya con ese mismo sentimiento… ¿Te sentiste completa cuando hiciste el amor con él? ― la amatista asintió―… Eso activo la maldición, él quiere romper a Eriol de todas las formas posibles… ¿Cómo crees que se siente Eriol sabiendo que por haberte tomado ahora estas condenada a muerte?

―Es un desgraciado, maldito, hijo de ―las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la amatista y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

―Tomoyo… Eriol te ama y hará lo que sea por ti, yo sé bien lo que es eso y ¿sabes que aprendí? Cuando alguien te ama de esa manera, no importa lo que suceda hay que sonreírle desde el corazón, porque si tu caes, nada evitara que él también caiga.

La amatista se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. La bruja tenía razón, ella sabía muy bien que Eriol no se detendría ante nada para ayudarla y lo menos que ella podía hacer era sonreír y tratar de hacerlo feliz, sin importar el tiempo que le quedara. Solo quería ver esa sonrisa que tantas veces había iluminado su vida, y al recordar esa sonrisa de lado y ese brillo en aquellos orbes azules una verdadera sonrisa apareció en sus labios e ilumino sus ojos.

…

El dragón seguía escupiendo fuego, y Eriol mantenía el báculo delante de él creando un escudo que lo protegía de las furiosas llamas del animal. Finalmente la criatura detuvo las llamas y el mago volvió a hablar.

―¡¿Sí así tratas a tus visitas?! Con razón no vienen mucho por aquí.

―Tú magia tiene algo de la de ese maldito que me arruino ―vociferó el animal.

―Yo ni siquiera existía cuando te hicieron eso, parte de mi magia proviene de Clow Reed ―el dragón entrecerró los ojos―, yo solo soy su reencarnación, él era medio hermano de Fei Wang, el mago que te arruino.

―Puedes irte por donde llegaste, jamás ayudare a la sangre que me robó lo que más amo ―concluyó el dragón comenzando a girarse.

―Esa no es mi sangre… ese maldito quiere arrebatarme a Tomoyo ―vociferó Eriol y la criatura que ya había comenzado a moverse se detuvo.

―¿Tomoyo?... ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó sin moverse, mirando de reojo al mago.

―Tomoyo es el amor de mi vida… la reencarnación de ese desgraciado le puso una maldición y no le queda mucho tiempo, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Cómo es el sello de la maldición? ―preguntó finalmente el dragón después de unos minutos en silencio. Eriol rápidamente golpeo el suelo con la base de su báculo y el sello que marcaba a la amatista apareció dibujado en las rocas del piso.

―Esos símbolos pertenecen a la magia de dragones, ese mago ―esa palabra salió cargada de desprecio― debió comer el corazón de Peng y absorber su magia… no cualquiera sabe usar esa magia y esos símbolos, debió de tener mucho tiempo para aprender…

―Sin querer maldijo a la mujer que decía amar al regalarle una prenda hecha con fragmentos de piel de tu amada, y al ver que no podía revertirlo cuando ella murió él simplemente desapareció después de una dura pelea con Clow.

―Llegó hasta mi el rumor de la bruja eterna por el amor y el deseo de un mago. Tú tienes su magia, has lo mismo con tu amada… la magia atrae a los magos con un poco más de poder puedes hacer que viva para siempre.

―Ella no posee magia… ¿Puedes quitar la maldición? ―esas palabras evidentemente sorprendieron al animal.

―No, nuestra magia es complicada y él la mezcló con algo más… tienes que buscar ayuda de otro ser.

―¿Me dirás con quién tengo que hablar? ―el dragón asintió y a Eriol se le hizo extraño que de repente haya cambiado su actitud y se volviera tan accesible―… ¿Por qué de repente me ayudas? ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

―Tendrás que darme algo a cambio de esto ―dijo el dragón metiendo una de sus manos en el agua del lago y al sacarla le ofreció a Eriol un puñado de perlas negras en forma de lagrima―… las vas a necesitar para hablar con Shorie ―la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del pelinegro―, si no las quieres puedo devolverlas donde estaban.

―Sí, las quiero… tengo para ti ―dijo buscando entre sus ropas la copa de jade y oro―… esto, el "Mugen no seihai", cáliz sin fin… creo que está bien como pago.

―Es demasiado, sabes que tiene que ser equivalente.

―Toma lo que sobra por la información o dame algo más, no lo sé en este momento no tengo otra cosa… dime porque decidiste ayudarme.

―Tu amada y la mía comparten nombre, en otro idioma, pero es el mismo y puedo ver en tus ojos que sufrirás lo mismo que yo si la pierdes ―susurró el dragón tomando la copa de jade―… te daré otra cosa para equilibrar el intercambio… conocimiento, algo que cualquier mago mataría por saber, sé que sabrás si debes usarlo o no, pero si lo usas espero otra cosa a cambio, no como pago sino como un favor ―Eriol guardo las perlas en uno de sus bolsillos, sin despegar los ojos del dragón, evaluando su oferta y pedido… y finalmente asintió…

…

Yuuko bebía licor recostada en el sillón de una de sus salas mientras observaba el estanque del jardín y a Maru y Moro que tendían ropa.

―Maru, Moro ―llamó a las dos niñas y en cuanto estas se giraron a verla preguntó― ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

―Enseñándole a Nakuru a cocinar algo ―respondieron al unísono.

La bruja se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la cocina con su tranquilo andar, sé detuvo en la puerta y desde allí observo como la amatista metía una bandeja de pollo con verduras en el horno al tiempo que la castaña juntaba parte de las cosas que habían ensuciado y las ponía en el fregadero.

―Viste que fácil es Nakuru…

―Para ti es fácil, además a ti siempre todo te queda delicioso, pero lo que yo hago ―dijo con pesar la guardiana negando con la cabeza…

―Solo necesitas más práctica y probar un poco lo que haces, así te aseguras que todos los condimentos estén bien.

―Tomoyo en verdad me estas acostumbrando mal, ¡¿qué voy a hacer cuando no estés en mi casa?! ―dijo la bruja desde la puerta haciendo que las dos mujeres se giraran a verla.

―Yuuko, espero que te guste el pollo con vegetales.

―Me encanta, pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo, ¿Nakuru puedes encargarte?

―Claro no hay problema.

―Treinta minutos Nakuru, que no se pase sino nos quedaremos sin vegetales ―dijo Tomoyo antes de salir de la cocina tras la bruja que iba directo al jardín.

En cuanto la amatista piso el jardín Spinel que estaba tirado sobre una roca a la orilla del estanque, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Tomoyo le sonrió y le rascó la cabeza y el lomo, algo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre, y que por lo visto al guardián le agradaba. La muchacha siguió a la bruja y se sentó junto a ella en el pasillo exterior y rápidamente Spinel se acomodó a su lado.

―Hace una semana que Eriol se fue, no te preocupes, como ya te dijimos muchas veces para él solo serán unas horas… de lo que en verdad quiero hablarte es del sello…

―¿Qué sucede con el? ―preguntó la amatista con algo de miedo.

―No te preocupes, es algo bueno… note que no está creciendo como debería ―Tomoyo la miró con evidente confusión―… Quiero decir que ya hicieron dos semanas que la maldición se activó y el sello casi no cambió su tamaño.

―Quizás tenemos suerte y tengamos un poco más de tiempo ―dijo esperanzada la amatista.

―No debería ser así, Tomoyo no tiene magia ―agregó Spinel sin despegar sus ojos de la bruja.

―Puede que en esta maldición el tiempo funcione diferente de lo que creímos ―la mirada de Yuuko volvió a centrarse en el pequeño estanque―, luego veremos que dice Eriol.

Al instante el agua del estanque comenzó a brillar y lentamente apareció la figura de Eriol sobre la superficie.

Los azules orbes del pelinegro observaron todo a su alrededor y se detuvieron en la hermosa mujer de cabello negro ondulado y preciosos ojos color amatista, en cuyo rostro acababa de aparecer una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. No podía despegar sus ojos de ella y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con todo el amor y deseo que sentía por ella, olvidándose por un momento de todo y permitiéndose disfrutar un momento de aquel sentimiento que ese maldito Kuroao trataba de convertir en dolor.

* * *

**Hola...  
**

**Otro capitulo publicado y como ya se ha vuelto una costumbre de seguro les deje un monton de preguntas sin responder (en verdad espero que no sean tantas).**

**El dragón nos trae algo de esperanza, pero no todo esta dicho.**

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los reviews, y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia que tan obsesionada me tiene, jaja.**

**Saludos. Nos leemos.**

**Noelia**


	14. Chapter 14 Shorie y Kibo

**Por ti**

14 – Shorie y Kibo

Hacia al menos dos horas que su hermosa amatista se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho y él no podía dejar de acariciarle el cabello y ver cuán preciosa era al dormir. Se sentía realmente feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el peso de aquel sello, sabía que tenía que irse nuevamente, aunque el sello no hubiera crecido, su tiempo estaba contado. Ya se lo había dicho a la amatista y ella pareció entenderlo, era evidente que le dolía, pero había sonreído cada segundo desde que él volvió y Eriol solo podía pensar en que no sería capaz de vivir sin esa sonrisa en su vida.

Con un completo pesar en su ser, salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a su amada, la observo un momento y una sonrisa algo triste apareció en su rostro. Cerró su mano, en un puño no muy apretado, murmuró unas palabras y luego sopló… al instante apareció en su mano un ramillete de lilas y violetas, las flores favoritas de Tomoyo, y lo dejo en la cama junto a ella, en el mismo lugar que él había ocupado hacia unos minutos. Depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de la morocha y murmuró un "Te amo" antes de alejarse y salir de la habitación para encaminarse por el pasillo hasta la sala, mientras terminaba de prenderse la camisa.

―Clow hacia lo mismo ―la voz de Yuuko hizo que el mago se detenga y se gire a ver, algo confundido, a la mujer que estaba tirada sobre un sillón―… terminaba de vestirse a mitad de camino, y si algo sucedía se escapaba a mitad de la noche para solucionarlo…

―No me escapo, es algo que ya habíamos acordado.

―¿Seguro que ya quieres irte? ―preguntó a bruja al pelinegro que ahora caminaba hacia el jardín.

―Yuuko sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo, aunque el sello casi no se haya extendido no podemos confiarnos… Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo era Fei Wang.

―Lo sé y te entiendo, pero no prefieres quedarte un poco más con ella, te extrañó mucho y creo que en verdad le hará bien que te quedes un día ―Eriol se detuvo y suspiró.

―Quisiera pero… Si algo le pasa no sé qué voy a hacer… Cuídala ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a caminar hacia las brillantes aguas del estanque.

―Tu ten cuidado con Shorie ―dijo la bruja antes de detenerse junto a la puerta y observar como el mago volvía a desaparecer en las resplandecientes aguas del pequeño estanque. Los rojos ojos de la mujer se centraron en las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento y aquel recuerdo volvió a ella…

"_Aquel alto, fornido y platinado ser había aparecido de repente en su tienda, con un aura completamente oscura y un humor de los mil demonios. En ese preciso momento caminaba de un lugar a otro "hablando" con Clow._

―_¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante cosa? Sabes que soy el único que puede intervenir, nadie, NADIE puede… hacer lo que… hiciste…_

―_Sí, eso de que eres él único que puede intervenir ya había quedado claro cuando te pedí ayuda y no quisiste hacerlo ―lo interrumpió el mago, logrando que aquel ser se detenga y lo mire con odio._

―_Te lo dije, era su destino debías aceptarlo._

―_No ese no era su destino, y tú lo sabías, Fei Wang lo cambió…_

―_Nada te da derecho a cambiar lo que ya está escrito… Rompiste el equilibrio y ahora deberás aceptar el precio… Yuuko no podrá salir de esta tienda y deberá recolectar objetos para pagar por esto…"_

Aquel día marcó el resto de su vida, la cual con el tiempo se complicó más de lo que esperaba. Su mente seguía divagando entre sus recuerdos cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda.

―Tomoyo ¿Qué haces levantada? Son las tres de la mañana ―dijo girándose para ver a la amatista que estaba de pie en el pasillo con la mirada algo triste y apretando un ramillete de lilas y violetas sobre su pecho.

―Ya se fue ―aunque no fue una pregunta la bruja asintió y la joven suspiró―… Voy a estar con Nakuru, buenas noches Yuuko ―susurró Tomoyo girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que la bruja le había dado a la guardiana.

Nakuru dormía completamente desparramada en la enorme cama, la amatista con cuidado se acomodó a un lado de la castaña, tratando de no despertarla.

―Tomoyo ¿estás bien? ―pregunto en un tono adormilado la castaña mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de la nívea y la abrazaba.

―Sí… solo no quería estar sola ―susurró Tomoyo acurrucándose junto a la guardiana, mientras acercaba el ramillete de flores a su nariz y olfateaba aquel aroma que siempre le ha gustado.

―Eriol ya se fue ―afirmó Nakuru y solo recibió un "aja" por respuesta―… él estará bien, te lo aseguro ―susurró la guardiana y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista, que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

…

El piso, las paredes, las columnas y el techo de aquel lugar resplandecían, lo único que interrumpía aquel intenso brillo eran las plantas y enredaderas que crecían en el lugar, se metían por las ventanas y se adherían a las paredes, columnas y el piso.

Eriol caminó por el sendero que la vegetación dejaba libre, hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de oro que le cerraban el paso. El pelinegro inhalo y soltó el aire muy lentamente antes de golpear la inmensa y dorada puerta. El golpe retumbó en el lugar y unos instantes después las puertas comenzaron a abrirse en completo silencio y el brillo que emano de aquella sala segó por un momento al mago, quien permaneció en su lugar hasta que las puertas terminaron de abrirse y aquel doloroso brillo se atenuó un poco, lo suficiente como para permitirle volver a ver.

Aquella sala era muy parecida a la que dejaba detrás de él, solo se diferenciaba por la mesa de cristal y las doradas sillas que había al final de la misma, y las enormes cortinas que cubrían la pared del fondo. En las sillas se encontraban dos personas, una joven de cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, de cuerpo esbelto cubierto por un vestido celeste, de corte princesa con muchos volados que caían hasta la mitad del muslo; a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, vestido de negro, como siempre, de cabello plateado y liso largo hasta la cintura, sujeto en la nuca con una cinta negra que envolvía el cabello en un complicado entramado hasta el final. Los ojos grises y fríos de aquel hombre se centraron en Eriol, quien había comenzado a acercarse. Rápidamente aquel hombre se puso de pie, tomó la copa que estaba sobre la mesa y dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose hacia el mago, haciendo así que la hasta entonces distraída mujer también se fijara en el pelinegro.

―Clow… ¡Nuevamente aquí! ―exclamó en un tono que aparentaba ser inexpresivo, pero Eriol noto el resentimiento que había detrás de esas palabras. Él sabía que Shorie odiaba a Clow, aunque el mago jamás le permitió saber cuáles eran los motivos que provocaron aquel odio.

―Shorie, puede que tu veas a Clow, pero yo no soy él…

―Eriol Hiiragizawa ¿por qué estás aquí? ―interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa amable y sin quitar sus verdes ojos del mago.

―Mi señora Kibo, un placer conocerla ―dijo el mago haciendo una leve reverencia ante la mujer, quien amplió su sonrisa y se ubicó a un lado del hombre que todavía miraba con expresión seria al pelinegro.

―¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que hizo Clow?

―¡Quisiera saber a qué se refiere! pero como ya le dije yo no soy Clow, soy solo su reencarnación, y en verdad me gustaría saber porque estoy sufriendo tantas cosas por él.

―Ohh, ya veo ―dijo la mujer desviando su mirada hacia el platinado―. Clow le ha escondido recuerdos.

―Bien pues a mí eso no me importa ―soltó entre dientes el hombre y dio unos pasos hacia Eriol―. Solo voy a decirte una cosa y espero que te vayas… Acepta el destino tal cual es.

―No puedo hacer eso… no puedo solo verla morir por el capricho de Fei Wang.

―Un momento ―interrumpió la mujer mirando extrañada al pelinegro― ¿De qué hablas? Kaho no va a morir…

―Ese maldito de Clow se aseguró de ponerla en tu camino para que este a tu lado… Siempre desafiándome ―dijo Shorie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sin quitar su expresión de molestia…

―Falta bastante tiempo para que se detenga la línea de su vida ―aseguró la mujer centrando su mirada en el líquido que contenía su copa.

―¿Qué? yo no me refiero a Kaho… no sé qué habrá hecho Clow, pero mi relación con esa mujer se acabó… no era para mí…

―¿Qué? ―dijeron los dos seres al unísono en un tono muy suave antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

―Clow hizo un trato conmigo para que Kaho esté en tu vida ―agregó Kibo volviendo a mirar al pelinegro…

―Yo les dije que no podían cambiar lo que estaba escrito ―dijo en un tono triunfante Shorie.

―¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito? ―preguntó finalmente Eriol. Realmente no entendía muy bien a que se referían esos dos seres.

―Sabes que el destino son variantes, dependiendo de pequeños o grandes detalles un futuro puede suceder o no… en tu caso la mayor probabilidad estaba en que tu terminarías solo, sin conocer nunca el amor, toda la magia de Clow te alejaría de todos y nadie estaría a la altura para estar contigo…

―Kaho debía nacer dos generaciones atrás y la retuvimos lo más que pudimos para que pudiera estar a tu lado, su magia te atraería y te permitiría experimentar la felicidad ―agrego la mujer.

―Así como Clow con todos sus poderes solo pudo _"amar"_ a una mujer a ti te pasaría lo mismo la magia de Kaho te llevaría a estar junto a ella y conocerías la felicidad… bueno eso es lo que planearon Clow y mi querida Kibo ―susurró el hombre mirando de reojo a la mujer a su lado.

―¡Eso no es posible! ―afirmó Eriol bastante sorprendido por la noticia.

―Tú bien sabes que la magia llama a la magia, solo vas a querer a alguien que posea magia ―dijo en tono burlón Shorie…

―NO… no es así ―replico el mago ya algo molesto―… Yo amo a Tomoyo y no importa que tanta magia tenga alguien, no va a hacer que deje de amar a esa mujer…

―¡¿Tomoyo?! ―exclamó Kibo abriendo mucho la boca por la sorpresa antes de encaminarse hacia la derecha a un estanque que estaba escondido detrás de las plantas que crecían en el lugar.

―Solo hay una razón para que estés aquí, y esa es que quieres que cambie algo, pero ya te digo que eso no va a suceder, los magos tienen que aprender que no se puede cambiar el destino así como si nada… Clow nunca aprendió eso…

―Tengo entendido que se puede hacer algo por el precio justo ―agregó Eriol acomodándose las gafas, sin dejar de mirar a Shorie mientras abría la bolsa llena de perlas que le había entregado el dragón.

―No hay precio que cubra la vida de alguien ―sentenció el platinado―… ¡Increíble! ¿Lanhuo te las entregó?... No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué querría ayudarte? Detesta a los magos…

―Shorie ven ―lo llamó Kibo desde donde estaba y sin demorar demasiado el hombre se acercó a ella.

…

Tomoyo dibujaba sentada en el pasto junto al estanque, con Spinel tirado a su lado. Su mirada de a ratos se perdía en el agua y luego volvía al papel donde de a poco comenzaba a tomar forma el tercer vestido que diseñaba en lo que iba de la tarde.

―¿Tomoyo te sientes mejor? ―preguntó una preocupada Nakuru acercándose a la amatista con algo entre sus manos.

―Sí, este lugar es muy relajante ―respondió la amatista volviendo a mirar la tranquila agua del estanque.

―Todavía no va a volver, solo hace tres días que se fue ―dijo la castaña sentándose junto a la amatista―, según dijo Yuuko no le va a ser fácil convencer a Shorie.

―Lo sé…

―No puedes pasar cada día esperando aquí, y no lo niegues ―dijo atajándose de la réplica que la muchacha estaba por soltarle, y le extendió un sobre―, Yuuko me dio esto para ti.

―Gracias ―respondió Tomoyo tomando el sobre mientras la castaña volvía a ponerse de pie.

―¿Luego me ayudas a cocinar? ―pidió la guardiana inclinándose un poco y poniendo sus manos juntas a modo de súplica, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en la amatista quien no dudo en asentir.

Todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios Tomoyo vio a la castaña volver a la tienda y cuando esta desapareció en el interior de la misma, recién entonces abrió el sobre que decía con una elegante caligrafía "_Tomoyo_" sacó una amarillenta hoja del interior del mismo y al desplegarla se encontró con esa misma caligrafía, la cual definitivamente no conocía, se parecía a la de Eriol pero esta era mucho más prolija y pareja que la de su pelinegro.

"_Tomoyo:_

_ Quisiera conocer más de ti, pero me es imposible… eres tan poco probable en este momento, pero existe una pequeña esperanza y ruego para que existas y algún día puedas leer esto._

_ Quiero contarte sobre los magos y el amor, muchos creen que eso es algo imposible, que los magos somos incapaces de poseer tal sentimiento. Nuestra vida está marcada por la magia y el poder, y precisamente eso es lo que nos atrae de otros. Los magos "aman" a quienes poseen niveles parecidos de magia. Eso es lo que todos creen… pero yo difiero en esa idea. Sé que es posible que amemos de tal forma que el alma llega a doler, lo sé porque lo he vivido…_

_ Hace algunos años me enamore de una bruja poderosa (aunque no tanto como yo), alguien trató de robármela y como no lo consiguió hizo algo que termino quitándole la vida a mi amada… si los magos solo buscamos la magia y el poder, eso no hubiera dolido tanto. Fue tal el dolor que mi magia la trajo nuevamente, desafiando el destino y todas las leyes que existen… pero con esto me voy de lo que quería decirte en esta carta._

_ He visto parte del futuro… parte, porque siempre está cambiando, hay cosas que se mantienen sin importar nada y otras solo son posibilidades mínimas, tú Tomoyo, eres una de ellas, apareciste solo una vez e hiciste maravillosa la vida de más de una persona, y en su mayoría son personas que me importan mucho. Las personas buenas que te conozcan te adoraran, sobre todo cierto mago._

_ Si todo transcurre bien pondrás fin a esta creencia de que los magos son incapaces de amar, y en algún punto de sus vidas podrán reparar el daño que provoque por amar de la forma en que amo a esta mujer. Tú y él repararan el balance, devolverán el equilibrio perdido, liberaran aquella alma estancada en el tiempo dándole la oportunidad de una nueva vida._

_ Puedo asegurarte que los magos podemos ser insoportables y un dolor de cabeza, pero si amamos de verdad es para siempre. _

_ Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. _

_ Reed Clow."_

La amatista no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, al punto de la tuvo que releer barias veces aquella hoja, aquello era realmente increíble Clow había dejado una carta para ella.

―Sí, es para ti, estoy segura ―la voz de Yuuko llamó su atención y se giró a ver a la mujer que la observaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

―¿Cómo sabes que es para mí?

―¡¿Quién más podría romper esa creencia que alguien sin magia como tú?! ―la mujer se acercó más mientras Tomoyo la miraba todavía extrañada―… la primera vez que Eriol llegó a la tienda con Kaho creí que esa carta permanecería toda la eternidad aquí, y me moleste con él, me moleste mucho ―la bruja suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios―… nos dijimos muchas cosas, finalmente él se fue y no volví a verlo hasta que llegó aquí contigo.

―¿Por qué Clow me dejaría esta carta?

―Creo que Clow tenía la esperanza de que si algo te esperaba específicamente a ti, un futuro en el que tu existieras sería mucho más probable ―dijo con una sonrisa de lado la bruja― tal vez tenía razón.

―Si en verdad es para mí, se refiere a Eriol cuando habla de cierto mago ―la palabras de Tomoyo eran un susurro y una sonrisa algo triste se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba―… ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto por algo que no tiene caso? Solo quisiera tenerlo aquí el tiempo que… que… m… me quede ―la voz de la muchacha salió algo temblorosa y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse―… me siento so… sola…

―Ohh no estás sola ―susurró Yuuko arrodillándose en el pasto y abrazando a Tomoyo―, nunca dejes de creer, todavía no es tarde… Te cuento algo, cuando un mago ama lo hace para siempre, y no importa la magia o el poder, puedes escuchar o ver muchas cosas, pero tienes que creer en una sola y esa es que Eriol te ama y lo hará todo por ti.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó entre hipidos la amatista.

―Estoy completamente segura, solo he visto esa mirada en una persona ―la última frase fue un susurro que se ganó una mirada curiosa de la amatista.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Bien aquí nuevamente con otro capitulo, precisamente el que tenia que subir el fin de semana pasado, pero como la otra semana estuve bastante complicada no me fue posible. **

**Bueno, la verdad no sé que les parecera, espero que les guste. Hoy no voy a comentar demasiado sonre esto, prefiero seguir escribiendo porque despues con el trabajo y demas se me complica y no me gusta eso de dejarklas colgadas con la historia conmo el finde pasado.**

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews.**

**Saludos, nos leemos. **

Noelia


	15. Chapter 15 Salvada

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

15 – Salvada

―Shoie tenemos que hacer algo ―dijo la mujer con mirada suplicante.

―No podemos Kibo, ya sabes cómo son las reglas…

―Que reglas ni que nada, ella todavía no murió puedes interferir, solo acepta el pago ―sentenció Kibo. Al escuchar aquellas palabras una pequeña chispa de esperanza comenzó a crecer en el interior de Eriol.

―Está bien ―dijo entre dientes el hombre con un evidente descontento―. Cuéntame exactamente lo que sucede.

Eriol le relató lo que sucedía con Tomoyo y proyectó el sello que maldecía a su amada.

―Ya debe de hacer fácil un mes que se activó.

―Bien… Por el tipo de magia que es creo que tu pago no será suficiente ―dijo Shorie observando las perlas negras que ahora estaban esparcidas en la mesa de cristal.

―Solo dime que más quieres y lo conseguiré ―agregó completamente decidido el pelinegro. Shorie y Kibo se miraron un momento.

―Igual que Clow ―susurró la mujer con una sonrisa―… Te voy a pedir algo específico, ya verás tú como lo consigues ―concluyó Kibo antes de mirar al platinado con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro…

…

Las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el cielo. Era una noche realmente hermosa, pero el jardín de la tienda se encontraba completamente desierto cuando el agua del estanque comenzó a brillar y de allí salieron Eriol, Shorie y Kibo.

Los dos seres miraron a su alrededor y Eriol notó que el pasto crecía rápidamente por donde pasaba Kibo. Yuuko salió de la tienda a recibir a los visitantes con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Eriol pasaron por ella pero la ignoraron por completo, a la única persona que quería ver era a Tomoyo, pero su bella amatista no apareció junto a la bruja como él esperaba. Se concentró por un momento tratando de buscar su presencia, pero había algo extraño en la tienda, que ocultaba la presencia de su amada.

―Está en la cocina con Nakuru ―dijo Yuuko al notar la mirada del mago―, ve y tráela, esperaremos en la sala ―concluyó mientras se acercaba a Shorie y Kibo.

Eriol no dijo nada y entró en la tienda, viendo de reojo como la bruja y aquellos dos seres se saludaban. Caminó hasta la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta. Allí estaba la amatista decorando con crema una bandeja repleta de cupcakes.

―Tomoyo… ¿Segura que estas bien? Yo puedo hacer eso.

―Estoy bien Nakuru, no te preocupes, ya estas como Spinel, no soy una muñeca que se va a romper ―respondió la amatista sin voltear a ver a la castaña que acababa de girarse al notar la presencia de su amo en la puerta. La guardiana se mordió el labio inferior al ver al pelinegro allí, acababa de meter la pata al decir aquello. El silencio se instaló un momento entre las dos mujeres y Tomoyo soltó un suspiro―… Lo siento Nakuru, sabes que he estado algo irritable estos días con eso de que me está costando mucho dormir…

La amatista se detuvo, volvió a suspirar y miró a la castaña que extrañamente estaba muy silenciosa. La encontró mirando hacia la puerta y sin más ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Allí estaba su pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios mirándola como quien observa la pintura más hermosa del mundo, y la sonrisa que se había instalado en los labios de Tomoyo comenzó a ampliarse con cada instante que pasaba bajo esa mirada azul.

―¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más allí? ―preguntó en un tono muy dulce y Eriol amplió su sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

―Es que tengo una excelente vista desde allí ―susurró a unos centímetros de ella antes de apoderarse de su boca, con un beso lleno de deseo.

Cuando se separaron Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y notó aquel brillo que siempre estaba para ella, pero que en el último tiempo había desaparecido, y ese brillo le decía que su pelinegro estaba feliz.

―¿Todo bien?

―Más que bien ―dijo ampliando su sonrisa―, ven nos esperan en la sala ―agregó tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

La amatista no dijo nada y solo se dejó llevar por el pelinegro hasta la sala, donde se encontraron con Yuuko y dos personas a las que ella no conocía. El hombre y la mujer la miraron de pies a cabeza, era como si la estuvieran inspeccionando, Tomoyo bajó un momento la vista hacia sí misma y no pudo evitar pensar «¡Genial! Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien estando cubierta de harina chocolate y crema» soltó un suspiro y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro recordándose a sí misma que eso no era lo peor que podía pasarle, y repentinamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, quien se acercó rápidamente a la amatista y le sujetó las manos mientras daba un pequeño gritito.

―No puedo creer que estés aquí ―dijo antes de abrazar a Tomoyo―, eres realmente hermosa…

―Y ese sello no ha crecido casi nada ―intervino el platinado, que ahora estaba a unos pocos pasos de la amatista.

―Tomoyo es un placer presentarte a Kibo y Shorie ―dijo Yuuko señalando primero a la mujer y luego al hombre―, guardianes de la vida, el tiempo, las reglas y unas cuantas cosas más.

―Un placer ―dijo la amatista haciendo una reverencia, mientras los nervios se la comían por dentro.

―Bien, solo estamos aquí por el sello, hagamos esto rápido así podemos irnos ―acotó un mal humorado Shorie.

―Solo nos falta terminar de acordar la última parte del pago ―agregó Kibo mirando con una sonrisa a la amatista―, pensé que la última parte del pago puede ser un vestido para mi diseñado y hecho por ti ―concluyó señalando a Tomoyo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

―Claro, no hay problema ―se apresuró a responder la amatista…

―Kibo sabes que todo lo que usamos tiene que tener cierto nivel de magia ―interrumpió nuevamente el platinado.

―Shorie, de eso se encargara Eriol ―respondió la mujer mirando con la misma sonrisa al pelinegro.

―Sí, no hay problema, yo me encargo ―respondió el mago con una encantadora sonrisa, que molestó más al hombre.

El platinado miró con el ceño fruncido al mago y a Kibo. Bufó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, el cual liberó lentamente antes de acercarse más a Tomoyo. Caminó lentamente rodeando a la amatista. Dio dos vueltas a su alrededor y se detuvo frente a ella.

―Trata de relajarte, no voy a lastimarte ―susurró mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el costado izquierdo de la amatista, justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba la cicatriz de la daga de Kuroao. Tomoyo lo miró algo sorprendida y de repente sintió como aquella mano comenzaba a introducirse en su ser, rápidamente la amatista bajo la mirada hacia su costado izquierdo y se encontró con el brazo de Shorie introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Tomoyo sintió un tirón en su interior y rápidamente una corriente fría comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y solo dejo de sentir aquel frio cuando la mano del platinado salió completamente de su cuerpo.

―¿Tomoyo estas bien? ―la voz de Eriol fue un susurro. El pelinegro se acerco a ella y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro al notar que el sello que marcaba su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer.

―Bien esta maldición no te matara ―dijo Shorie mientras abría su mano y dejaba ver una perla negra que irradiaba un resplandor oscuro.

―Gracias Shorie ―dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia.

―Solo cuídala mucho ―susurró el platinado mirando de reojo a la amatista que continuaba inmóvil.

―Tú le devolverás parte de su equilibrio a este mundo ―dijo en un tono muy dulce Kibo, mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y la abrazaba―. Se feliz y cuídalos mucho ―agregó la mujer antes de soltar a la amatista y alejarse junto a Shorie.

―Recuerda mago tienes un tiempo para completar el pago ―soltó en un tono más que serio el platinado.

―Que sean seis meses, si lo extendemos más a Tomoyo se le puede complicar un poco ―concluyo Kibo antes de tomar la mano de Shorie. Instantes después los dos seres desaparecieron.

―Es increíble, lo conseguiste Eriol, ¡Muy bien! ―dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro―, esto hay que celebrarlo, Maru, Moro traigan licor ―gritó la bruja y al instante se escucharon los presurosos pasos de las dos muchachas corriendo por el pasillo.

Eriol no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, ni dejar de ver a la amatista que ahora también sonreía. Lentamente se acerco más a ella, rodeo aquella curvilínea figura con sus brazos y sin esperar más se apodero de aquellos rosados y tentadores labios. Tomoyo no dudo en corresponder aquel dulce beso, extrañaba esos labios, necesitaba la presencia de Eriol a su lado, desde que él se había ido sentía un vacio en su interior que se acentuaba durante las noches, motivo por el cual había comenzado a dormir con Nakuru.

Se separaron al escuchar un carraspeo por parte de Yuuko y la risa algo ahogada de la guardiana.

―Bien sé que hace bastante tiempo que no se ven pero bueno dejen los besos y el arrumaco para más tarde, ahora… a celebrar ―dijo la bruja tendiéndole un vaso de licor al pelinegro― ¿Tomoyo bebes?

―Gracias Yuuko, pero no.

Después de varios brindis y de cenar Eriol decidió que era un buen momento para irse de la tienda.

―¿Seguros que quieren irse? Sabes que hay ningún problema Eriol ―dijo la bruja observando a la pareja y a los guardianes, que ahora estaban en el jardín.

―Si Yuuko, gracias por todo… pronto te enviare el pago ―respondió el pelinegro antes de desplegar su báculo.

―Gracias por cuidarme Yuuko, en verdad te extrañare ―dijo en su tono dulce la amatista mientras abrazaba a la bruja, quien le devolvió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

―Ah sido un placer conocerte y tenerte aquí como mi invitada. Cuídate mucho y cuídalo ―susurró la bruja antes de separarse de Tomoyo―, aunque no lo parezca es él que más ah sufrido este tiempo.

La amatista sonrió y volvió junto a Eriol que la esperaba frente a un portal, el mismo que habían usado para llegar allí. Se tomaron de las manos y sin dudarlo un momento atravesaron aquel vórtice.

Tomoyo sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo y al volver a abrir sus ojos se encontró ante la mansión Hiiragizawa. La noche era oscura y sin estrellas. Todo lo que iluminaba el lugar eran las luces que provenían de la casa. Sin perder mucho tiempo entraron en la mansión.

La mente de Tomoyo daba vueltas revisando todo lo que les había pasado en esos ya casi tres meses.

«Ya casi tres meses. Hace mucho que no sé de mi madre ¿estará bien, le habrá hecho algo ese maldito?... Kuroao, maldita la hora que te cruzaste en mi camino.»

―Tomoyo… Tomoyo ¿estás bien? ―la suave voz y la caricia de Eriol la devolvieron a la realidad. Estaban en la habitación, ¿en qué momento llegaron allí? Ella no lo sabía. Sus ojos se encontraron con esos zafiros que la miraban llenos de preocupación y solo pudo sonreír― ¿en qué pensabas hermosa? ―preguntó el pelinegro abrazándola por la cintura.

―En todo… todo lo que ha pasado ―respondió entre suspiros la amatista―, estoy cansada Eriol… ¿nos acostamos?

―Lo que tú quieras ―respondió el mago guiándola hasta la cama.

Después de unos momentos ambos se encontraban en el centro de la enorme cama abrazándose el uno al otro. La respiración de Eriol era tranquila, algo que no se puede decir precisamente de la de Tomoyo, quien suspiraba y estaba algo agitada.

―Amor…

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? No me va a dejar vivir en paz ―lo interrumpió.

―Todo está bien, y te prometo que pronto ya no tendrás de que preocuparte… ni pienses en él, yo me encargare de todo ―esas últimas palabras salieron en un tono algo peligroso, Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirarlo con preocupación, al instante una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro y volvió a dibujar círculos con sus dedos sobre el vientre de la nívea―. No te preocupes, ese tipo no sabe con quién se metió, y una cosa es segura no voy a dejar que se vuelva a acercar a… ti…

―¿Pasa algo? ¿El sello sigue ahí? ―preguntó en un susurro, algo asustada Tomoyo al ver que la expresión del pelinegro cambiaba, pero este rápidamente dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―Eres hermosa ―respondió confundiendo aun más a la amatista― ¿Te dije cuanto te amo? ―preguntó antes de apoderarse de aquellos labios.

―¡Eriol! ―exclamó entre risas Tomoyo―… Yo también te amo y no quiero que te pase nada, te necesito a mi lado, algo en mi interior te quiere cerca de mí.

―Aquí estoy y aquí voy a estar, nada ni nadie me va a alejar de ti ―susurró sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes amatista. Una sonrisa apareció en aquellos rosados labios que tanto lo enloquecían y no pudo resistirse, volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

* * *

**Hola. después de bastante tiempo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**la verdad quiero disculparme por el retraso, he estado muy, muy ocupada, al punto en que no podía sentarme ni cinco minutos a escribir, ya estaba enloqueciendo por eso, pero esta semana pude hacerme un lugarcito y finalmente termine este cap. no es tan largo como me hubiera gusta, pero algo es algo. espero que les guste**

**ya esta muy cerca el final, espero que esta semana no me sea tan complicada, pero quiero que sepan que aunque me tarde voy a terminar esta historia.**

**Saludos y gracias. **

**Noelia**


	16. Chapter 16 Kuroao

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

**16- Kuroao**

_Su respiración estaba agitada, corría por los pasillos de la mansión y su desesperación crecía al no encontrar en ningún lugar a su amatista, de repente el sonido de una risa bastante macabra llegó hasta él. Se detuvo y escuchó atentamente, aquella risa provenía del jardín trasero. Atravesó velozmente la biblioteca y salió por una de las puertas que daba al jardín._

_Recorrió el lugar rápidamente con la mirada y sus ojos azules se detuvieron en una figura que se alzaba entre las sombras. Desplego su báculo y con un movimiento la luz inundó el lugar… fue entonces cuando Eriol sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba._

_Ante él estaba Kuroao con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y a sus pies se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Tomoyo. La sangre emanaba de su pecho y sus ojos estaban vacios, aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba ya no estaba en ellos._

―_Jamás vas a ser feliz, de eso puedes estar seguro ―bramó Kuroao―, Clow me robó lo que más quería… ahora tu sufrirás lo mismo que yo._

_Eriol sintió le furia y el rencor invadiendo todo su ser…_

―Eriol, Eriol despierta ―escucho el susurro en su oído y sintió que le estaba faltando el aire, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Nakuru que le estaba tapando la boca y la nariz.

La guardiana le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y lentamente lo soltó. El mago miró a su lado y allí seguía Tomoyo durmiendo pegada a su cuerpo, usando su brazo derecho como almohada. Volvió a buscar a su guardiana y la encontró en el pasillo frente a la puerta, con Spinel a un lado, haciéndole señas para que salga. Salió de la cama con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a la amatista y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido cerró la puerta de la habitación. Miró serio a sus guardianes y espero a que se explicaran.

―Sentimos la alteración en ti y tu magia crecer demasiado ―dijo Spinel en su tono inexpresivo.

―Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no despertar a Tomoyo ―Nakuru hablo rápido y la preocupación era evidente en su voz―, no ha estado del todo bien y no quisiera que se preocupara más…

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Spinel para detener la verborragia de su compañera.

―Una pesadilla, gracias por despertarme…

―¿Seguro que no fue una visión? ―agregó con desconfianza el guardián.

―Fue una pesadilla… hoy mismo me voy a ocupar de que eso nunca suceda ―respondió entre dientes el pelinegro― ¿Qué hora es?

―Las cuatro de la mañana ―dijo Nakuru mirando con algo de desconfianza a su amo.

―Llámame a las ocho ―agregó Eriol mientras volvía a abrir la puerta de la habitación, la cual volvió a cerrar antes de escuchar una respuesta de su guardiana.

Volvió a la cama y se acomodo pegándose a aquel curvilíneo cuerpo que dormía enredado entre las sabanas. La imagen de aquel sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Cuando la guardiana entró en la habitación Eriol seguía despierto, había pasado esas horas contemplando y acariciando delicadamente a aquella hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado. El mago miró a la castaña y le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y con mucho cuidado volvió a salir de la cama y se encamino hacia la cocina seguido por Nakuru.

―Necesito que llames a Sakura y Shaoran, pídeles que vengan cuanto antes ―ordenó mientras tomaba una taza para servirse café. La castaña no se quejo y salió de la cocina para hacer lo que le acababan de ordenar, después de tantos años había aprendido que no debía cuestionar a su amo cuando su energía y aura estaban así de alteradas.

―Creí que estarías más feliz ahora que Tomoyo está a salvo ―comentó Spinel, que se encontraba sobre la mesa leyendo el diario.

―Hasta que no haga algo con Kuroao, Tomoyo no estará a salvo en ningún lugar.

―Aquí no puede entrar, pero vivir encerrada no es algo para una persona como Tomoyo… podríamos irnos los cuatro a Londres ―propuso el guardian levantando la vista hacia su amo que estaba apoyado sobre la encimera.

―No… no puedo hacerle eso a Tomoyo, no ahora ―Spinel lo miró algo extrañado―… Quiero creer que notaste el cambio en la energía de Tomoyo ―exclamó Eriol sorprendiendo al guardián, iba a continuar pero justo entró Nakuru.

―Sakura ya viene y Shaoran dice que te encontrara en el camino ―una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro al escuchar aquellas palabras y sin más dejó la taza sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina, entró en la habitación apresurado y se encontró con Tomoyo buscando algo que ponerse.

―Buen día hermosa ―dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

―Buen día ―respondió esta antes de recibir un beso del pelinegro―… ¿Sucede algo que estas tan apurado?

―Tengo que salir, debo encontrarme con Shaoran, Sakura está en camino puedes desayunar con ella y Nakuru ―una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

―Ok… ¿vas a tardar mucho?

―No lo sé amor, pero tú no te preocupes desayuna tranquila ―concluyó dejando un beso en la frente de la amatista, luego se vistió y salió apresurado de la casa, pero no sin antes decirle a Nakuru que cuide con su vida a Tomoyo.

Conducía casi sin darse cuenta y después de unos minutos se detuvo a una cuadra de su destino. Bajó y comenzó a caminar. Dio cuatro pasos y se encontró con Shaoran.

―¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Tomoyo?

―Está bien, pero no se va a mover de la mansión hasta que arregle esto.

―Supuse que querías terminar con este tema lo antes posible y heme aquí para ayudarte… ¿Cuál es el plan? ―preguntó el castaño mirando las rejas y el seto que rodeaban la mansión de Kuroao.

―Entrar y darle su merecido.

―Hay seis guardias en el lugar… Podemos usar magia y dejarlos inconscientes.

―Me gusta esa idea ―fue la única respuesta de Eriol y al instante comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por el castaño.

Llegaron a la entrada, las rejas estaban cerradas y podía sentirse el fuerte escudo mágico que protegía el lugar. Ambos se miraron y sin decir nada Shaoran hizo aparecer su espada y Eriol su báculo, el cual también se convirtió en una espada, y al instante las dos espadas golpearon el mismo punto del escudo, una, dos, tres veces y en ese último golpe la barrera se rompió y las rejas se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso.

Recorrieron unos pocos metros del camino de entrada, cuando aparecieron cuatro guardias que rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas, pero antes de que pudieran disparar los dos magos ya estaban sobre ellos. Las armas fueron cortadas por las espadas y los guardias pronto descubrieron que no eran rivales para esos dos hombres, pues no hacían tiempo a devolverles los golpes. La velocidad y precisión de los dos magos eran increíbles por lo que en unos instantes los cuatro guardias estaban tendidos en el piso, totalmente inconscientes.

Las enormes puertas de madera que daban acceso a la casa fueron cortadas por la espada de Shaoran, como si fueran de papel. Con un rápido vistazo al interior encontraron a los dos guardias que faltaban y a Kuroao, a lo lejos detrás de un escritorio, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Antes de que los guardias se dieran cuenta el pelinegro ya estaba en la biblioteca a unos pocos metros de Kuroao. Ambos hombres intentaron entrar en la habitación para ayudar a su jefe, pero Shaoran los atacó y les impidió el paso, ahora ambos se encontraban muy ocupados tratando de esquivar los golpes del castaño.

La espada de Eriol cortó aquel escritorio como si fuera de mantequilla y Kuroao se vio obligado a saltar para no ser rebanado el también.

―Wow, se nota que estas enfadado ―dijo soltando una risa maliciosa―… dime, ¿fue muy dolorosa la muerte de Tomoyo?

Las palabras de ese maldito enfurecían cada vez más a Eriol, quien seguía blandiendo la espada y cortando todo a su paso mientras Kuroao saltaba de un lugar a otro, pero pronto se vio sin espacio en aquella destruida biblioteca, por lo que salió por una de las ventanas al patio trasero. Eriol lo siguió y se regaño a sí mismo por la forma en que estaba actuando.

―Te crees mucho atacando a una mujer que no posee magia… tu problema es conmigo, aquí me tienes vamos ―dijo tratando de provocarlo mientras hacía desaparecer la espada.

Sus miradas cargadas de odio se cruzaron y al instante comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, uno tras otro, los cuales ambos evadían o repelían con otro hechizo. Pronto estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro y los hechizos fueron reemplazados por puñetazos y patadas. Ambos eran buenos peleando y aquel encuentro parecía que duraría por siempre.

―Eres bueno ―dijo en un tono burlón Kuroao―… la verdad creí que vendrías antes, todavía no puedo creer que dejaras morir a Tomoyo ―concluyó tirando otro puñetazo al rostro de Eriol, pero este lo evadió y atrapo el brazo de aquel hombre, lo torció y con una patada lo dejo tendido en el piso. Rápidamente le aprisiono ambos brazos apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre ellos.

―Lamentó informarte que Tomoyo no murió ―susurró acercándose al oído de Kuroao, quien no dejaba de forcejear―. Tengo un regalo para ti de parte de un amigo ―agregó en un tono malicioso, y sin perder tiempo dibujo con sus dedos un sello en la espalda del mago…

―¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ―vociferó Kuroao.

El sello que Eriol acababa de dibujar comenzó a brillar y una bruma brillante comenzó a formarse en el aire a unos cuantos centímetros sobre el sello. Eriol hizo aparecer una botella de cristal negro y dibujo sobre ella el mismo sello. La bruma comenzó a meterse dentro de la botella.

―Tú y tu magia ya no serán una preocupación para mi, pues desde hoy no tendrás más magia.

―¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible nadie puede quitarle la magia a otro ―gritó con desesperación Kuroao.

―Hice un nuevo amigo en este tiempo que me enseño este truco… tu lo conoces, bah en realidad Fei Wang lo conocía ―dijo Eriol quitándose de encima del mago.

Kuroao intentó moverse, pero a duras penas logró ponerse de pie, estaba cada vez más débil y aquella bruma plateada seguía emanando de su cuerpo y entrando en la botella.

Eriol volvió a desplegar su báculo y con la base de este dibujo un sello en el aire e inmediatamente se abrió un portal.

―Mago… creí que habías olvidado nuestro acuerdo ―dijo una voz seseante desde el portal.

―Jamás podría Lanhuo ―respondió Eriol antes de sujetar a Kuroao por la camisa― eh aquí lo que querías, suerte y cuidado con él ―dijo empujando al mago por el portal―, aun sin magia es peligroso.

―Gracias Eriol, esto es para ti ―se escuchó mientras una botella salía del portal y flotaba directo a las manos del pelinegro―… cuida mucho a esa mujer ―aquellas palabras fue lo último que se filtró por el portal que ya estaba casi completamente cerrado.

―No puedo creerlo, en verdad le quitaste la magia ―Eriol se giró a mirar al castaño que ahora estaba a unos pasos de él sosteniendo la botella negra.

―El dragón me enseño el hechizo para que lo usara en él… esa magia va a terminar de pagar la salvación de Tomoyo.

―¿Qué hará el dragón con él?

―No lo sé, pero después de todo lo que le hizo a Tomoyo espero que sufra y mucho ―dijo entre dientes el pelinegro.

―Tengo que recordar no hacerte enojar.

―¡Vamos, me vas a decir que no harías lo mismo si a Sakura le hicieran lo que a Tomoyo! ―agregó comenzando a caminar seguido por el castaño.

―Sí lo haría y estoy seguro de que nada me detendría ―concluyó Shaoran con evidente resignación, pues sabía que no podía recriminarle nada al pelinegro.

De repente algo llamó la atención de ambos… una potente explosión de magia. Los dos se miraron y luego buscaron la dirección donde se había dado aquella explosión mágica, y los ojos de ambos se centraron en la misma dirección donde se encuentra la mansión Hiiragizawa…

* * *

**Hola, si a pesar de la tortícolis pude terminar este capitulo, creo que quedo bastante bien, espero que les guste, ya falta muy poco para el final.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y sobre todo a aquellos que comentan y me dan ****ánimos.**

**Saludos.**

** Noelia**


	17. Chapter 17 Mío

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

**17 – Mío**

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Eriol saliera de la mansión, llegó Sakura acompañada por Kero. En cuanto la castaña vio a Tomoyo se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. La amatista correspondió aquel abrazo y se sintió realmente feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

―Tomoyo estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada… te extrañe tanto.

―Yo tambien te extrañe mucho Tomoyo ―se escucho la voz del pequeño guardián que flotaba cerca de las dos jóvenes.

―Yo también te extrañe Sakura, al igual que a ti Kero.

―Tienes que contarme todo ―concluyó la castaña terminando el abrazo.

Tomoyo sonrió y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que la siguiera hasta la cocina. La alegre castaña dio dos pasos y repentinamente se detuvo.

―¿Sakura sucede algo? ―preguntó la amatista y al instante aparecieron a su lado Spinel y Nakuru en su forma de guardianes.

―Ruby Moon lleva a Tomoyo a la habitación ―Dijo en un tono serio la enorme pantera alada.

―Sakura ve con ella ―agregó el ahora enorme Kero.

―Claro que no ―sentenció la castaña girándose hacia la puerta―, Ruby cuídala.

Antes de que la amatista pudiera decir algo ya estaba siendo cargada por la guardiana hacia la habitación.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Tomoyo algo desesperada mientras la pelirroja la dejaba en la habitación.

―Una enorme energía está golpeando la barrera ―respondió y ambas corrieron hacia la ventana.

Desde donde estaban solo veía una silueta y cuatro enormes sombras que arremetían contra las rejas de la entrada. Con cada golpe se veía una ráfaga de colores que se expandía y les permitía ver la barrera mágica que protegía el lugar. Los golpes eran incesantes, pero de repente se detuvieron, entonces se escuchó el sonido de un cascabel y la barrera se deshizo en pedazos como un cristal que se rompe.

Sakura y los dos guardianes esperaban a unos cuantos metros delante de la entrada. La silueta se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos Sakura la reconoció.

Tez clara, ojos castaños y cabello rojo muy largo. En su mano derecha llevaba aquel cascabel que una vez había usado para ayudar a Sakura. Solo podía ser Kaho Mizuki. La presencia de aquella mujer sorprendió mucho a Sakura y los guardianes. La energía que emanaba de ella era enorme y muy oscura. Cuatro siluetas más iban con ella, estas eran enormes y tenían forma de dragones.

―¡Sakura! ¿A caso esa rata desagradecida necesita tu ayuda para enfrentarme? ―dijo en un tono cargado de odio.

―Señora Mizuki ―dijo con algo de duda la castaña.

―Sal de mi camino, tengo que ver a Eriol.

―Él no está y aun si estuviera estoy seguro de que no querría verla ―soltó con desprecio Spinel, ganándose una mirada cargada de odio de aquella mujer.

―Yo nunca te agradé… tú querías que tu amo estuviera con esa tonta niña… pero él me prefería a mí y ahora volverá a preferirme…

―Eso no va a pasar nunca ―la interrumpió el guardián.

―Ya deberías saber que la magia llama a la magia ―respondió entre risas la mujer―… y si no me quiere simplemente lo aniquilare, como voy a hacer contigo ―dijo entre dientes mientras hacia una seña con su mano a uno de sus dragones, el cual rápidamente se lanzó sobre Spinel escupiendo rayos de hielo, los cuales la pantera esquivaba y respondía. Kero intervino ayudando a Spinel y el dragón intensifico sus ataques agregándole espinas de hielo que eran despedidas de su cuerpo.

Sakura invocó las cartas fuego, viento, tierra y agua para que arremetieran contra aquella criatura y al instante los otros tres dragones también atacaron. El choque de ataques y energía fue tal que Sakura tuvo que usar la carta escudo para protegerse.

―¡Como rayos puede hacer eso? Ella no tenía ese poder ―dijo Ruby sin quitar sus ojos de lo que sucedía.

De repente Kero y Spinel salieron despedidos de la batalla, ambos cubiertos de sangre y con unas enormes espinas clavadas en sus cuerpos.

―SPINEL ―gritaron al unisonó Tomoyo y Ruby.

El grito de ambas llamó la atención de la pelirroja que observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció al ver a la amatista de pie en aquel balcón. Nakuru noto la fría mirada de aquella mujer sobre Tomoyo y al instante la empujó hacia la habitación y cerró la ventana antes de descender para intervenir en aquella batalla.

―No puede ser… ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA ―vociferó furiosa la pelirroja y su energía aumentó.

De repente los cuatro dragones se convirtieron en una especie de bruma que envolvió y devoró a viento, tierra, fuego y agua, para después de unos instantes escupirlas en su forma de cartas. Rápidamente aquella bruma rodeo a Sakura, Ruby, Kero y Spinel.

Kaho con un movimiento de manos comenzó a elevarse y a medida que hacia esto la bruma se disipó dejando ver a Sakura y los tres guardianes completamente atados con lianas espinosas que no les permitían moverse ni hablar.

Tomoyo pudo ver a aquella mujer descendiendo en el balcón y su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, el rostro de aquella mujer daba verdadero miedo.

―Tú pequeña perra ¡¿Por qué sigues viva?! ―vocifero la mujer mientras comenzaba a golpear la ventana con el cascabel.

El escudo brillaba con cada golpe, pero resistía y esto molestaba cada vez a la pelirroja, quien pronto se vio rodeada por tentáculos formados por aquella extraña bruma.

―Eriol es mío, solo mío… así se escribió hace mucho tiempo ―gritaba Kaho mientras seguía golpeando la ventana ahora ayudada por los tentáculos―… ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? ¿Por qué no moriste? El sello debió matarte…

Tomoyo sabía que aquella habitación estaba cubierta por fuertes hechizos, pero no sabía cuánto más de eso podrían resistir aquellas paredes que ya comenzaban a temblar, y de pronto el cristal se rajó con un golpe y una increíble ráfaga de aire salió de la habitación, chocó contra la pelirroja y la empujó unos metros en el aire.

Kaho soltó una carcajada. Se detuvo en el aire y avanzo nuevamente hacia la habitación. El escudo se había roto, Tomoyo pensó en huir, pero considerando el poder que esa mujer poseía ahora era inútil intentarlo.

―¡¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que tienes que alejarte de él?! Lo quiera o no él es mío ―dijo descendiendo nuevamente en el balcón y entrando en la habitación― Por lo visto no me queda más remedio que deshacerme personalmente de ti ya que la reencarnación de Fei Wong no pudo hacerlo.

―¿Tu planeaste esto con él?

―Por supuesto, ¡¿De que otra forma él se iba a enterar de ti?!

―¿Y crees que Eriol te aceptara si me matas?

―Claro que si la magia llama a la magia ―dijo la mujer mientras los tentáculos que la rodeaban se convertían en una espada.

―La magia no es amor.

―Solo los humanos viven por el amor ―dijo entre dientes la pelirroja mientras arremetía con la espada contra la indefensa Tomoyo…

La espada se detuvo medio metro antes de tocar a Tomoyo. El aire se congelo en los pulmones de la amatista. Creía que ese definitivamente sería su fin, pero allí estaba otra barrera frente a ella. La mano de Tomoyo inconscientemente fue a su pecho y aprisiono aquella mariposa que Eriol le había regalado.

―Maldito seas Eriol ―dijo Kaho entre dientes y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y arremeter con la espada una y otra vez, hasta que la barrera finalmente se deshizo y cayó en forma de polvo brillante.

Tomoyo sintió la mariposa partirse en su mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ya nada la salvaría. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, quien sin perder más tiempo envistió con la espada…

―NOOOOO ―se escuchó en la habitación.

Tomoyo bajó la vista a su pecho y entre las lágrimas pudo ver que la espada desaparecía en un pequeño vórtice que se había formado a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sin comprender bien que sucedía la amatista retrocedió. El vórtice desapareció y la espada volvió a estar completa.

Los ojos de la pelirroja soltaban chispas y sin perder tiempo se dispuso a envestir nuevamente, pero un hechizo la golpeó desde su derecha y la lanzó contra la pared.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?! ―tanto Kaho como Tomoyo se voltearon a ver a aquel hombre que ahora estaba en el centro de la habitación, con el báculo en su mano y rodeado por un aura oscura que iba a la perfección con la furia que despedían sus ojos zafiros―… te dije que te alejaras de mi y de todos los que me importan ―dijo sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de la mujer que seguía en el piso junto a la pared―… ¡¿y que es lo que haces?! Vienes y te metes con la única persona que me importa más que mi propia vida ―las palabras salían cargadas de furia. El pelinegro levanto una de sus manos en el aire como si estuviera sujetando a alguien del cuello… y al instante el cuerpo de Kaho comenzó a flotar mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Eriol se mantuvo así unos segundos y luego la soltó―… Eres una estúpida, estas maldita… no te quiero cerca de mi familia.

―Tú eres mío ―vocifero la pelirroja, mientras Eriol se acercaba a Tomoyo.

―Mizuki, vete antes de que me arrepienta de perdonar tu vida ―susurró el mago volviendo a mirar con odio a aquella mujer mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo.

―Si no eres para mí no serás de nadie ―gritó Kaho de pie, lanzando rayos hacia la pareja…

Los rayos chocaron contra una barrera y a estos le siguieron ráfagas de fuego, hielo, púas, lanzas, flechas… y volvían a empezar…

―Lo que él te dio te hizo más fuerte, pero mientras más uses la magia más te consumirá ―dijo Eriol mirando a la mujer con algo de lastima.

―Cállate…

―Estas maldita Kaho y lo sabes… siempre te importo la magia y ahora morirás por ella ―Eriol sintió que Tomoyo se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza a su cuerpo y supo que tenía que detener a Kaho― enseguida vengo amor ―susurró al oído de la amatista antes de liberarse de su agarre y salir de la burbuja que los protegía.

Los ataques de la mujer rebotaban a centímetros del cuerpo del mago, quien en unos instantes estuvo al lado de esta y la sometió en tres movimientos, inmovilizando sus manos y su cuerpo.

―El poder te consume… tu vida es el precio que se paga por la magia de dragones… ¿Qué te dio?

―Corazón ―susurró Kaho mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

―Tonta ―dijo entre dientes Eriol mientras dibujaba aquel sello sobre el hombro de la mujer.

La magia comenzó a emanar desde el sello y a acumularse en una burbuja de cristal, mientras el cuerpo de Kaho se rendía y caía nuevamente al piso.

―¿Por qué no me quieres? ―susurró entre lagrimas la pelirroja.

―Yo te quise, pero no puedo amarte… aunque te parezca imposible mi corazón quiere a alguien que no posee magia.

―Eres para mi, Clow lo dijo… sabes que no descansare hasta que seas mío…

―Lo sé… por eso tienes que irte y solo hay un lugar donde puedes estar con esa magia ―dijo en un tono serio el mago mientras abría un portal a unos centímetros de la mujer.

―No puedes deshacerte de mí ―dijo la pelirroja mientras el portal comenzaba a devorarla.

―No quiero deshacerme de ti, te doy la oportunidad de vivir.

Kaho dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y termino de desaparecer en aquel portal.

Eriol volvió a acercarse a Tomoyo y la abrazó.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Kuroao le dio parte del corazón de dragón que poseía… es algo que posee mucho magia y está desbordó a Kaho consumiéndola de a poco hasta que perdió la cordura, le saque algo de magia y la envié con Kibo, ella la ayudara lo que le quede de vida, que no creo que sea demasiado pues esa magia consumía su vida…

―Estaba muy obsesionada contigo.

―Lo sé y lo siento, todo lo que acaba de pasar y todo lo que sufriste junto a ese maldito es mi culpa ―dijo el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

―Lo único que me importa es que tú me salvaste ―susurró la amatista levantando el rostro del mago―… ¿Cómo hiciste eso con la espada? creí que era mi final cuando la mariposa se rompió.

―Yo no lo hice ―respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué?... pero yo no tengo ―la amatista se detuvo e imito al pelinegro que la miraba ladeando la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

―¿Sabías que los magos pueden utilizar magia desde muy pequeños, aun en el vientre de su madre, sobre todo cuando sienten que ella está en peligro? ―preguntó Eriol sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ante la expresión de sorpresa de Tomoyo, quien ahora bajaba la mirada a su vientre y lo rodeaba con ambas manos antes de volver a mirar los ojos del pelinegro, con una pregunta que no quería salir de sus labios, la cual él respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

―¿En verdad?... ¿Cómo?...

―Puedo sentirlo… Al principio me resulto un poco extraño tiene una energía muy parecida a la mía… ¿En verdad no lo habías notado todavía?

―No he tenido un periodo normal desde que comenzaron todos mis problemas con Kuroao ―volvió a bajar la vista a su vientre y una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios―… Voy a ser mamá ―susurró todavía sin poder creerlo. Sintió los brazos de Eriol rodeando su cuerpo y pegándola más a él.

* * *

**Otro capitulo y estamos más cerca aun del final, ya solo queda un cap y el epilogo (WIIIII) lo cual me hace realmente feliz.**

**Bien este cap es un poco para aquellos que son como yo y NO quieren a Kaho Mizuki.**

**ahora solo me queda releer todo y ver si me han quedado cosas sin explicar o algo para encargarme de ello en el próximo cap... si les parece que hay algo que debo aclarar pueden mandarme un review**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

**saludos Noelia **


	18. Chapter 18 Pagos e historias

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

**18 – Pagos e historias**

Cuando Sakura, Shaoran y los guardianes llegaron donde la pareja, estos seguían abrazados y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Al verlos entrar Tomoyo soltó a Eriol y corrió a ver a Spinel que iba en brazos de Nakuru. El pequeño guardián había resultado bastante herido, ya tenía una venda que cubría parte de su cuerpo y otra que sujetaba una de sus patas delanteras.

―Spy, pobrecito, mira como te dejo esa bruja ―dijo la amatista tomando con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo del guardián y meciéndolo como si fuera un bebe.

―Tomoyo ¿tu estas bien? ―preguntó preocupada la castaña.

―Sí, gracias a Eriol y… si estoy bien ―respondió Tomoyo antes de lanzarle una mirada a Eriol con la que intentó pedirle que no dijera nada.

―¿Qué hiciste con Kaho? ―indagó Shaoran acercándose al pelinegro.

―¿De dónde sacó todo ese poder? ―intervino Nakuru.

―Corazón de dragón… Fei Wong lo debe de haber escondido y Kuroao lo encontró…

―Siempre creí que era una mujer astuta ―interrumpió el castaño algo sorprendido.

―Le quite algo de magia, pero lo único que podía hacer realmente por ella era enviarla con los guardianes de la vida… y eso fue lo que hice… seguramente Shorie encontrara la manera de darle equilibrio a las cosas nuevamente ―concluyó Eriol antes de centrarse en su guardián herido, el cual continuaba en brazos de su amatista.

Después de curar a Spinel y aclarar algunos detalles con la pareja de castaños, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraron de pie a unos cuantos metros de la mansión Daidouji, esperando a que la amatista terminara de debatir consigo misma si debía o no entrar.

―¿Eriol que le diremos de todo? ―preguntó algo agitada la nívea.

―Tomoyo, tu madre te ama y solo quiere saber que estas bien… en cuanto a Kuroao todos creerán que escapo, la policía encontrara información que revela la malversación de fondos que estaba haciendo y sobre todo evidencia del maltrato hacia ti ―dijo muy tranquilo el mago sin despegar sus orbes azules de aquellos ojos amatistas.

―¿Usaste magia para eso?

―Hermosa use magia para hacerlo desaparecer, esto no es nada, y si vamos al caso tampoco es mentira ―agregó con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su amada.

―¿Y del…? ―susurró bajando la mirada y acariciando su vientre.

―Eso está en ti, yo estaré a tu lado y te apoyare en lo que decidas ―respondió también en un susurro el mago antes de dejar un suave beso sobre los rosados labios de la amatista.

Con un suspiro Tomoyo tomó fuerza y se encamino hacia la entrada, sin soltar la mano de Eriol en ningún momento. Las empleadas de seguridad la reconocieron al instante y mientras una de ellas avisaba a Sonomi que su hija había aparecido, otras tres la escoltaron hasta la casa. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, esta se abrió y por allí apareció una mujer que miró algo sorprendida a la amatista, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de lanzarse para abrazar a Tomoyo, quien sin dudarlo se aferro a su madre.

―Mi vida ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ―preguntó Sonomi mientras soltaba a su hija y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia el interior de la casa, y con ella a Eriol quien todavía no había soltado a la amatista.

―Mamá despacio… estoy bien, ahora estoy bien ―respondió la nívea mientras entraban a la sala―… gracias a Eriol ―agregó volviendo su mirada al pelinegro y haciendo así que su madre notara la presencia del mago en el lugar.

―Hiiragizawa ―susurró Sonomi después de un momento de silencio.

―Señora Daidouji, un placer volver a verla ―saludó Eriol haciendo una leve reverencia que fue respondida por la mujer.

―Creo que necesito una explicación Tomoyo ―dijo Sonomi después de hacer una seña para invitar a la pareja a sentarse.

Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo y le conto todo lo sucedido a su madre, omitiendo todo lo relacionado con la magia. A Sonomi casi le da algo cuando se enteró de cómo ese hombre había tratado a su hija y se sintió muy mal consigo misma por no haber notado nada, no entendía como pudo ser tan tonta para no ver lo que estaba pasando. Le costó creer que aquel extranjero haya notado algo con solo ver a su hija una vez y se regaño muchas veces por no haber sido ella quien ayudó a su niña. A simple vista se notaba que Sonomi se sentía realmente mal por todo lo sucedido, por lo que Tomoyo trató de animarla haciéndole saber que estaba muy bien y que en verdad había sido muy feliz ese tiempo que pasó con Eriol hasta ahora.

Sonomi insistió en llamar a la policía para dar un informe de lo sucedido, cuando estos llegaron decidieron interrogar a la amatista, por lo que Eriol y Sonomi se quedaron solos.

―Creo que te debo un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi hija ―dijo sin quitar sus ojos del pelinegro.

―No es necesario, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

―¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

―No quisiera que fuera de otra manera ―las miradas de ambos eran serias y ninguno perdía detalle del otro.

―Hace años creí que podrías hacer cualquier cosa por ella, tu mirada no era precisamente la de un amigo, estaba segura de que era algo mucho más profundo… Tomoyo era feliz contigo como no lo era con nadie y de repente un día te fuiste dejando una carta como despedida…

―Creí que era lo correcto Tomoyo estaba con alguien más y ―interrumpió a Sonomi desviando un momento la mirada…

―Y nada… ¿tienes una idea de lo que fue eso para Tomoyo? Aparentaba estar bien pero una madre conoce a su hija… y una madre como yo nunca se detiene, no puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero fue lo necesario, tenía que saber que secretos me ocultaba para poder ayudarla…

―¿Leyó su diario?

―Claro que lo leí… fue entonces cuando comprendí lo mal que estaba por ti…

―Sonomi, sé que estuvo mal, yo también lo estuve… sé que me equivoque, pero le puedo asegurar que no volveré a cometer ese error.

―Solo te voy a decir una cosa… me agradas y siempre me agradaste, pero si tu vuelves a lastimar a mi hija te juro que no vas a encontrar un lugar seguro en este planeta ―las palabras de Sonomi salieron entre dientes acompañadas de una mirada fría y desafiante.

―Entiendo, pero no necesita amenazarme ―respondió Eriol sosteniéndole la mirada. Así estuvieron un rato, manteniendo aquel duelo de miradas, hasta que escucharon los pasos que se acercaban a la sala.

―Eriol los oficiales quieren hablar contigo, te esperan en la oficina ―dijo la amatista con su dulce voz.

―Bien, vuelvo en un rato ―respondió el mago con una de sus sonrisas saliendo de la sala y dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

―¿Mamá que hiciste?

―Nada, ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho?

―Te conozco y también a Eriol...

―No hice nada, solo le decía que siempre me agrado y que me hace muy feliz que haya vuelto, porque ahora tu volverás a ser feliz ―dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hija, quien prefirió dejarlo así, no tenía sentido insistir pues su madre no le diría nada.

Esa noche cenaron con Sonomi, y muy a su pesar Eriol dejo a la amatista con su madre, sabía que ya no le podía pasar nada pero quería mantenerla a su lado.

Ya llevaban una semana viviendo separados, las visitas y las llamadas eran constantes. Tomoyo seguía sin decirle nada del embarazo a su madre, quería buscar el momento indicado, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Ese día Eriol pasó por la amatista y después de dar un paseo se encontraron nuevamente frente a la tienda de Yuuko.

En cuanto atravesaron la entrada, la silueta de aquella deslumbrante mujer apareció por la puerta.

―Bienvenidos, ya te estabas tardando Eriol ―dijo la bruja con una sonrisa.

―Lo siento pero era más de un pago lo que debía traer.

―Hola Yuuko ―saludó Tomoyo abrazando a la mujer―, te he extrañado.

―Yo también a ti y tu comida ―los rojos ojos de la bruja recorrieron el cuerpo de la amatista y se detuvieron en el vientre de Tomoyo antes de que la sonrisa de su rostro se ampliara―. Felicidades.

―Gracias ―respondió algo avergonzada la nívea.

―También debo felicitarte a ti Eriol.

―Gracias Yuuko… Bien en verdad vinimos por tu pago ―al escuchar esto la sonrisa de la bruja cambió― Esto es el pago de Tomoyo para Kibo ―dijo ofreciéndole a la bruja una bolsa de cartón celeste― y este es para ti ―agregó mostrándole una bolsa roja…

―¿Para mí de parte de Tomoyo?! ―exclamó volviendo a mirar a la joven―… tu no me debías nada Tomoyo.

―Lo sé solo quise hacerte un regalo, espero que te guste.

―Le dije que no estás acostumbrada a eso, pero no hay forma de hacer que esta mujer cambie de opinión… Bien ahora mi pago para ti ―susurró antes de hacer aparecer dos botellas―… la negra contiene la magia que te debo por tu ayuda y la azul es por haber albergado a Tomoyo mientras no estuve en este plano.

―Utilizaste parte de esta magia y la de Kaho para el vestido de Kibo… no puedo creerlo Lanhuo te revelo uno de sus grandes secretos ―dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la bruja mientras destapaba la botella azul―… y te dio licor de luna, en verdad eres increíble Hiiragizawa ―concluyó volviendo a observar todo lo que el pelinegro le acababa de entregar.

―Bien creo que debemos irnos, nuestros asuntos aquí terminaron, ¿Así son las reglas, no?

―Necesito que entren, no puedo aceptar el regalo de Tomoyo sin darle nada a cambio, esas son las reglas…

―Yuuko, no quiero nada a cambio ―se apresuró a decir la amatista.

―Te voy a contar una historia a cambio de tu regalo ―dijo la bruja entrando en la tienda y haciendo señas para que ambos la siguieran.

La pareja se miró y luego siguieron a la mujer hasta la sala, se sentaron entre los almohadones que plagaban el piso y se centraron en la figura de la bruja.

―Yo no debería estar aquí ¿no? ―preguntó Eriol― no pague por esto.

―En verdad puedes quedarte porque el licor que me trajiste supera un poco lo que debías, más si consideramos que no te lo iba a cobrar ―susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras abrazaba la botella azul.

―Bueno, en realidad la botella la traje porque creí que la magia no iba a alcanzar después de todo tuve que usar un poco de ella para el traje de Kibo.

―Bien, ustedes ya conocen en rasgos generales la historia de Clow, Fei Wang y la bruja ―la mirada de Yuuko se detuvo un momento en Eriol―, tu sabes más pero quisiera que escuches… esa bruja era yo ―hizo un momento de silencio al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la amatista―… Cuando conocí a Clow nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y de a poco descubrimos que estando juntos éramos felices de una forma que no se podía comparar con nada y que no tenía nada que ver con la magia, por eso y otras cosas rechace varias veces a Fei Wang, él creyó que era por la magia y termino pasando todo lo que saben, mató a un dragón y entre todo eso yo quede maldita… era algo así como lo que te pasó a ti Tomoyo, pero en mi caso… yo morí, entonces Clow casi sin quererlo hizo lo que no debía, rompió una de las reglas más importantes, su deseo de tenerme con él y su magia eran tal, que volví a la vida rompiendo el equilibrio del universo, la vida y el tiempo… lo peor es que no se podía hacer nada al respecto, quede estancada en el tiempo y los guardianes decidieron que debía quedarme aquí para tratar de recuperar y mantener el poco equilibrio que queda…

―Yuuko, ¿por qué escogiste esta historia? ―preguntó Eriol con algo de precaución, la bruja lo miró y volvió a centrarse en la amatista.

―Tomoyo ¿recuerdas la carta que te dejo Clow? ―la amatista asintió―… tú eras la menor de las posibilidades, pero la única que podría liberarme… uno de tus hijos con Eriol heredara mi poder, yo podre finalmente descansar y el equilibrio volverá.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó algo sorprendida la amatista.

―A eso se refería Kibo, por eso insistió en salvarla.

―Gracias Tomoyo ―susurró la bruja antes de hacer una reverencia ante la pareja.

Tomoyo y Eriol volvieron a la mansión Hiiragizawa, donde parecía no haber nadie. El pelinegro guió a la nívea hasta la biblioteca, la invitó a ocupar uno de los sillones y él se ubicó en el sillón frente a ella. La amatista lo miró algo extrañada y esperó a que hablara.

―Tommy, ¿no crees que ya habría que decirle a tu madre y a todos lo del bebe?

―Sé que tengo que decírselo, pero la conozco y en verdad no quiero que inicie una loca carrera para una… boda ―la última palabra fue un susurró casi inaudible― ¿Dónde están Nakuru y Spinel? ―agregó hablando muy rápido, era evidente que quería cambiar el tema, Eriol suspiró, se puso de pie y se acercó un paso a ella.

―Volvieron a Londres ―la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de la nívea―… se fueron antes para preparar varias cosas antes de mi llegada ―los ojos de Tomoyo se perdieron en algún punto indeterminado y comenzaron a bajar hasta centrarse en la trama de la alfombra.

―¿Te vas?

―Londres es la base de las empresas Hiiragizawa… tengo que ―dijo el pelinegro arrodillándose en la alfombra para quedar a la altura de la amatista.

―Bien, creo que se lo diré a mi madre después de que te hayas ido…

―No. Quiero estar contigo cuando se lo digas.

―No. Si tienes que irte hazlo, después de todo no somos novios ni nada parecido, no quiero que te quedes por obligación ―la amatista escuchó el suspiro de Eriol y sintió aquellas manos rosando su rostro.

―Después de todo lo que pasamos ya deberías de haberte convencido de que haría cualquier cosa por ti ―dijo en un tono serio el pelinegro mientras guiaba el rostro de la amatista para que volviera a mirarlo―… te puedo asegurar que nada en este mundo hará que me valla sin ti y si tengo que secuestrarte para que vengas conmigo a Londres lo hare.

―¿Quieres que valla contigo? ―preguntó Tomoyo con la voz algo trémula intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no terminaba de verse.

―¿A caso crees que podría dejarte aquí esperando un hijo mío? ¿Crees que volvería a cometer la estupidez de irme cuando ya sé que no puedo vivir sin ti? ―preguntó el mago con una sonrisa antes de besar aquellos rosados labios―. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… te amo Tomoyo Daidouji y quiero que estés siempre conmigo ―susurró el mago sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes amatistas.

―Te amo Eriol Hiiragizawa ―susurró con una sonrisa antes de besar a ese mago que había hechizado su corazón.

* * *

**Hola. Ya falta prácticamente nada para finalizar definitivamente esta historia. **

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por todo.**

**Saludos, y nos leeremos en el próximo y ultimo cap de esta historia.**


	19. Chapter 19 Feliz

**Tomoyo y Eriol – Por ti**

**Feliz**

Ese día Tomoyo no se sentía muy bien y su mente daba vueltas entre un montón de cosas, pero a pesar de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, su trabajo de diseñadora la tenía bastante ocupada. Acababa de terminar una llamada importante y sus ojos se clavaron en aquella fotografía que descansaba sobre ese escritorio, que no era el suyo. Allí aparecía besándose con Eriol.

"_Tomoyo se encontraba de pie en el balcón, observando aquella luna tan hermosa. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y las manos que se deslizaron por su cintura hasta detenerse sobre su abultado vientre. Un beso en su cuello hizo que se estremeciera y soltara una risita._

―_¿Qué haces aquí? _

―_Nada solo, pensando ―susurró mientras aquellos labios dibujaban un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta su hombro._

―_¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?_

―_Mi madre me va a querer matar cuando me vea llegar así ―dijo bajando su mirada a su prominente barriga―, está enojada por cómo nos fuimos…_

―_Debo recordarte que eso fue cosa tuya._

―_Sé que es una tontería pero por alguna razón me da miedo decírselo ―sintió al mago alejarse de ella, cosa que la intrigó, se giró y quedó helada al verlo de rodillas frente a ella._

―_Cásate conmigo ―no fue una pregunta, y Tomoyo podía asegurar que fue casi una orden―…no lo pregunto ―agregó con una sonrisa de lado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo de oro blanco con mariposas grabadas a su alrededor―, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, los dos deseamos estar junto al otro, ambos sabemos todo del otro y hace prácticamente seis meses que vivimos juntos, solo nos falta esto, por eso… cásate conmigo ―concluyó en un tono sumamente dulce, algo poco común en Eriol, lo cual dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la amatista._

―_Ya te habías tardado… claro que me casare contigo ―dijo Tomoyo inclinándose un poco para dejar un beso en los labios del pelinegro. Escucharon una risita a lo lejos y cuando se giraron para ver encontraron a Nakuru y Spinel espiándolos por la puerta con una cámara en sus manos."_

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista antes de levantarse del escritorio de su esposo. Caminó hasta la puerta que da al balcón y desde allí pudo ver una pequeña silueta escondida tras un arbusto.

"―_ERIOL ―gritó la amatista antes de despertar algo agitada._

―_Aquí estoy amor ―se apresuró a decir el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella― ¿Estás bien?_

_Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y noto que estaba en una habitación de la clínica. Se miró a sí misma y su enorme barriga ya no estaba._

―_Sí, fue una pesadilla… ¿el bebe? _

―_Las enfermeras iban a cambiarlo, seguramente en un momento tu madre lo va a traer ―respondió Eriol con una enorme sonrisa, y en ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por allí entró Sonomi con un con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos._

―_Mira mamá ya despertó ―susurró Sonomi acercándose a la cama― es hermoso, estoy segura de que va a tener tus ojos ―agregó la mujer ofreciéndole el pequeño a la amatista._

―_Gracias mamá ―dijo Tomoyo acomodándose en la cama y sujetando a su bebe en brazos. _

_Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la nívea al verlo, tenía una fina capa de cabello negro y un color de ojos que no podía terminar de definir, ojos que se clavaron en ella al instante y en aquel pequeño rostro apareció lo que parecía una sonrisa._

―_Eriol creo que se va a parecer a ti._

―_¡¿Te parece?! ―preguntó el pelinegro sentándose junto a ella en la cama y mirando a su pequeño._

―_Sí, va a tener esa sonrisa tuya que me puede ―susurró la amatista y ambos rieron ante aquel comentario._

―_¿Quisiera saber cómo se va a llamar mi nieto?... no puedo creerlo finalmente tengo un nieto ―la pareja miró a Sonomi con una sonrisa y luego se miraron entre ellos._

―_Kamui Hiiragizawa."_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo se amplió al ver que Eriol saltaba desde la copa del árbol que estaba a unos metros del arbusto y en unos instantes atrapó al pequeño pelinegro de seis años y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La amatista salió al balcón y bajo al jardín.

―Papá basta ―decía el pequeño entre risas―, no es justo usaste magia.

―Claro que no, ¿Cómo me acusas de semejante cosa? ―se quejó el pelinegro simulando estar ofendido antes de volver a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño de ojos amatistas.

―Ustedes dos ¿no deberían estar preparándose para esta noche? ―dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar sería, pero le fue imposible, la hacía muy feliz ver a los dos amores de su vida jugando. Eriol y Kamui se detuvieron y la miraron.

―MAMÁ ―gritó el pequeño pelinegro escapando del agarre de su padre y corriendo hasta la amatista, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Kamui, mira como estas todo manchado de tierra y pasto ―él se miró un momento y luego volvió a mirar a su madre con una sonrisa que rápidamente se contagió en la amatista―. Ve a que Nakuru te ayude a bañarte ―dijo con una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del niño―, la abuela llegara pronto ―el pequeño la miró de pies a cabeza un momento y luego se alejo lentamente.

―Es imposible enojarse con él ¿no, amor? ―preguntó Eriol acercándose a ella con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

―Igual que contigo ―respondió Tomoyo antes de ser besada por el mago― ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

―Nada, solo le enseñe algunos trucos simples, tiene que aprender a usar y controlar sus poderes ―dijo el mago abrazando a la amatista y volviendo a besarla―. Creo que también iré a ducharme… ¿se lo diremos hoy? ―la amatista miró algo nerviosa al pelinegro, este sonrió y simplemente emprendió el camino hacia la casa―, sabes que lo va a sentir en cualquier momento.

Tomoyo observó a su marido alejarse, y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, a pesar de llevar poco más de seis años juntos, la amatista todavía se preguntaba como hacia ese hombre para estar siempre en todo y decir las palabras justas cada vez que ella tenía alguna duda o algo le molestaba.

Esa noche los visitaban Sonomi, Sakura y Shaoran con su hijo Tsubasa, un pequeño idéntico a su padre, que pronto cumpliría seis años.

Los niños jugaban mientras los adultos hablaban de sus cosas. Todos reían recordando como la pareja de pelinegros, prácticamente había escapado de Japón para instalarse en Londres y volver unos meses después casados y a punto de tener a su bebe.

―Creo que debemos agradecer que hayan vuelto para que mi precioso Kamui nazca en Japón ―dijo Sonomi mirando sería a la pareja.

―Sí, la verdad, ¿no sé porque no nos dijeron nada en ese momento Tomoyo? ―preguntó Sakura clavando sus verdes ojos en la amatista.

―¿Por qué siempre volvemos a este tema? ―reclamó sonriendo Tomoyo y todos rieron ante su comentario. En ese momento el pequeño Kamui se acercó a su mamá, con una sonrisa en su rostro y las manos escondidas en su espalda―… ¿Pasa algo mi amor? ―el pequeño se mordió el labio inferior, miró hacia los lados y sacó de su espalda un pequeño gatito de peluche color verde, el cual le ofreció a su madre. Tomoyo lo miró y preguntó―… ¿Le pasa algo a Keko?

―Es un regalo para mi hermanita mami, a mi me gusta mucho Keko y estoy seguro que a ella también le va a gustar ¿No? ―la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de Tomoyo, pero pronto esa expresión fue reemplazada por una enorme sonrisa y todo lo que pudo hacer fue agacharse y abrazar a su niño.

―Gracias, seguro que le va a encantar.

―Mami ¿falta mucho para que pueda ver a mi hermanita?

―Más o menos, todavía faltan seis meses ―Kamui la miró algo extrañado, luego sonrió, se agacho y se acercó al vientre de su madre.

―Cuidare a Keko por ti hasta que vengas ―susurró el pequeño antes de besar la barriga de la amatista, luego volvió a abrazar a su madre y se alejó como si nada.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con las miradas atónitas de su madre y amigos, contrapuestas a la sonrisa y mirada cargadas de amor de su marido. La felicidad invadió todo su ser, estaba realmente agradecida con la vida pues después de tanto sufrimiento había sido compensada con más felicidad y amor de las que nunca hubiera imaginado.

FIN

**OH no lo puedo creer, este es el final.**

**Bueno solo quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia y muy especialmente a todos los que han comentado siempre dándome ánimos para seguir.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Grecial nuevamente y saludos, nos leeremos en otra historia.**

**Noelia**


End file.
